Blood and Sand: Que Sera Sera
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: People say you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Truth is, you knew what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it. {Brax & Ricky}, Casey, Kyle, Heath, Bianca and Skye (Other Character)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Here's the deal  
__Open your eyes_

She looked at him. He knew something.  
"What aren't you telling me" Skye demanded  
"Nothing" He replied  
"No. Don't give me that bull shit Brax" She yelled "TELL ME!"  
He went quiet.

_Don't say a word  
__I'll tell you why_

Her heart stopped with what her had to tell her.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was trying to protect you"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore. you can't protect me"  
She stormed out the door

_But you deny, you ever lied_  
_Wondering why_  
_Bury your life_

She sat on the beach drowning her sorrows. The cold winter's air made her throat feel like it was about to freeze. She saw him come up and sit next to her in the sand. He took his jumper off and wrapped it around her.  
"Did you know?" She asked  
"No. I was too young" Replied Casey  
"But you eventually found out"  
He nodded his head. "Yep. but only a few weeks ago"  
"Why didn't he tell me"  
"He thought he was doing something good." He said " And you were happy, there was no need to ruin that"

_Count your friends_  
_On your hands_  
_Now look again_  
_They're not your friends_

"You coming home tonight?" He asked  
"Thought I might sleep out here"  
"No. It's like -10 degrees. you'll die"  
"Doe's it matter" She said bluntly  
"I won't let you"  
She looked at him. his lips were going blue and purple. If that was happening to him what was happening to her.  
"Promise me on thing though"  
"What" he replied  
"Everything will stay the same"  
"Sure cuz!" He joked pulling her up  
_  
Hold your breath  
__Everyone left  
__No surprise_


	2. Chap 1: Just the beginning

**Might be a bit confusing after the prologue but it will all make sense soon. :) Enjoy! SM**

* * *

As the car rocked from side to side from the wind on the open road Skye began to slowly drift off to sleep. When she woke she looked out the window at the pink and blue sky. She realized she was a long way from the city. There was no turning back now. She reached across the back seat and got her laptop and headphones and sat them on her lap on a pillow. She turned it on and saw a photo of her and all her friends at her old school. They didn't even know she had gone, She was meant to leave the city in two weeks at the end of term. She didn't even know why they had to leave.

"Why did we have to leave dad?" She asked putting her headphone's around her neck.  
"New start" He replied  
"Why, everything was fine"  
He sighed. he was begging to get short with her "Work was boring and I needed a change"  
"Is that right mum?"  
Her mum looked at her dad "Yes it's true" She said with no emotion  
"You may have needed a change but we don't"  
"Skye were a family, If one goes everyone else comes"  
"Fine so if I go home you guys have to come too"  
"Skye that's enough! I don't want to hear another word about it" He yelled

She rolled her eyes at him and put her headphones back on and turned her music up loud. Out of the 100,000+ towns in Australia they had to move to the bay. A place she had never heard of before. She grew up in the city and was used to the large population and the shops, now she was moving to a town where everyone knew everything about everyone and there was only a corner store. How was she going to go at school, would she make friends quickly or would she be the unpopular kid. She knew no one in the town, or so she thought.

By the time they got there it was dark. The 10 hour drive felt like it was never going to end.  
"Great now that were here, where are we gonna stay?" She asked sarcastically  
"Somewhere" Her dad replied  
Not long later they pulled into a driveway. Her dad got out of the car leaving her and her mum in the car. She took her seat belt off and moved across to be in between the two seats so she could see what was going on. She could see her dad talking to someone at the door.  
"Just stay here" Her mum said putting her hand on Skye's arm  
"Why would I go anywhere" She replied looking straight out the window at her dad

Who was the guy he was talking to she wondered  
"Who's that?" She whispered  
"Your cousin" Her mum replied  
"WHAT!?"  
"Actually he's your dad's cousin"  
"How did I not know about this" She replied  
"Your dad doesn't really like talking about it"  
"Why" She asked as her mum got out of the car. She didn't know whether or not to get out as well. She eventually got out and went around to the back of the car where her mum was.  
"We can't stay here can we?" She asked her mum  
"I dunno" Her mum replied grabbing a bottle of water and closing the boot. She heard her dad come up to the car with his cousin.  
"Brax, you remember Susie" He asked  
"Yeah, it was a long time ago though"  
"Hi" Her mum said  
"And this must be Skye" Said Brax  
"Yeah" She replied "Your parent's named you Brax, they must be evil"  
"It's a nickname, If I tell you my real name I'd have to kill you" Brax Joked  
Skye laughed, at least he had more of a sense of humor than her dad.  
"You've grown up heaps"  
She looked at him weird  
"You might not remember but I've known you since you were a baby when your dad and I were close"  
"That must have been along time ago" Said Skye

They went inside to where there were two other men a bit younger than Brax  
"Hey Heath, Casey your remember our cousin Drew?" Asked Brax  
"Hey" Heath said coming up and shaking his hand  
"Drew?" Casey questioned  
"You might have been too young the last time we were here mate" Drew replied  
"This is Susie and Skye" Said Brax  
Heath looked at Skye "You've grown up" He said Smiling  
"So I've heard" She replied  
"I remember when you were a baby"  
"But I don't remember you guys"  
"Well durr you were a baby" Laughed Casey  
"Yeah" She laughed  
"Hey we don't want to be forcing ourselves on you but we need somewhere to stay tonight" Drew asked Brax  
"No that's fine, we've got a spare room" Said Brax  
"Thanks" Replied Drew

Skye went out to the car with her parents and got her bag out and came back in by herself. She felt weird being in a house with people she didn't really know. She sat on the couch quietly. Casey jumped over the couch and sat next to her. When he landed on the couch it made her bounce up. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV.  
"So what year are you in Skye?" He asked  
"10, what about you?"  
"I left school. It's in the genes, none of us liked it"  
"I don't mind it"  
"Got any friends"  
"Had." She replied  
"What do you mean had?"  
"well we weren't meant to move for another two weeks when I finished the term but I got home yesterday and dad was already packing the car"  
"Why?"  
"He said he needed a change"  
"Hey, got any photo's from when you lived in the city?" He asked  
"Yeah on my laptop. I'll go get it" She said getting up  
She went out the door to the car. She could hear quiet yelling. Her parent's arguing...again like they always did. She couldn't hear much but what she did hear she didn't like the sound of.

"Why'd you have to come here?" Her mum yelled quietly  
"We'll there was no where else to go"  
"We'll if you didn't have to leave all the sudden we could have planned something"  
"It's fine, Skye's safe here"  
Skye thought what would she be in danger from? She didn't know whether or not to speak up. She went back to the door and made it look like she just came out and heard nothing.  
"Hey mum, have you seen my laptop" She asked walking towards the car  
"Ahh I think it's on the back seat sweetie" She replied  
"OK thanks" She said opening the door and taking it out

She went back inside and sat next to Casey showing him all the old photo's. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about what she had just heard. Maybe there was more to this than she first thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please :) :)**


	3. Chap 2: You had a choice

Skye woke up sore after sleeping on a mattress next to the end of her parents bed. She hated it when she was the first to wake up. She listened to see if she could hear anyone else was awake. She lied there staring at the ceiling. How long was she gonna have to stay here for? She didn't even know her cousins. She never had any other family in the city, she was an only child and didn't know if her parents had any siblings. She got up cringing from the pain from how she slept the night before. She quietly opened the door and crept out in to the lounge room.

"Morning" She heard someone say coming down the hall behind her.  
She nearly jumped through the roof "Shit! I didn't think anyone else was up"  
Casey Laughed "Sorry bout that your up early, thought you'd still be asleep after bombing out on the couch last night"  
"I fell asleep on the couch last night"  
"Yeah" Casey replied getting a bowl out of the cupboard.  
"That'd explain why i'm so sore"  
Casey Laughed, "Do you know when your starting school?"  
"No, but there's only two weeks left though"  
"Still, you can't sit around and do nothing for four weeks"  
"Yeah but we don't even have a house yet" She said putting her toast in the toaster.  
Skye looked at her watch. It was 7:30. Right about now she would be walking down to the bus stop. She was waiting for the moment when one of her friends would text her and ask where she was. She didn't know what she should tell them, Make a lie or tell her the truth. She heard her phone begin to go off. She ran over to the couch and saw that she had two new message's from Jess.  
"Who's texting you?" Asked Casey  
"Jess, My friend from Melbourne"  
"What doe's she want"  
"She wants to know why I'm not at the bus stop"  
"What are you gonna tell her"  
"The truth I guess, I've moved and were not gonna see each other ever again"  
"Yeah but there's Facebook"  
"But it's not the same" She said sitting back at the table. "She doesn't need to know right now"  
"Hey do you know how to surf?" Asked Casey

"How are we gonna find a house at such short notice" Susie asked Drew as they both Lay in bed  
"Don't worry, Brax sorted something out"  
"So you _had_ already planned this"  
"No, I hadn't planned to go this early, We'll just have to tell them that we need to move in early"  
"You know how much this has stuffed Skye around, She's had to leave all her friends and the things she loves all because her dad made a stupid mistake and it's come back to haunt him"  
"It's not my fault"  
"You had a choice." She said getting up  
"You don't know what it was like OK I had to do it"  
"No, There's a different set of rules for you and I'm sick of it!" She said walking out the door

She walked out into the Lounge room just and Casey and Skye walked in  
"Where have you guys been?" Susie Asked  
"Down the beach" Skye replied "Surfing"  
"Since when have you known how to surf?" She asked  
"There's always a first for something"  
"She seems like a natural" Casey said walking past  
"See maybe I do got skills" Skye joked to her mum  
"If you keep talking like that you won't"  
"Come on don't be so jelly"  
Her mum smiled at her "Go have a shower and get dressed"  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking you to school today"  
"What but it's nearly the end of term"  
"It's better you get back into it so your not behind everyone else"  
"It won't be that bad" Said Casey "Heath's married to the principal"  
"OK that is bad and I don't even really know Heath"  
"I know a lot of kids in your form and their really nice"  
"Yeah you've probably dated them all"  
"You don't even know me"  
"Your pretty readable"

Later that morning Skye and her mum went down to the High school to enroll Skye. It was different to her old school. For starters this was a public school whereas Skye's old school was Private. In a way it was good because she hated some of the things at her old school. It was a lot smaller too. She saw some of the kids in their uniforms, she like them. They were better than her old uniform which consisted of a Blazer, Hat and Tie.  
"You like it so far" Her mum asked her  
"Doesn't seem too bad" She replied

"So you can start on Monday" Bianca said handing Skye some paper.  
"Cool, thanks" She replied  
Skye and her mum walked out of the school just as the other kids were going to lunch. There was a boy who caught her eye. He had short brown hair and looked really sporty. She found him really cute. Too bad she had to go.  
"So you excited about starting school" Her mum asked as she got in the car  
"Kinda, but what's t exciting about school"  
"Yeah I guess your right"  
"Hey, I'm not sleeping on the floor again am I?"  
"No were moving into the house this afternoon"  
"That's quick"  
"Yeah well we already had the house we're just moving in a bit earlier"  
"do you agree with it?"  
"Skye..."  
"No mum tell me the truth"  
"I'll get used to it"

That night Skye and her parents finally moved into their new house. It wasn't far from the beach and not far from Brax's. She finally got to sleep in her own bed which she was happy about. When she went to bed she couldn't stop thinking about the boy she saw at school. She kept wondering if he was going to be in her classes and if so what would happen


	4. Chap 3: Princess

Skye woke up to the screeching sound of her alarm. She threw her hand towards the clock. Five tries later she eventually got it to stop. She got out of bed and went to have a shower. She was still half asleep when she got into the bathroom. When she went to reach out for the conditioner the water went ice-cold.  
"HEY!" She screamed as the ice cold water ran down her back  
"Sorry" Someone yelled from the kitchen.  
She was still getting used to the new house. It was completely different to her old house in the city.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in her new school uniform. It was completely different to her old one. She felt good not being weighed down by her blazer and tie. She began to dry her long dark red hair. She tied it back into a ponytail leaving her neatly trimmed fringe out. She was worried she'd look like a dork, but she didn't know any other hair styles.

She went out into the kitchen where her mum and dad were.  
"Who turned the water on while I was in the shower?" Skye asked  
"Yeah sorry about that" Her mum replied  
"Why doe's it do that" She asked  
"It's the heating system" Her dad replied "Hey do you want us to drop you off to school today?"  
"what am I... Six!?" she said sarcastically while picking up her school bag.  
"At least eat your breakfast" Her mum said buttering some toast  
"Fine then" Skye said reaching over the table and grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in front of her mum.  
"Hey!" Her mum snapped  
"What?" Skye questioned with half her toast already in her mouth  
"If your gonna walk to school go now otherwise you'll be late.  
"See ya" She said kissing her mum on the cheek  
"Love you" Her mum replied  
"Love you guys too" She replied hugging her dad

As she walked out the door she put her ear phones in and began to listen to her iPod. Her friend in Melbourne had sent her some Short stack songs and now she was hooked. She turned it up really loud and began to dance as she walked along.  
"HEY!" She heard someone yell behind her  
She turned around and took her earphones out  
"what?" She questioned as Casey walked towards her  
"Your parents ditch you" He asked walking towards her  
"I ditched them, what about you"  
"They ditched me along time ago" He joked  
"You want to walk to school with me"  
"Uh better not"  
"Why?"  
"I'm a Braxton"  
"Right, the whole gang thing" She said "But it might stop me from getting bullied"  
"Hey you've got more of a chance of being cracked onto than bullied"  
"All the more reason to come" She said not knowing if what Casey said was a compliment or an insult. "Don't know how I should take that"  
"In a good way" He said putting his arm around her  
"Alright then" She said holding his hand and walking along to the school

"Sorry got to drop you at the gate" Casey said  
"It's fine, not like i'm in kindy" She joked  
"Good luck" He said walking off  
"What's luck" She questioned to herself as she walked towards the school  
She went to Ms Scott's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" someone said in her office  
She opened the door and walked in  
"Skye, I see you finally got here" She said  
"Yeah sorry, got caught up"  
"With who"  
"Casey decided to walk to school with me"  
"It's ok I'll let you off considering its your first day"  
She handed Skye some paper, "I'll show you to your locker then I'll take you to English"  
Skye followed her out of her office to the locker block.

Bianca knocked on the English room door. Skye walked in.  
"Mr McGuire, this is Skye, your new student" She said to him  
"Hello Skye" He said, "There's a free desk next to Maddie, I'll get you a task sheet"  
Skye walked to the back row were Maddie and a few other kids were sitting.  
"Maddie" Skye said putting her hand out as Skye sat next to her.  
"Skye" She replied shaking her hand.  
"And thats Evie, Oscar, Tamara, Sasha and Matt" She said pointing at the other kids at the desks next to them  
"Who's he" She said pointing at the guy in front of her and Maddie  
"I'm Spencer" He said turning around  
Once he turned around she recognized him, It was the boy who she had seen the other day.  
"Oi! Back row, Quiet" Mr McGuire yelled  
"What's up his butt?" Spencer said facing back to the front  
Skye quietly giggled as she got a pencil out of her pencil case.  
"He's not normally like that" Maddie said quietly  
"right" Skye replied  
"Alright Skye and Maddie that's an after school" Said Mr McGuire  
"What" Exclaimed Maddie  
"Don't make it two after schools" He said writing their names on the board  
"They didn't do anything" Evie butted in  
"You too" He said writing her name on the board  
"This is stupid" Said Oscar with Tamra and Sasha joining in  
"Booo!" Josh yelled from the back of the room  
"OK You four as well"  
"There goes half the class" Said Matt  
"Matt as well then, anyone else care to join them"  
"Yeah I will" Said Spencer  
"Alrighty then, you nine meet me after school"

The bell went and they all walked out of class.  
"What's his problem" Skye said walking to her locker  
"Bit too much-" Maddie said as she pretended to drink  
"Really"  
"Yep" Said Oscar "And we should know"  
Skye looked at him weird  
"He's our uncle" Said Evie  
"Right, so we shouldn't be bad mouthing him then"  
"It's alright" She said "We do it too"  
"What was your old school like?" Maddie asked standing next to Skyes locker  
"Typical Melbourne all girls private school"  
"All Girls?" Said Oscar "Did you guys even know we existed"  
"Eventually" She joked  
"What brought to the the bay" Asked Evie  
"Dad wanted to move and my cousins live here anyway"  
"Who are your cousins?" Asked Evie  
"Brax, Heath and Casey Braxton"  
They all looked at her weird "Is that a bad thing" She said quietly  
"No" Evie said quietly  
"Is everyone in summer bay related? I thought you guys were messed up but man thats just wrong" Matt said standing behind Skye  
"Matt what are you doing?" Asked Spencer walking up to them  
"Just checking out the summer bay princess"  
"Leave her alone" He said  
Matt laughed and walked off.  
"What have you got now?" Spencer asked Skye  
"Geography" She replied  
"Do you know where that is" He asked  
"No" She laughed  
"I'll show you" He said walking alone with her  
"Why did you dob yourself in for detention this afternoon"  
"Didn't think it was right"  
"Mr McGuire's not normally like that is he?"  
"No, he's a bit of an alco at the moment" He said "But you didn't hear that from me"  
"Alright then" Skye replied  
"This is your class" He said showing her  
"Your not in it?" She asked  
"No i've got economics"  
"Thanks" She replied  
"See you this afternoon" He joked  
"Yeah" She replied walking into class

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm Happy for any ideas for** _Que sera sera_ **and **_Bound by blood _**to leave them in a review or PM me :) Hope you enjoyed :) SM.**


	5. Chap 4: Detentionare

Skye sat at her desk looking at the clock. The ticking had become a nursery rhyme slowly sending her to sleep. She felt a piece of paper hit her in the back. she did a lent backwards in her seat letting her ponytail touch her lower back and looked at maddie upside down.  
"What?" She whispered to maddie  
"Five minutes" She whispered back  
"Yes" Skye cheered  
"Maddie, Skye, do you want another detention"  
"No sir" Skye said sitting back in her seat  
"Get back to your work then"  
Skye let out a big yawn and stretched as she went back to her work. She looked across at Spencer sitting across from her. She could see he was on his phone. She had a quiet laugh to herself. She was just wishing she had her phone with her as well. She rested her head on the desk and looked towards Spencer. He was counting down from 5 on his hand.  
"3...2...1" He mouthed  
No Bell  
Skye laughed shaking her head on the desk.  
"4...3..." Sky mouthed with the bell going half way through  
Everyone got up and was about to walk out of the class.  
"You guys all learnt your lessons" Zac asked before they walked out.  
"Yes" Most the class said in unison  
"Good, I don't want to see you guys in here again"  
They all walked out the class and went to their lockers  
'And what lesson was that?" Skye asked  
"Dunno" Replied Maddie  
"To never talk again" Said Spencer "I think?"  
"Sorry, all I heard was never come back here, as in school" Matt said walking past  
"Ha. ha. ha." Spencer said as he went past  
Maddie and Skye pretended to laugh. Skye got her phone out of her bag and went to text her parents. She was halfway through her text when Spencer snatched her phone out of her hands  
"Hey!" She yelled "What are you doing?"  
"Just checking the time"  
"You have a watch on" Skye replied  
He stopped what her was doing and looked at his wrist "So I do"  
He handed her back her phone still on the messages  
"What are you guys doing?" Sasha asked coming up to them  
"Not much" Replied maddie  
"Wanna get a juice"  
"Yeah" replied Maddie "What about you Skye?"  
"Yeah, mum and dad haven't replied yet so I'm in"

Sasha, Skye, Tamara and Maddie went down to the surf club and got a juice. They sat at a table talking about things girls talk about.  
"So what actually goes on in an all girls school?" Maddie asked  
"A lot of cat fights" Skye joked "No it's not very interesting"  
"How are you really related to the Braxton's" Asked Sasha  
"Their my dad's 1st cousins" She replied "What's so bad about them"  
"Nothing" Replied Sasha  
"It's just some things them and the Barrett's caused"  
"Yeah their nothing but trouble" Replied Skye  
"Hey guys can you excuse me for a sec" Maddie said getting up and walking over to Josh  
"Sure" Tamara replied taking a sip of her juice.  
"So Skye, who do you like" Sasha asked  
Skye went red "No-one"  
"Come on there's got to be someone"  
"Spencer" Skye said quietly  
The three of them went quiet  
"Don't tell me he's a bad boy too" Skye joked  
"No he's not, it's just he's Maddie's ex" Said Tamara  
"Why do I get the feeling this has turned into mean girls"  
Sasha and Tamara laughed.  
"Hey Skye" Brax yelled walking up to them  
"What" She replied  
"Time to go home" He said  
"Mum said she was picking me up"  
"Change of plans" He said "Come on detentionare"  
She pulled a face at him as she picked her school bag up  
"How did you know about that" She asked him walking off  
"Small town and Bianca's Heath's wife"  
"What, Ms Scott's married to Heath"  
"Yeah" Brax laughed  
"Oh man" She said getting in the car "How come mum didn't text me"  
"I dunno"  
"Why do I get the feeling something's going on"  
"Maybe cause something is" Brax teased "Were you fine with me picking you up just then?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be"  
"It's just casey never was"  
"Really, and he's your brother, there's something wrong with him then"  
"Tell me about it"

Skye didn't have any idea of what trouble her cousins had caused in this town. It was worse than she could possibly imagine. Hopefully being Brax's cousin wouldn't cause her any trouble.


	6. Chap 5: Love is an ocean wide

**NOTE: This story is set in current time but Brax is still getting over Charlie, Heath is married to Bianca and Casey is still a bad boy like he used to be. :) SM**

* * *

_Family: A bunch of people who hate each other and eat dinner together._

Skye sat at the kitchen table reading a book. She would do her homework but she didn't know when her parents would get there.  
"Why can't I just walk home?" Skye asked Brax  
"It's not safe"  
"I used to walk home when we were in the city"  
"Yeah but you don't know anyone here"  
She sat quietly, she had no come back and she didn't want to start an argument with someone she barely even knew.

It would be 20 minutes before her parents finally came.  
"Whoa what happened to you?" Brax asked as Drew walked through the door followed by Susie  
Skye turned around and saw her dad with a huge cut on the side of his forehead which had been stitched up. "Dad are you OK"  
"Yeah i'm fine I just hit my head when I was trying to fix the back door and the fly screen swung back and hit me"  
"You're an Idiot dad" She said hugging him  
Brax looked at him and then looked at Susie. "Hey Skye why don't you go out the back for a sec. I think Casey's still got his old soccer ball out there."  
"OK" She replied going out the back

"That's not from a fly screen door, is it" Brax said to Drew  
"No, he confronted me"  
"What you tell him"  
"That I didn't know, He's after us again"  
"Yeah well that's what you get when you move back here"  
"Were not moving again, your going to the police and telling them the truth" Susie said to Drew  
"Suz, I can't do you know what they'll do to me"  
"Well its better than what he'll do to you"  
"That's why you got me to pick Skye up today"  
"If he saw us at the school he might do something to her"  
"And you guys coming here was a good idea" Brax snapped "Now you've just put my families lives in danger!"  
Drew was quiet "I'm sorry, but I need your help Brax"  
"No, I'm not apart of that gang anymore, I can't help you" He said walking out.

_Love: nature's way of tricking people into reproducing_

Skye sat in the backyard kicking the soccer ball around. She was beginning to get bored. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw an unknown number appear. She hesitantly answered it. Maybe one of her old friends from Melbourne had got a new number.  
"Hello?" She said putting the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Skye, It's Spencer"  
"Spencer, how'd you get this number?"  
"I called my phone when I stole yours before"  
She looked at her call list. "So you did" She said putting the phone back to her ear  
"Are you free at the moment, do you wanna catch up"  
She turned around and looked at Brax coming out the door "Not right now sorry"  
"Ah that's OK, I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
"Yeah" She replied "Iv'e got to go now"  
"See ya" He replied  
"Bye" She replied hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket  
"Who was that" Asked Brax  
"A boy from school"  
"Your mum and dad are here"  
"Cool, thanks" She said walking inside  
"Skye," He said walking over to her "See ya" He said hugging her  
"Bye" She replied

That night when Skye got home things were a bit weird between her parents. She went out the back door to get some clothes off the line. Before she got there she realized something, the door didn't slam. She turned around and walked back over to it. She opened it again and tried to slam it shut like a wind blowing it, but it still didn't slam. It just slowly closed. She saw a door closer thing above it. It made the door slow down and not slam  
'That couldn't hit you and cut you' she thought to herself  
She went into the kitchen and confronted her dad.  
"You didn't get hit by the fly wire door did you" She said to him  
"No your mum hit me with a frying pan" He joked  
"DAD! I'm being serious how did it happen?"  
"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got into a bit of a fight"  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because I'm your dad" He said pulling her closer to him "And I want you to know that whatever happens I love you"  
"Why are you saying this"  
"If something bad were to happen, I want you to know"  
"Like what"  
"Nothing but as long as were together we'll be safe"

* * *

**Skye's family secret will be revealed in the next chapter...Hopefully :)**


	7. Chap 6: Revenge is Redemption

"Skye and I are moving back to the city tomorrow" Her mum said as they walked inside  
"No you guys are staying here" Her dad yelled  
"What's going on?" Skye asked dropping her bag on the ground  
"Nothing, go do your homework" Her dad replied  
"Well I kinda can't if you guys keep yelling at each other like that"  
"SKYE!" her dad yelled "go to your room"  
She felt like yelling in his face but she didn't. She looked at him disgusted and picked up her school bag slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day

Skye walked along the footpath on her way home from school listening to her music and scrolling through her news feed. she was a couple houses down from her house when she began to see flashing lights in front of her. She took her earphones out and looked saw Brax standing in front of her. not a word was said. She looked past him and saw cop cars.  
"What happened?" She asked worried  
"Skye I'm sorry" He replied  
Her breathing got faster and her heart began to pound. She looked towards the house and saw a body bag come out the door. Her bag and phone fell to the ground.  
"NO!" She screamed as she tried to run towards the house but was quickly stopped by Brax, "NO!" She continued to cry.  
"Skye, hey it's alright" He said trying to comfort her as she fell to the ground a sobbing mess. Brax knelt down on the ground and held her in his arms.

Skye had stopped crying. Her heart had finally been broken into a million pieces. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel.  
"Tell me you had nothing to do with this." She asked him as they sat on the ground.  
"why would you think that?" He asked  
"I just need to know"  
"No" He said "I had nothing to do with it"  
A police officer came over and began to talk to Skye  
"You can't interview her now" Said Brax  
"Well we need to ask her a few questions"  
Brax looked at the officer, "She just lost her parents"  
"I know but we need to asked her some questions"  
"Not today please"  
The officer thought for a second "Alright, But we will have to ask her some questions soon"  
"Thank you" Brax replied  
"Has Skye got some family she can stay with tonight"  
"She can stay with us, were her cousins" Brax explained  
"OK then" The officer replied getting up and walking back to the police car.

Skye sat in the front seat of Brax's car. She was just staring at the same spot. Brax pulled into the driveway. He looked at Skye, he saw tears flow down her cheeks. He reached out and held her hand. She looked at him  
"what made you see that there was more to life than the river boys"  
Brax thought for a second "Someone taught me that family is more important and showed me what you can miss out on in life"  
"Were they special"  
"She was very special" He said "Why do you ask"  
"Dad always put the river boys first, I just wish he had spent more time with us, cared about us a bit more" She said starting to cry  
"Hey, I'm sure he cared about you" He said hugging her.  
They went inside where Casey and Ricky were. Brax hadn't been talking to Ric lately which made things a bit awkward. Casey went up to Skye and wrapped his arms around her. Skye began to cry again  
"Oh Skye I'm so sorry" He said trying to comfort her.  
"Are you guys alright to look after her" Brax asked looking at Ricky  
"Yeah sure" Ricky replied  
Brax walked out the door and got into his car and drove off.

He slowly walked through the grass, the strong cool sea breeze blowing past his shirt.  
"Hey Charlie" He sighed  
He looked at a card next to her grave stone left by Ruby.  
"So um, I thought about a few things and it's beginning to make some sense about letting go of the anger which is hard because you shouldn't have been taken from me but you were, just like Drew and Susie were taken from Skye" He said "But you were and, you know, life goes on."  
"Anyway you know why I'm here now, Charlie, because your'e not here are you, your'e out there somewhere on that horizon and I'll never forget you, and I'll always love you, but I...I gotta let you go. So this is it, Goodbye" He said trying not to cry.  
He walked off, he could finally see everything more clearly. He knew what he had to do now, he had to tell her.

"Where's Skye?" Brax asked Ricky  
"She's out the in the backyard with Casey, why?"  
"I need to tell her something" He said walking out the back door  
He walked out and saw Skye sitting next to Casey. He thought maybe he shouldn't tell her but she needed to know. He walked up to them.  
"Hey Case can you leave us alone for a bit" He asked  
"Brax not now" Casey said  
"Case go inside"  
Casey looked at Skye, she nodded her head, Casey went back inside the house. Brax sat down next to her.  
"Skye I need to tell you something" He hesitated  
"What" She asked  
"Drew and Susie, they weren't your parents" He said straight out  
"What" She said shocked  
"I...I'm your dad" He said quietly  
"No, your lying" She said shocked  
"I wish I was"  
"No" She cried  
"Skye" He said trying to calm, her down  
"No" She said getting up and walking off.


	8. Chap 7: Your life is a lie

"Drew and Susie, they weren't your parents" He said straight out  
"What" She said shocked  
"I...I'm your dad" He said quietly  
"No, your lying" She said shocked  
"I wish I was"  
"No" She cried  
"Skye" He said trying to calm, her down  
"No" She said getting up and walking off.

* * *

Brax followed her into the house, "Skye stop." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. She looked at him and said nothing. He knew something.  
"What aren't you telling me" Skye demanded  
"Nothing" He replied  
"No. Don't give me that bull shit Brax" She yelled "TELL ME! Whose my mum?"  
He went quiet. "I don't know, but it wasn't Susie"  
Her heart stopped with what her had just told her.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was trying to protect you"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore. you can't protect me"  
She stormed out the door

She sat on the beach drowning her sorrows. The cold winter's air made her throat feel like it was about to freeze. She saw him come up and sit next to her in the sand. He took his jumper off and wrapped it around her.  
"Did you know?" She asked  
"No. I was too young" Replied Casey  
"But you eventually found out"  
He nodded his head. "Yep. but only a few weeks ago"  
"Why didn't he tell me"  
"He thought he was doing something good." He said " And you were happy, there was no need to ruin that"  
"How is not telling me that my parents, no wait, the strangers who raised me for the past 15 years are no relation to me whatsoever and some stranger who I've supposedly known since I was little is my dad"  
"OK maybe that wasn't doing any good but Brax didn't even know about you until you showed up on our doorstep and we had no chance of being able to look after you"  
"Why do things have to be the way they are"  
"Life's not fair Skye, we just have top learn to roll with the punches" Casey said putting his arm around her. "You coming home tonight?" He asked  
"Thought I might sleep out here"  
"No. It's like -10 degrees. you'll die"  
"Doe's it matter" She said bluntly  
"I won't let you"  
She looked at him. his lips were going blue and purple. If that was happening to him what was happening to her.  
"Promise me on thing though"  
"What" he replied  
"Everything will stay the same"  
"Sure cuz!" He joked pulling her up  
"Thanks uncle Case" She joked  
"That's a bit scary" He replied

When they got home Brax and Ricky were there.  
"Skye can talk, please" Asked Brax  
"I just want to go to bed"  
"Sure" Brax replied  
Skye walked into the spare room leaving Casey, Brax and Ricky in the lounge room.  
"Why'd you have to tell her now Brax"  
"I don't know I just needed to tell her"  
"Couldn't it have waited"  
"No Case, I don't need to explain it to you OK, so leave me alone" He said walking out the door followed by Ricky  
"Brax wait up" She said running after him  
"What" He snapped  
"Did you tell her the whole truth, what you told me"  
"No" He replied  
"Why"  
"I couldn't"  
"That's alright just tell her tomorrow"  
"what if she doesn't want to talk to me"  
"Well she's gonna have to isn't she"

_the next morning_

"Skye can we talk to you for a sec" Ricky asked  
Skye quietly sat at the table  
"I need to tell you the whole truth" Said Brax  
"Like who my mum is"  
"I don't know the answer to that but is there anything else you want to ask me?" Asked Brax. He sat awkwardly, he had no idea of what he was meant to do, how could he be a father.  
"Why'd did I end up living with Drew and Susie?"  
"When you showed up on our doorstep we didn't know what to do, we couldn't look after you and I didn't want you to go into foster care so Drew and Susie looked after you"  
"Were they even your cousins?"  
"No, Drew was a part of the river boys"  
"So you left me with a stranger, Why would they take on someone's child"  
"Because I had something over Drew"  
Skye looked at him shocked "What over him"  
Brax looked down at the table "He killed a guy"  
"You...you left me with a murderer"  
"I too complicated Skye, I knew he did it and if he didn't take you I'd tell the cops. Now I realize how much of a mistake it was"  
"What me, or leaving me with a murder" She snapped standing up  
"Skye, It was an accident"  
"Thanks, thanks a lot _dad _" She said walking out the door. On the way out she went past Casey.  
"Hey Skye what's going on" He asked as she walked past  
She kept walking and went straight past him  
"Skye" He yelled running up to her  
"What" She said turning around  
"What happened in there?"  
"I just found out how much of a mistake I was"  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
"Pretty sure it is, enough of a mistake to leave me with a murder" She said  
Casey looked at her quietly trying to comprehend what she just said  
"Why do you care anyway" She asked  
"Because we don't give up on family"  
"I'm not family"  
"Yes you are, whether you like it or not" He joked hugging her


	9. Chap 8: words I never said

"What happened in there?"  
"I just found out how much of a mistake I was"  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
"Why do you care anyway" She asked  
"Because we don't give up on family"  
"I'm not family"  
"Yes you are, whether you like it or not" He joked hugging her

* * *

As Brax lay on his bed he thought about everything that had just happened. Maybe he could have handled it better but when was the right time. He heard the door open. He looked up thinking it would be Skye but it was Ricky.  
"Brooding in your man cave" She said as she stood in the doorway.  
Brax sighed and ignored her.  
"Are you gonna talk to me?" She asked  
"Bout what?" He asked  
"I was just hoping you could give me some pointers on the share market" She joked "What do you think about Skye"  
"Don't you worry about her, she's my daughter"  
"Too late"  
Brax sighed and got up  
"I'm usually happy to avoid your business Brax but this is messing with your head"  
"I'm not doing this"  
"Yes you are" She said walking over to him  
"I told you i'd deal with it" He yelled at her  
She went quiet "I thought we could trust each other completely, with anything"  
Brax didn't reply. Ricky walked out letting the door slam behind her. Nothing was going right. He had only just said goodbye to Charlie now he was stuck with his daughter, worried the cops would take her off him once they found out. What was he supposed to do. He walked into the kitchen just as Skye walked through the front door.  
"Where have you been?" He asked her  
"does it matter" She replied.  
There was a knock at the door. Skye went over to answer it. "Skye, don't"  
"Why" She asked  
He put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He walked over to the window and looked towards the door. He went up and opened it.  
"Mr Braxton," The officer said "Hope were not interrupting you"  
"Nope not at all" He said looking towards Skye  
"We were just wondering if we could ask Skye about what happened the other day"  
"I don't think she's up for it at the moment" Said Brax  
"No Brax, it's alright"  
"Skye..." He said looking at her. He thought for a second "OK we'll come down"  
"Good, we'll see you soon" The officer said walking off.

Brax went over and got his car keys  
"Are you sure you want to do this"  
"I'm going to have to sooner or later"  
"We need to get our story's straight"  
"Why?" asked Skye  
"Just don't tell them"  
"What that your my dad"  
"If they find out then were stuck"  
"Fine, as far as I know your still my cousin"

As they were about to go in to the interview room the police officer stopped them.  
"You can't go in with her Mr. Braxton"  
"Why not?"  
"You were at the crime scene too and we need to hear it from Skye on her own"  
"But she's only 15"  
"It's alright we have a youth worker"  
Skye looked at Brax in shock "No" She said scared  
"Hey it's going to be alright" He said to her "I'll be right out here"  
She nodded her head.  
She went in and sat at the table, the police officer went and sat on the other side of the table.  
"OK Skye, your not in trouble or anything so don't worry,i'm going to ask you a few questions about the other day" He said "Is that alright"  
She nodded her head "Yep"  
"What happened the day before your parent's died?"  
"I went to school like usual and then went to Brax's in the afternoon"  
"Why did you go to Brax's after school"  
"I had detention and mum and dad couldn't come and get me"  
"Detention, you don't seem like a naughty person" He joked trying to make her smile "What'd you do"  
"Talked in class"  
He laughed "Don't worry I had a lot of detentions when I was your age"  
There was a silence. "Why couldn't your parents pick you up"  
"I don't know"  
"How did they seem when they came to Brax's"  
"Dad seemed alright but mum was a bit quiet, but dad had been whacked in the head"  
"Do you know how?"  
"He said it was the back door"  
"But you don't think it was do you?"  
Skye thought for a second, maybe she had said too much "I don't know"  
"OK, What about when you got home"  
She thought for a second...

...The car ride was silent. No one said anything to anyone. When they got home her mum went straight inside leaving Skye and her dad outside. She got her bag out of the boot and went inside with her dad.  
"Skye and I are moving back to the city tomorrow" Her mum said as they walked inside  
"No you guys are staying here" Her dad yelled  
"What's going on?" Skye asked dropping her bag on the ground  
"Nothing, go do your homework" Her dad replied  
"Well I kinda can't if you guys keep yelling at each other like that"  
"SKYE!" her dad yelled "go to your room"  
She felt like yelling in his face but she didn't. She looked at him disgusted and picked up her school bag slamming the door behind her. She got changed and went to bed. She could still hear her parents arguing. It really hurt her. She hated it when they argued. She started to cry. She buried her head in her pillow. She wanted her family to be a happy, normal family but it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
When she got up in the morning her mum was already awake.  
"Are you alright?" She asked  
"I'm fine" He mum smiled making her sandwich  
She looked at her mum, she was making her a nutella sandwich, she always did that when her and her dad got into an argument. It was her way of saying sorry.  
"I'm not five anymore" She joked putting the sandwich in her bag.  
"I know, but you'll always be my baby" She said kissing her on the forehead  
"Mum" Skye groaned  
"Thats right it's not cool for teenage girls to love their mum's isn't it"  
Skye laughed  
"Get to school or you'll be late"  
"Love you" She said kissing her mum on the forehead.

"Then I walked to school" She said  
"You didn't see anything weird"  
"I had only been living there for a few days, so everything seemed weird"  
"You didn't see Mr. Braxton's car there did you"  
"No" She replied, she looked down at the ground  
"I think were done here, you can go home now"  
Skye got up and went out the door. Brax came up to her and hugged her.  
"I want to go home" She cried  
"Sure" He said holding her tightly 


	10. Chap 9: Do you love her?

Brax looked at Skye as they drove home, She was quietly crying.  
"Hey it's alright" He said rubbing her on the back.  
"Why is it once you loose someone you realize how much you love them" She asked  
"It's just the way it is" Brax replied thinking about Charlie  
He took a deep breathe, "I know it hurts, but it will get better. It might not seem like it, but it will."  
"Are you talking from a personal view"  
"Yep" He replied "The reason why I left the river boys was because of a girl, Charlie, and I really loved her, I almost wanted to marry her"  
"What stopped you"  
"Nothing, I was going to wait till we moved to the city but I missed it, she died the day we were supposed to leave. It was my fault my past had got her in danger and it was all out of revenge."  
"Just like Drew and Susie, revenge"  
"Yeah" Brax replied  
"So who did Drew kill?"  
Brax was quiet "I'll tell you when we get home"  
"Why, so I can run away" She joked  
"Yeah something like that" He replied

When they got home they were the only ones there. Skye sat on the couch and Brax came and sat next to her.  
"Are you gonna tell me now" She asked  
He looked into her piercing blue eyes "The guy Drew killed was the brother of a guy from a rival gang."  
"Wow the ripple affect was right" She replied "and how do you come into this"  
"I helped him"  
Skye looked at him "No not in that way, I had nothing to do with the murder but I helped him after. I protected him"  
"then I came along"  
"You were my wild card out of there" He said "In a good way"  
"You put my life in danger to save your own"  
"I was going to come back and get you but I didn't want to endanger you"  
"How did you know they weren't going to find us"  
"Cause i sent the trail cold, I told them lies" He said "They almost killed me because of it"  
Skye went quiet, she had just realized how much he sacrificed for her. "I'm sorry for everything I said before"  
"It's alright, I just want you to know that I love you"  
That was the first time he had told her that since everything happened.  
"Wasn't that hard was it" She joked  
Brax laughed  
"I love you too dad" She smiled  
She leaned across and hugged him. Maybe brax could do this. Maybe he could be a father, how hard could it be, His motivation was for him to not turn out like his old man.

"Grubs up" Brax yelled from the kitchen. Skye came out of her room into the kitchen. She got a plate out of the cupboard and dished her food up.  
"Can we eat on the couch?" She asked  
Brax looked at her  
"Please daddy" She teased  
"Alight, how can i give into those big blue eyes"  
"Yes" She said sitting on the couch  
"Oi, what do you owe me"  
She went up and kissed him on the cheek  
"Good" Replied Brax. They sat on the couch watching TV and eating their dinner. Skye got halfway through her dinner and put it to the side.  
"You full already"  
"Yeah turns out I don't have a gut the same size as you."  
"Hey, you dished your own up" He laughed  
They went back to watching TV. Skye saw a photo next to the tv. She couldn't see who it was at first but then she realized it was of Brax and Ricky.  
"Do you love her?" She asked  
"What are you on about?"  
"Ricky, do you love her"  
"Yeah"  
"Well have you told her that"  
"um... No"  
"Well you should, whats stopped you"  
"I don't know"  
Brax put his arm around her. "You gonna eat that?" He asked pointing at her dinner.  
"No" She replied  
"Good" He said leaning forward. He paused for a second  
"What" Skye asked  
"Did you hear that?" Brax asked  
"No, did you fart" She laughed  
"Quiet" He said getting up  
Skye looked at him and followed him. All the sudden there was a loud bang and the window smashed sending glass flying over Skye. Skye screamed and ducked down. Brax covered her with himself.  
"Are you alright" He asked her  
"I'm fine" She said looking at him  
Skye wiped blood off her cheek along with some tears.  
"Stay here" He said running out the door.  
Brax ran down the road but it was too dark all he could see were some tail lights. He walked back to the house. As he was walking up he saw a piece of paper stuck to the window. He looked at it and read the big black words. He ran back inside to see if Skye was still there.  
"SKYE!" He yelled  
The note flapped in the wind with the words, _Do you love her? _written big and Black.


	11. Chap 10: Caught out?

Brax ran down the road but it was too dark all he could see were some tail lights. He walked back to the house. As he was walking up he saw a piece of paper stuck to the window. He looked at it and read the big black words. He ran back inside to see if Skye was still there.  
"SKYE!" He yelled  
The note flapped in the wind with the words, _Do you love her? _written big and bold.

* * *

"SKYE" Brax yelled as he ran into the house. He looked in the kitchen, she was no where to be found. "Skye?" He said worrying. As he was about to reach for his phone he heard a voice.  
"What?" She asked waking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh Skye" He said going up and hugging her "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine" She said sarcastically "Did you see anything"  
"No, only lights" He said looking at the cut on her cheek "We need to get that checked out"  
"Aren't you gonna call the police first"  
"Ah yeah" Brax said reaching for his phone "Can you call Heath"  
"Yeah" She said getting her phone  
Not long later Heath and Ricky showed up  
"Is everything alright" Heath asked walking in  
"It's fine" Brax said sarcastically  
"Are you guys alright?" Ricky asked  
"I'm fine but Skye cut her cheek, can you take her to the hospital" He asked Ricky  
"Sure, come on Skye" She said going out the door  
"Be careful" Brax yelled out to them

"What happened" Heath asked  
"I heard a car then someone shot at the window, and there was a note out the front"  
"What note"  
" _Do you love her? _"  
"About Skye"  
"That's what I thought, but what if it's Ricky"  
"What makes you think that"  
"Before we got shot at Skye was talking about if I love Ricky, Exactly what was written on the piece of paper"  
"Do you know who it could have been"  
"I have no idea" He said sitting on the couch "You, Bianca and Harley need to get out of here"  
"No, I'm not leaving you guys here"  
"Heath go, look after your family till this is over"  
"What about you, how are you gonna look after Skye" He said "She's your responsibility now"  
"I'll sort it out when it come's to that"  
"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked  
"Yes, you need to go"  
Just as Heath walked out the police walked in.

"Do you have any idea of who it was" Ricky asked Skye as they waited for the doctor  
"Probably the same people who killed Drew and Susie"  
Nate walked in when Skye had finished talking  
"Sorry only doctor available" He said looking at Ricky  
"That's alright" She replied  
"So Skye, what happened" He said looking at her cheek  
"Window exploded"  
"Windows don't explode for no reason, what happened"  
"Someone shot at us"  
"Us?" He asked looking at Ricky  
"Brax and Skye" Ricky replied  
Nate seemed worried about Ricky but he didn't want to say anything with Skye around  
"It doesn't need stitches just some steri-strips" He said "Can I talk to you for a sec Ric?"  
"Sure" She replied  
"Outside please"  
Nate and Ricky walked outside  
"what do you want to talk about?" Ricky asked  
"Do you think it's safe for you to live there"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gun shots, exploding windows, It's not safe Ric"  
"It's fine. In my experience you can't run from it you've just got to learn to deal with it"  
"But you shouldn't have to"  
"Skye needs me"  
"Why"  
"Because she does, alright" She said walking back inside

When they got home the police were still interviewing Brax.  
"Skye" an officer said as she walked in "What are you doing here"  
"I live here" She replied  
"Is that right" He said looking at Brax  
"Well what do you expect, she's our cousin we can't just dump her on the side of the road"  
"Yeah but that's not what we've heard"  
"What do you mean" Brax asked


	12. Chap 11: Last Names

_"Skye" an officer said as she walked in "What are you doing here"_  
_"I live here" She replied_  
_"Is that right" He said looking at Brax_  
_"Well what do you expect, she's our cousin we can't just dump her on the side of the road"_  
_"Yeah but that's not what we've heard"_  
_"What do you mean" Brax asked_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Brax asked  
"Well were struggling to find proof that your actually related to Andrew Wilson"  
"Our old man said he was, but can't trust a word he says"  
"We'll have to ask him then wont we"  
"Good luck, he is 6 feet under"  
"How is that going to affect Skye living with us?" Ricky asked  
"Well if she has no immediate family she'll have to go into state care"  
"I'm telling you now, she _is _our cousin"  
"Alright then, we'll be keeping in touch" He said walking out the door  
Brax went over to the window to check if the cop was gone. He turned around and looked at Ricky and Skye.  
"Don't say anything" He said to them  
"About what?" Skye asked  
"The truth"  
"Brax you can't go around lying" Said Ricky  
"I'm not lying, I'm just withholding information"  
"You can't keep doing this"  
"Yes we can" Skye said  
"How?" Asked Ricky  
"Just until this all blows over" Said Brax  
"And how long will that be?"  
"As long as it takes"  
"That could be ages" Said Skye  
"Don't worry, whatever happens we'll stay together" Brax said hugging Skye

**The next day**

"Oh no the little princess cut her face" Matt teased as Skye walked in  
"Stuff you Matt"  
"Woah" He said Sarcastically "It's OK little princess" He said getting close to her.  
Skye backed away shutting her locker door.  
"Come on don't play hard to get" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Skye tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.  
"Get off me" She yelled swinging a punch at him. Matt let go of her and fell towards the lockers. She stood there shocked at what had just happened.  
"Skye" Mr McGuire said walking in shocked  
"I-I didn't mean it" She said shocked  
"With me, now" He said  
Skye followed him towards the principals office  
"Where's Bianca?" She asked  
"What happened out there"  
"Matt provoked me" She replied ignoring the question she had just asked  
"How"  
"He just did"  
"Well whatever he did doesn't give you the right to punch him"  
"You don't get it"  
"Well explain it to me then"  
Skye stood there quietly  
"That's what I thought" He said "For the moment your punishment is detention for a week"  
"Why?"  
"You can't go around punching people expecting no punishments"  
"It wasn't like that, It won't happen again"  
"Right, I still have to call your parent"  
'Parent?' Skye thought, 'what does he mean, does he know'  
"My parents are dead"  
"Well your guardian then"  
"Brax?"  
Zac went quiet "That explains it all then"  
"Explains what?" Skye asked trying to defend herself  
"Your behavior, your growing up around it"  
"I've never seen Brax lay a hand on anyone" She said trying to protect her dad  
There was a silence  
"Meet with me at lunch for detention and I'll be calling Brax" He said "Go to class"  
Skye walked out into the hall way "Bastard" She said quietly to herself  
She went back to her locker and got her stuff  
"I'm sorry" She heard a voice say behind her  
She turned around and saw Matt "Why, I'm the one who punched you"  
"But it was my fault, I was being a jerk"  
"Wheres a voice recorder when you need one?"  
"Very funny" He said  
"How's your lip?" She asked  
"It's fine, you've got a mean left hook"  
"Right actually, and it bloody hurt" She joked  
"So what actually happened to your face"  
"Window smashed"  
"Your face is a smashed window"  
She looked at him weird "Have you looked at yours lately"  
"Good point"  
"I gotta get to class, Bye"  
"Wanna meet up at lunch?"  
"Can't detention remember."  
"Right how could I forget" He said walking the other way

That lunch time Skye sat in the classroom with four mangrove kids who had detention also. She sat there doing the work the teacher had assigned them, the only one in the class who wasn't making paper planes. Skye sat there hoping detention would go quick but not so quick she had to deal with Brax. She heard the door open and was hoping it wasn't Zac or Brax instead it was Matt.  
"Matt your late" The detention teacher said getting some paper  
"Yeah, got lost"  
"Right" She said doubting him "Do the work on the board and don't talk"  
"Or what"  
"More detention"  
Matt went and sat at a desk opposite to Skye. He began to write on the paper and throw little pieces at Skye. She turned around and looked at him. She gave him the death glare, the only way she could do anything without talking. He shrugged his shoulders at her as to say 'what'. She turned around and went back to doing her walk.

When school was over she slowly walked out to the car park. She saw Brax standing out the front of 'The General' , his ute.  
"Care to explain what happened"  
"Matt was being a jerk"  
"So you punched him"  
"Yeah, you would have done the same"  
"No Skye, just cause your a Braxton doesn't mean you have to act like it"  
"Wow say it loud enough why don't you" She said getting in the car  
"This isn't over" He said getting in the drivers seat  
"Whatever" She replied putting her earphones in  
"No Skye" He said taking them from her "Your grounded for a month"  
"What?"  
"end of conversation" 


	13. Chap 12: the price of revenge (Part 1)

_Hey guys, you'll be glad to know (Hopefully) that my lap top has been fixed and I have two weeks of holidays, so I can now add more chapters, :D :D :D.  
On the last to chapters I only had one review and that was a little dis-heartening, I;m happy even if you tell me something t I need to improve on because i'm open to new ideas. hopefully you guys enjoy. SM_

* * *

Skye walked into the house not knowing if Brax was behind her or not. She stormed off to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She lay there waiting for the tears to come but they didn't. She crawled under the covers and hid her head under her pillow where she lay for the rest of the night. When she woke-up the next morning the house was quiet. She reached for her bag to get her phone but then she remembered Brax had it. She got up and quietly opened the door. She could hear that Brax was on the phone to someone.

"Can you call me back as soon as you get this please, its important" He said before he hung up.

Skye walked into the kitchen but didn't look at Brax.

"Ive got to go do something at the restaurant, stay here" He said

"Not much I can do considering you took my phone from me"

Brax ignored her and walked out the door. Skye waited till she heard his car leave and then snuck into Brax's room. to look for her phone. After a quick unsuccessful search she went out into the backyard. She kept wondering why Brax had changed so much over he had gone from caring about her to someone who couldn't care less. She kept walking until she got to the park. She went over and sat at the bench near the basketball court. She watched as the boys playing basketball then realised one was Casey.

"Bucket!" He called as he ran over to her.

"How did you know about that nickname?" She asked

"Brax used to call me that when I was little" He said "Why?"

"Its just dad," She paused "Drew used to call me that when I was little" She corrected

Casey smiled "I thought you were grounded"

"I thought you were grounded too"

"Hey no changing the subject, answer my question"

"Brax isn't home at the moment so why do I need to be there, its not like he cares about me anyway"

"What do you mean?

"I do one stupid thing and he doesn't want to know me. He'd rather worry about Ricky"

"Why's he worried about Ricky"

"You remember that note"

"Yeah"

"Well he thinks someones after Ricky so now he never leaves her side"

"He'll get over it soon"

"You know Brax pretty well right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"I need your help with something, Brax took my phone and I cant find it"

"Too easy" He replied getting up

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on" He said walking back towards the house.

Skye walked through the back door into the lounge room where Casey was.

"Aren't you gonna look for it?" Skye asked

"Nope, I'm gonna teach you something"

Skye looked at him weird.

"If you were angry were would you go?

"My room" Skye replied "But I already looked there"

"If you were Brax though"

"Too hard, cant you just look for it"

"Alright then" Casey replied

He walked over to the fridge and reached into a beer box and pulled something out.

"This it?" Casey asked handing Skye her phone

"A beer box, of all places"

"That's Brax for ya"

"Thanks" She said hugging him

Casey hesitated as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry, don't want to ruin the bad bog image do I" She replied letting go

"It's alright" He said "I'm gonna head back now, you wanna come"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here" She replied "Got some homework to do"

"You'd rather do homework than hang out with us"

"Something like that" She joked

"Your loss" He said walking out the door

Skye walked to her room and got her school bag. She dumped it at the other end of the table and got out her file. As she was doing her homework she was listening to her music in her phone, all the sudden the music stopped. She thought her phone had gone flat so she picked it up to see what was going on. As she picked it up she felt it vibrate in her hand and saw Darcy's name come up on the screen. She unplugged her earphones and answered it.

"Darcy?" She asked, there was no reply "Darcy can you hear me?"

She could hear noises on the other end of the phone.

"Darcy, where are you? Darce you there"

"No she's not" She heard a manly voice say on the other end

"Who is this?" She asked "What have you done with Darcy"

"Darcy. that's a lovely name, nut it's not the name I'm after"

"If you hurt her your life will not be worth living"

"Don't worry, it's Skye I'm after" There was a loud scream before the line went dead. "DARCY!" She screamed

Skye froze. She felt as though she was about to be sick. She put her phone in her pocket and ran out the door. She stopped and thought for a second. She got her phone out and called Casey but it went straight to message bank.

"Casey, I need your help. Its really important, call me back please"

Just as she was about to run out the door she got a message. 'Meet me at the warehouse'


	14. Chap 13: The price of revenge (Part 2)

_"Don't worry, it's Skye I'm after" There was a loud scream before the line went dead. "DARCY!" She screamed_

_Skye froze. She felt as though she was about to be sick. She put her phone in her pocket and ran out the door. She stopped and thought for a second. She got her phone out and called Casey but it went straight to message bank._

_"Casey, I need your help. Its really important, call me back please"_

_Just as she was about to run out the door she got a message. 'Meet me at the warehouse'_

* * *

Skye ran down the road towards the warehouse not knowing if Darcy was actually there or not. She jumped the fence into the back car park. The place looked as though it had been deserted for years.

"Darcy!" She yelled as she ran around looking for a way to get in.

"Darcy where are you?" She yelled walking through the door

Skye began to worry about what she had gotten herself into.

"Skye" She heard someone say behind her

She turned around expecting to see Darcy "Where is she?"

"Who?" He replied with a smirk on his face

"Don't give e that bullshit, where's Darcy?"

"You mean the girls who's in the city with her dad? Well it looks like we do have the right girl" He said to his mate behind him

"You should tell your cousin to be more careful with her things" His mate said to her waving a phone around. Skye recognised it by the sparkly pink case.

"But I heard her scream" Skye said

"What scream?" He asked sarcastically "Ever heard of an audio file?"

"Why should I believe you"

"Because I know a lot about you, probably thing you don't even know" He whispered in her ear "Like who your mum is"

"Well that's easy, Susie was my mum" She lied to him

"You see, that's where your wrong, they weren't your parents, but i guess you already know that"

"How do you know all this, are you some sort of stalker"

"I guess you could say that" He replied "But I know your _real _mum as well"

"Who is she"

"I guess that's the one thing Brax hasn't told you yet"

"He said he doesn't know"

"Yeah right, he knows don't you worry about that. So I'll be nice, I'll tell you who your mum is if you do something for me"

"Like what?"

"You'll see" He said looking past her.

Before Skye could react someone grabbed her from behind, She tried to fight him but he was holding on to tight.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed

"Once I get what I want, then I might think about it."

* * *

"So you gonna go easy on Skye from now on?" Ricky asked as her and Brax walked up to the front door

"Maybe" He replied walking through the door "Skye?" He called out

"I thought she was grounded?"

"She is" Brax replied waking to her room

"She can't have gone too far I mean her homework is still on the table"

"She's not in her room and since when do teenagers stay home and do their homework"

"Times have changed Brax"

"Yeah a bit to much" He said walking over to the fridge "It's not there"

"What's not there?" Ricky asked

"Skye's phone. I took it from her" He said getting his phone out of his pocket.

"And hid it in a beer box"

"Skye, it's Brax can you call me back as soon as you get this" He said angrilly

"Maybe she's just gone for a walk"

"Nup, its not like her"

"How could you know that. you barely know her"

"Maybe I've gone about this all wrong"

"What do you mean"

"The note, It wasn't about you it was about Skye"

"Brax what are you on about"

"Skye, he wants Skye" Brax said looking for his car keys

"Just stop ok, _Who _wants Skye?" Ricky asked

* * *

"Why are you doing this" Skye asked as she sat in the corner with her hands behind her back

"Because killing your 'parents' wasn't enough, It didn't hurt him at all did it"

"You're that guys brother aren't you"

"The names Anthony and my brother was Ben"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to your brother but why do have to do this"

"You don't need to be sorry because you weren't there"

"Well why are you doing this then?" Skye cried

"Because I know he'll have to come if I have you"

"Brax?"

"Yes, your father the murderer"

"But he told me he didn't do it. He said it was Drew"

"You see that's where your wrong. He had the chance to stop it all, to tell someone or even better call an ambulance, but no he'd rather let him die so I'm gonna do the same and make you watch like he made me"

"But no one was there"

"That's what everyone thought. But I was there. looking back I wish I wasn't"

"If you wish you weren't why do you want someone else to suffer the same"

"Who says it will be the same"

* * *

"Who want's Skye?" Ricky asked again

" Anthony Warner. Ben Warner's younger brother"

"And this Ben Warner is the guy Drew killed"

"Yep, And Anthony's the one who killed Drew and Susie" Brax replied

"You need to call the cops Brax."

"And tell them what, I come hope and my daughter, which their not meant to know about, is missing"

"You have to"

"I can't. How do you even know he has her, she could out going for a walk somewhere"


	15. Chap 14: Sky Trap

Brax took his phone out of his pocket and began to call someone.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked

"Calling Heath"

"Why?"

"I need his help"

Ricky went quiet

"Heath can you call me back as soon as you get this, it's important"

"Message Bank?"

"Yep"

"Where is Heath anyway"

"He's in the city with Bianca, Harley and Darc"

"Maybe he's better off there, we can sort this out ourselves"

"How?" He replied re-dialing his phone

* * *

Skye felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. Anthony came over and pulled it out.

"Brax" He said "He's persistent isn't he"

Skye ignored him. Anthony answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Skye where the hell are you? Skye? You there?" Brax Asked

"Ah no she's not" Anthony replied

"Anthony?"

"The one and only" He replied

"What are you doing? Where's Skye?" Brax questioned " Anthony if you hurt her I swear to god..."

"What Brax, You'll kill me too"

Brax put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table quietly

"I thought you were in jail" Brax asked

"Yeah, right" Anthony Scoffed

"OK, well what do you want?"

"Payback"

"Well if you want payback we'll sort this out just you and me"

"You always had a death wish Brax, No challenging that, I'll be in touch" he said hanging up the phone

The line went dead. Brax looked at Ricky.

"Brax we have to call the cops. We know who's got her now, you know what he's capable of doing"

"No I can do this by myself Ric" He said walking out the door.

It was getting dark and cold. Brax had no clue of where his daughter was or if she was alright. He went out looking for Casey hoping that would shed some light on what was happening. Brax could see a group of boys down at the beach.

"Casey!" He called out

Casey looked at him and began to walk of

"Oi Casey, don't walk away from me!" He said trying to catch up to him

"Just leave me alone Brax" He replied

"No don't you walk away from me" He said grabbing his arm

"Leave me alone" Casey yelled

"You listen to me. I need you help"

Casey laughed "First time for everything"

"Skye's gone missing. Do you know anything about that"

Casey's attitude changed "Why would I know anything about that"

"Because you were meant to stay home today"

"No, I'm not her dad, that's your responsibility" Casey said walking off

Brax watched as Casey walked off. What Casey had just told him was making him feel even worse. He didn't know what to do. It was getting to dark to do anything and he didn't want to tell the cops. When he walked home he was supprised to see Casey there. He looked at Casey and Ricky.

"Casey I'm sorry about before, you;re right Skye is my responsibility"

"Brax it's my fault anyway"

"Why?"

"I gave her back her phone"

"Mate, that's not why this happened. It's my past finally catching up with me" He said about to hug Casey

"Don't. I'm going to bed" Casey replied walking off

"Brax you should go to bed too, it's been a long day" Ricky said to him

"I can't. I need to be here in case something happens"

"Alright then, don't do anything stupid" Ricky said walking to bed

"Can't promise anything" Brax said to himself quietly

* * *

"You hungry?" Anthony asked throwing a sandwich towards her.

Skye looked at it then him

"I take that as a no then" He said "We need to talk about tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Skye asked

"D-Day"

"What do you mean"

"Before when I was talking about getting revenge I said it would be different" He said "Your gonna do it"

"No, no way"

"I thought that would be the case" He said standing up "If you don't do it I'll kill brax then I'll kill you after. So we got a deal?"

Skye sat there balling her eyes out. She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Sleep tight" He said walking out of the room

* * *

**The next day**

Ricky walked into the kitchen to see Brax asleep at the kitchen table.

"You stay here all night?" Ricky asked

"Yeah" Brax sighed sitting up

Before anyone could say anything else Brax's phone began to ring. They both looked at it.

"It's Skye" Brax said

"Well answer it"

"Hello" Brax said answering the phone

"Dad" Skye cried on the other end of the phone

"Skye, are you alright?" Brax asked

"I love you dad"

"Skye, skye you there?" Said Brax "Anthony put her back on the line"

"I might once you say what I want to hear"

"I admit your brother death was my fault but you don't need to do this"

"If you think admitting to this changes anything..."

"It wasn't intentional, now your not playing fair"

"Well the only way to hurt you is to target the ones you love"

"And you've already done that"

"Not enough obviously, my sources tell me your going along just fine"

"What about Skye is she alright?"

"Maybe she is, Maybe she isn't"

"Right, I want to meet up. Face to face"

"What do you think I've been waiting for all this time"

"Well where are you"

"I'm where it all began, or ended. Whatever way you look at it. I want you to come alone"

"Dad its a trap!" Skye screamed

"Ah here she goes again. Ruining my suprises. Of course she's alright. She's part of the grand finale" he said hanging up the phone

"She's alive" Brax said putting the phone down " And I know where she is" He said running out the door with Ricky not far behind him.


	16. Chap 15: Playing Fair

I'm reaching out...  
I'm reaching out  
I'm reaching out to get to you

"I'm coming with you" Ricky yelled as she followed Brax to the car.

"No" He said "No, you need to stay here in case something happens. Skye needs you"

"Brax what if this is a trap?"

Brax paused "OK, but you have to stay in the car"

The drive was quiet and tense. When they finally got there Ricky was beginning to feel sick. Brax got out of the car and ran inside the building. Ricky sat there and watched what she thought would be the last she ever saw Brax alive. Sitting there helpless she got her phone out and called the police. Possibly the biggest mistake she could have made.

"SKYE!" Brax yelled "ANTHONY!"

The room was dark. Brax couldn't see three feet in front of him. He got his phone out of his pocket and turned the flash light on.

"DAD!" He heard Skye scream

"SKYE?" He yelled running to where he heard her yell

"Dad" She cried sitting in the corner

"Hey Skye," He yelled running over to her "Its gonna be alright" He said untying her hands

"Dad, I'm sorry" She said wrapping her arms around him

"Its alright" He replied

"Well this is a happy reunion isn't it" Anthony said turning a light on

"Anthony" Brax replied getting up and facing him

"You guys are a happy family aren't you, too bad there's no mum, or is she at home missing out on all this fun"

"What do you mean?" Brax asked

"Skye get up and come over here" Anthony demanded

"No" She replied

"NOW!" He yelled

"Don't you talk to my daughter like that" Brax yelled back

Skye got up and walked over to Anthony

"Skye gave me what I wanted so it's only fair that I give her what she wants in return. Playing fair now aren't I"

Brax looked at him

"Light red hair, Pail blue eyes, that's a rare combination isn't it. Only 1% of the population has that " He said handing a gun to Skye "What is it you've been asking me all this time Skye?"

"Who my mum is" Skye said quietly

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that you might have to speak up"

"Who my mum is" Skye said looking at Brax

"Wouldn't be hard, I'm guessing she'd have Green eyes and Blonde Hair" Said Anthony

"Blue" Brax corrected

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Blue, She has blue eyes"

"So who is she then?"

"I don't know"

"Well you seem to know her eye color"

"Well I don't know who she is OK"

"Funny that cause I do. So do you want me to tell her or will you"

Brax went quiet

"Don't be mean daddy" Anthony teased "Tell her who her mum is"

Skye looked at brax

"Just remember who has the gun" Said Anthony "She is a Braxton and their not afraid to use guns. found that out when I was younger watching you-"

"RICKY!" Brax yelled "Ricky's your mum"

Skye dropped the gun to the ground "I can't" She said backing away beginning to hyperventilate

"I knew this would be the case" He said picking up the gun and aiming it at Brax

"Did you even think about before you pulled the trigger all those years ago or did it just come naturally"

"I didn't do it"

"Your dad's a terrible liar" He said looking at Skye "Now, time ti get revenge" He said about to pull the trigger

Before he could pull the trigger Skye ran up to him and pushed him away but it was too late, he had already pulled the trigger. When they hit the ground the gun fell out of Anthony's hand. Skye quickly reached out and picked it up. She got up and aimed the gun at Anthiny who was still on the ground.

"You won't shoot me" Anthony teased

She looked at him and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes

"Skye don't do it" Brax yelled

She turned around and looked at her dad who was holding his arm

"Why not" She cried "He killed drew and Susie and then he tried top kill you and me. You can't let him get away with it!"

"He want's you to kill him." He said walking up to her "Don't do it"

Skye lowered the gun

"He wouldn't last in jail. let him suffer"

They could hear sirens in the background. Skye dropped the gun on the ground and Brax kicked it away. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"BRAX?" Ricky yelled as she ran in with the police "SKYE?"

"Ricky!" Bra replied

Ricky ran over to them

"Thank god your OK" She said hugging Brax "I heard a gun shot"

"Yeah he just grazed my arm" Said Brax

Ricky looked at Skye who was pale white.

"Your my mum" She said trying to convince herself

"Oh sweetie" Ricky said hugging her

All three of them walked out into the light, one thing Skye never thought she'd see again. Ricky and Skye went over to a police car while Brax had his arm looked at. Ricky opened the door and Skye sat on the seat while Ricky kneeled on the ground.

"Is it true?" Skye asked

"I know your gonna find it hard to believe us but yeah, it's true"

"Why?" Skye cried

"It's too complicated to explain now. I'll tell you later when we get home"

A police officer came over to them. Skye went quiet

"Skye I need to ask you some questions" The officer said

Skye nodded her head

"Who shot Darryl?"

"Anthony" She replied

"He says it was you and that your finger prints are all over the gun"

"Yes I did touch the gun but I didn't shoot him"

"You really believe that jerk" Said Ricky "He kidnapped Skye and used her as bait, He's the sicko"

"Well if the forensics comes back..."

"Why would I shoot my dad" Skye yelled out

The officer looked at her and Ricky put her head in her hands. Once she saw Ricky's reaction Skye knew what trouble she had gotten herself into

"Darryl's your father?" The officer asked

Skye sat there quietly looking at the ground


	17. Chap 16: Pale blue eyes

"Why would I hurt my dad!" Skye exclaimed

* * *

_Sometimes I feel so happy,_  
_Sometimes I feel so sad._  
_Sometimes I feel so happy,_  
_But mostly you just make me mad._  
_Baby, you just make me mad._  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._

The officer walked over to another patrol car and began to talk to them. Skye looked at Ricky.

"I'm sorry mum" she cried  
"Its alright sweetie" Ricky replied hugging her

The officers came back over to Skye and Ricky, who still had her arms around her daughter.

"Do you have any proof of Andrew and Susan Wilson being your biological parents" He asked  
"No" Skye replied  
"Do you have any proof of Darryl Braxton and Erica Sharpe being your parents"  
Skye looked at Ricky  
"No, we don't" Ricky replied

The officer sighed and closed his notepad

"What's going to happen" Ricky asked  
"At the moment we have no proof of Skye's biological parents so she will have to go into state care"  
"Foster Care?" Ricky exclaimed "But I'm telling you, we are her parents"  
"But you have no proof" He replied  
"We might not but there must be some somewhere"  
"And until that's found or proven, Skye will be in foster care"

The female officer went to get Skye's arm

"NO!" Skye yelled pulling her arm away "You can't do this"  
After hearing Skye yell, Brax came running over.  
"Whats going on" He asked  
"Their putting Skye into foster care" Said Ricky  
"Please dad don't let them" Skye screamed  
"We have no proof of her parents" the officer explained  
"This is bullshit. We are her parents and she's perfectly fine living with us, I'd never lay a finger on her"  
"Mr. Braxton I have to ask you to leave before I have to arrest you" said the officer  
"Dad No. Please don't let them" Skye cried running up to him

He reached out and held her hands but the officer already had her other arm. Skye and Brax looked at each other.

"Mr. Braxton" The officer said  
"I love you Skye, I'll see you soon" He said trying not to cry  
"I love you too dad" She said letting go of his hand  
"We'll fight this!"  
"I know you will" Skye yelled getting in the car

_Thought of you as my mountain top,_  
_ Thought of you as my peak._  
_ Thought of you as everything,_  
_ I've had but couldn't keep._  
_ I've had but couldn't keep._  
_ Linger on, your pale blue eyes._  
_ Linger on, your pale blue eyes._

* * *

~ Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. ~

"Come on Skye" Bonnie, The social worker, said opening the car door.

Skye looked at her. Bonnie got in the car and sat next to her. Skye had gotten close to her in the last two hours, she was almost like a third mum to her.

"It's gonna be alright" She said holding Skye's hand  
"You don't know that" Skye replied  
"Yes I do, why else do you think I'm here"  
"NO! Your only here to rip us apart again, your ruining my life" Skye snapped  
Bonnie sat there and smiled, "You feel better now that's all off your chest?"  
Skye nodded her head  
"I know that's how you must feel but it's not my fault, it's not yours either. It's no ones fault, it's just the law. I'm only here to look after you, I'll try my absolute hardest to get you back to be with your parents" She explained "Do you want to know about your foster family?"  
"Yeah" Skye replied  
"Well they live on a farm, they have three kids and the mum and dad are very nice, and all the kids are foster children as well"

_If I could make the world as pure and strange as what I see,_  
_I'd put you in the mirror,_  
_I put in front of me._  
_I put in front of me._  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._

Skye and Bonnie walked up to the front door. Bonnie knocked on the door while Skye stood next to her quietly. A lady answered the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and was skinny. She looked very young.

"Hi Bonnie" She said.  
"Hi Jenny"  
She looked at Skye "You must be Skye"  
Skye nodded her head  
"Come inside" She said opening the door wider.

Skye walked in behind Bonnie, still holding her hand. The house was warm and cozy, just like a typical family home. There was many family photos on the walls, from school photos to photos of them as toddlers. One photo caught Skye's eye. It was a huge family photo hanging at the end of the hall. It was all three foster kids. An older boy and two younger girls. The smiles on their faces could have told a thousand stories. Even though they weren't related the bond they shared in the photo was stronger than any of related siblings.

_Skip a life completely._  
_Stuff it in a cup._  
_She said, Money is like us in time,_  
_It lies, but can't stand up._  
_Down for you is up."_  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._  
_Linger on, your pale blue eyes._

Skye sat at the table while Bonnie told Jenny about the situation. Bonnie looked at Skye as she sat quietly at the table.

"Do you want to know about Jenny's foster kids?" Bonnie asked  
Skye nodded her head  
"Well there's three of them. Nic, Sharlene and Claire. Nic's the eldest and Claire's the youngest by about four years. You'll get along well with the girls, they'll probably tell you a lot more than I've told you"  
"Do you want to tell Jenny anything about you?"  
"Like what?" Skye asked  
"Like some of your favorite thing?"  
"I like puppies and Dance/Gymnastics"  
Jenny smiled "The girls would love to learn to dance, you could teach them"  
"Maybe" Skye smiled. The first smile she had smiled in a long time.  
The back door into the kitchen opened and two girls walked in. A girl with chest length blonde hair walked over to jenny and hugged her from behind while the younger girl with thin black hair went over to a white board and wrote something on it.  
"Hey mummy" The blonde girl said to jenny  
"Hey Sharlene. This is Skye, she's gonna be staying with us for a while"  
"Cool, Hi Skye" She smiled  
"Hi" She replied  
"And I'm Claire" The brunette haired girl said putting the white board maker back in a jar. "We Finished our chores mum"  
"Do you want to go and watch TV with the girls Skye?"  
"OK" Skye replied getting up  
"I'll bring you some stuff later this afternoon Skye" Bonnie said  
"Yep" Skye said quietly, following the girls into the loungeroom

The walked in and sat on the couch. Sharlene got the remote and turned the TV on."Do you have a favorite TV show Skye?"  
"Not really"  
"Hey, Dance Moms is on!" Sharlene yelled out not listening the Claire and Skye's conversation.  
"Have you ever seen dance moms before?" Claire asked  
"The girls at dance used to talk about it"  
"Did you do dance?" Sharlene asked  
"Yeah"  
"Can you do the splits?" Sharlene asked  
"Yeah" Skye laughed  
"Can you teach us" Claire asked  
"OK"  
"Cool we'll do that tonight"

Just as their conversation finished a boy with Goldie blonde hair walked in. He had a reflective yellow shirt on and looked a bit older than Skye. He looked at the TV.

"Not this crap again" He said sitting next to Sharlene  
"Oi, shut up Nic" Sharlene said trying to cork him in the leg  
"Nic this is Skye" Claire said introducing her to him  
"Hi" Said Nic  
"Hi" Skye replied

ater that night Bonnie brought some stuff over for Skye. Sharlene, Claire and Skye sat in the spare room watching a movie on Claire's laptop. Skye sat on the bed with her bag between her legs. She was playing with the zip. Nic knocked on the door and opened it.  
"Dinner's ready girls" He said sticking his head in  
"Thanks" Sharlene replied  
Claire got up and turned the light on while sharlene put the laptop away. Claire went out into the kitchen.  
"You coming" Sharlene asked Skye  
"Is it alright if I get changed first?"  
"Yeah, sure" Sharlene replied going out and shutting the door.

Skye opens her bag and pulled a jumper and some trackies out off the top. when she went to unfold her jumper an envelope fell to the ground. She picked it up and read what was written on the front

'Is this enough proof?'

She turned it around and opened the envelope. She pulled out a semi-tattered photo. She looked at it hard. It was of a girl with blonde hair holding a baby with a boy standing next to her. It took a while but then Skye realised. It was Brax and Ricky. She fell to the ground shocked. Her life finally made sense. There was a sticky note stuck to the back she took it off and read it.

'Don't tell anyone yet. We still love you. xx Mum &amp; dad'

Skye held it close to her chest and hugged it.

P.S need a good boys name that goes well with Braxton! Thanks SM.


	18. Chap 17: Hold my hand

"So what was your family like" Claire asked Skye sitting on the trampoline

"Complicated" Skye replied

"How?"

"Well I went from thinking the people I grew up with were my parents, but then it turned out my cousin, who isn't actually my cousin, and his girlfriend are my real parents"

"Woah" Claire said shocked "That's a mouthful"

"Yeah"

"So if you're here, what's going on with your parents?"

"Until they find proof I can't live with them"

"Why?"

"My 'Dad' and some people he live with have a criminal record and, well, something very complicated happened before I came here"

"Like what?"

"I was kidnapped"

"By who"

"The brother of a guy that got murdered, but the weird thing is my dad told me he didn't do it then he owned up to it later"

"To the cops?"

"No, they don't know. It was to the guy who kidnapped me. But dad never tried to clear it up, not that he had any chance to" Skye paused. "Anyway enough about me, what happened to your parents and Sharlene's"

"Umm… My dad is in jail and my mum overdosed when I was three-months-old. Sharlene's parents were both involved in making meth and they died when she was two."

"Wow, a lot of drugs. Do you ever wish things were different?"

"Not really, when I was little I didn't really understand much but as I grew up I realised what they were really like and then I understood why we had to get taken away"

"You're very mature for a 13-year-old. " Skye smiled

Claire smiled back but didn't say anything.

"What about Nic?"

"I don't really know I was only one when he came to live with us"

"So he would have been about 5-6"

"Yeah, he was five"

"Does he ever talk about it?"

"No, I don't know what he thinks sometimes"

Skye thought to herself, what went on in her life was nowhere near as bad as these three. Why couldn't they see that she was better off where she was?

"I don't think your dads a murderer" Claire said out of the blue, "If he really was he wouldn't have put up such a fight to get you back."

Skye smiled and thought to herself. She was still trying to get her head around the whole Ricky thing. How could she live with someone for a month and a half and not know that she's her mum.

* * *

"I can't find it" Brax said slamming the draw shut.

"It has to be here somewhere, don't worry" Ricky said coming up behind him,

"anyway we've got to get out of here before Adam gets home, what about at your house?"

"Maybe" Brax replied

Just as Brax and Ricky were about to go outside Ricky remembered something.

"I'll be out in a sec, just got to get something"

Ricky went back to her old room. She opened the door. It had that old stale smell to it from being closed for the last 15 years. Maybe being shut for 15 years was a good thing because everything was in the same place, nothing had been moved. She went over to her bedside table and opened the bottom draw. She shifted a few things around and found an old book. She flicked through the pages quickly. From what she could see, everything was still there. She went back outside where Brax was sitting in the car. She got into the passenger's seat.

"I got it" She said

Brax didn't reply, he just sat there and looked at his phone. Ricky looked over to see what he was doing. He was looking at a photo of him and Skye taken before this whole saga of events happened.

"We'll get her back don't worry about that, no matter what it takes"

"What if Drew's past has stuffed all this up for us?"

"It wouldn't have" Ricky reassured him

"What if I didn't give her to them, what if we had kept her, then we wouldn't be here"

"We wouldn't be anywhere" Ricky said "If we had of kept her we wouldn't have been anywhere, there's no way an 18-year-old and a 16-year-old could raise a baby with a job and nowhere to live."

"She didn't turn out that bad"

"She turned out perfect, she's our daughter"

"What's in the book?" Brax asked

"It's an old diary, I thought there might be something in there about her birth certificate."

"Any luck?"

"I haven't checked yet"

"Oh well, I'm gonna check at mums"

"What if Cheryl's still there" Ricky asked

"Then we'll deal with that when we come to it"

When they got there Cheryl was there. Brax walked in and went straight to the spare room.

"And what do you think you're doing" She asked Brax as he walked in.

Brax ignored her and kept walking.

"Oi, Darryl!" She said waking into the spare room, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a birth certificate"

"Who's?"

"My…Our daughters"

"Your what?!" Cheryl said confused

"Skye, your grand-daughter"

"When was this?"

"15-years-ago"

"That's when you ran away. Darryl if you had of told me I would have helped you"

"No mum you wouldn't have, you would have kicked us to the curb and never wanted to talk to us again." Brax snapped

Cheryl went quiet. "So why do you need her birth certificate, doesn't she believe you about it or something"

"No, DoCS don't believe us, and they think we'd harm her"

"First Heath now you. What is this 'hate-on-the-Braxton's-year' or something?"

Brax looked at her "If Danny hadn't been such a dog to us we wouldn't be where we are now"

"So what's going on with all of this then?"

Brax ignored her and went back to looking for Skye's birth certificate. Ricky looked at Cheryl and went into the kitchen where she followed her. Ricky sat down at the table and Cheryl sat opposite her.

"So what's her name?" Cheryl asked

"Skye" Ricky replied

"Skye Braxton" She said to herself quietly "Who did you and Daryl give her to?"

"Andrew and Susie Wilson, I didn't know who they were at the time though"

"You got to be kidding me that has to be one of the most stupid things Daryl has ever done"

"Why?"

"Anthony's old man used to be a crime partner with Danny and when they went to jail Anthony's brother headed up another gang and Drew ended up killing him."

"So it was Drew who killed him"

"Yeah who did you think it was?"

"Anthony said he saw Darryl do it"

"When was this?"

"A couple days ago"

"What happened a couple days ago?"

"Anthony kidnapped Skye and that's why DoCS took her away, because they found out she was our daughter"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No"

Cheryl never got along with any of the girls her boys dated, but Ricky was different. Years ago they never got along. Cheryl knew Ricky was good for Brax but couldn't handle it, but one day Ricky stood her ground and showed her that she was here to stay. Ever since then she has never done or said anything bad to her again.  
Brax walked out of the spare room and into the kitchen.

"You find anything?" Ricky asked

"No" Brax replied

"You thought of Births, Deaths and Marriages?"

"Yeah, but we were hoping to avoid that"

"You'll get her back, don't worry. They'll realize how much of a mistake they made."

* * *

"Whats in the diary?" Brax asked Ricky

"Just things about when I found out I was pregnant with Skye"

"Is the pregnancy test glued in there"

Ricky looked at him and smirked.

"I'm not that crazy" Ricky said turning the page.

She looked at the list of baby names she had written. One side was all girls and the other. There were two names highlighted 'Skye' and 'Lucas'

"Lucas and Skye" Ricky said to herself Can you imagine a 'Lucas Braxton'"

"I'm still trying to imagine a 'Skye Braxton'" Brax said

On the page opposite was the ultrasound photos. It was obvious what it was a big white blotch where the head was.

"How can it be so hard to find one piece of paper"

"Maybe if we stop looking we might find it" Brax said flicking through the pages

Brax got to the back of the book and some pages fell out. He bent down to pick it up and found a long thin piece of paper.


	19. Chap 18: Life skills

"What is it?" Ricky asked

"Looks like some news paper clippings" Brax replied

He handed some to Ricky "It's just old notices" She said

"You gotta be kidding me"

"What?"

"It's an extract"

"For what"

"It's Skye's Birth certificate extract"

"What?!" Ricky exclaimed grabbing the piece of paper from Brax's hands.

"You know what this means right?" He said "We can be a family"

* * *

"Hey Claire," Nic said getting out of the car "Can you walk back to the shed and get the rest of the wire"

"Ughhh" Claire moaned "Fine, Skye you coming with"

"I think I'll stay and help Nic finish the fence"

"Suit yourself" She said walking back to the shed

"You ever made a fence before?" Nic asked Skye

"I've worked with wire once in art class"

Nic laughed at her

"What?!"

"City kid"

"Hey, I grew up on a property outside of the city"

"How big was it?"

"5 acres" She said quietly

"What! Only 5"

"Yeah"

"That's like 200 times smaller than this place"

"OK when you say it like that, yeah its small"

"So living on a small property like that did you learn how to drive?"

"A little"

"Good, cause I need you to shift the car"

Skye looked at the ute "It's an auto right?

"No" Nic laughed "What kind of farm ute would be an auto"

"I can't shift it then"

"Your saying you never learnt to dive a manual"

"No, Im only 15. Its like a month till I can get my L's"

"Claire's 13 and she knows how to drive a manual"

"I don't live on a farm"

"Well no time to learn like the present" He said throwing the keys to her.

She looked at him speechless "Whaa?"

"Well. This cars not gonna move itself"

Skye got in the drivers seat and almost put the keys in the ignition "Wait, what if I stall it"

"You'll be fine, just remember the clutch or you'll crunch the gearbox"

"And the clutch is.."

"The one on the left, and in the middle is the break and on the right is the accelerator. Claire's Big Arse"

"What?"

"It's what I taught Claire to remember it"

"What about Sharlene?"

"The same thing"

Skye put the key in the ignition and started the car

"OK, Put your foot on the clutch and put it in first then slowly take it off and accelerate"

Skye slowly let her foot off the clutch and accelerated.

"Slowly"

The car moved forward a meter then began to bunny hop then came to a stop

"and you stalled it. Well done"

"I can't do it"

"Yes you can, but this time bring the revs up a bit"

This time Skye got the car moving.

"And change into second then third once you reach 60"

When skye got to go to third the gear got stuck

"It's stuck"

"It's OK just keep your foot on the clutch" Nic said putting it in third "Slow down and go back to second"

"Why"

"Just to try to get used to changing to third"

When Skye went to change into third she got the gear jammed again

"It's OK" Nic said putting his hand on top of Skye's hand on the gear stick. They both looked at each other and went silent, Their eyes locked and the both forgot what they were doing. "Uhh I'll show you a trick" He said ignoring the silence "Just tap it into neutral then into third"

"Thanks" Skye said putting her hand back on the steering wheel.

Nic looked at the time, "Shit it's already two, you think you can drive back to the house"

"Yeah, why"

"Promised Sharlene and Claire we'd go check the yabbie crates this afternoon"

"Yabbies"

"Yeah, you know a farms version of Jaws, just a hell of a lot smaller"

Skye laughed as she turned around and drove back towards the house

When they got the Sharlene and Claire were sitting out the frront with buckets and towels

"Your late" Sharlene said looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist

"Two minutes, big deal" Nic said getting out of the car

"Oh, I didn't know that" She said Loading the buckets onto the tray

"I didn't know you could drive" Claire said to Skye as she got out of the car

"Yeah, neither could I"

"You remembered the hand brake right?" Nic Said

"Oh no I thought I forgot something" Skye said sarcastically

"You what" Nic said shocked

"Only joking" She said dangling the keys in front of her "I have played video gamed before"

"_Gran_ _Turismo_ is a lot different to real driving"

"Who says it was _Gran Turismo_?"

"So are you driving to the dam Skye" Sharlene asked

"Yeah"

"Hopefully not into it though" Nic teased

"Yeah and if I do you'll be the first to hit the water, I promise" She teased

"Oi that's enough you two those yabbies aren't gonna catch themselves" Claire said sitting in the back

Nic and Skye looked at her

"What" She replied

When they got to the first Dam Sharlene and Claire went and pulled the nets out

"Ever seen a yabbie before?" Nic asked

"Only in photos"

"You really had a deprived life didn't you"

"Deprivo Child 101"

Nic laughed and went over to the Dam. Skye sat on the edge with her feet in the water. Nic and Claire suck up behind her and Dropped wet hay on top of her.  
Skye screamed and jumped up

"What the hell was that" She exclaied

"It was just some hay" Claire laughed

Nic looked past her at Sharlene sneaking up behind her. Skye saw him and turned around. Just as she turned around Sharlene was holding a yabbie in front of her. This time Skye screamed even louder and ran away from her.

"It's just a yabbie"

"But they bite!"

"Not normally your perfectly fine"

"You guys are evil"

When they got to the last Dam they had half a bucket full.

"How many do you think are in this one?"

"I don't know, been pretty good so far" Nic replied

Skye sat on the back of the tray helping nic De-tangle the yabbies from the net while Sharlene and Claire messed around in the Dam.

"So why are you in foster care?"

He looked at her "Claire hasn't already told you?"

"No, not much anyway"

"Well how about you tell me about you first?"

"I have no proof who of who my parents are"

He looked at her confused

"Parents number 1 died then parents number 2 'The real ones' have no proof"

"Sounds complicated" He laughed

"OK your turn"

He took a deep breathe "My step dad used to molest me"

Skye went quiet "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be it's not your fault"

"I was being nosy and maybe that's the reason Claire didn't want to tell me"

"If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you"

"Fair enough"

He put the last yabbie in the bucket then put a wet towel over the top. He took his shirt off and threw it in the back of the car.

"You coming in?" He asked

Skye looked at is perfect body "Uhhhh" She stammered

"Don't worry the yabbies won't bite"

"OK" She said stepping out of the back of the tray

"Race ya" He said running towards the dam. Skye chased him but then stopped once she got to the edge

"Its too cold!" She yelled

"Just jump in. its fine"

Skye closed her eyes and took the plunge. The cold water took her breathe away, or what was left after before. Nic swam up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on" He said pulling her out deeper to the mini pontoon

Skye climbed up and sat on the pontoon. She sat there and watched Sharlene and Claire jumping off.

"Hey Skye your a dancer right?" Nic asked

"was" She replied

"Can you do a back flip?"

"I said dancer not acrobat" She said standing on the edge backwards

"Jump, jump, jump" Sharlene and Claire chanted

Just as Skye lent forward Nic pulled the pontoon down closer to the water. Skye jumped up and tried to flip but was too close to the water and belly whacked as she hit the water.

"Ouch" She said as she came back up "I hate you, you know that right"

"Maybe" He replied back

Sharlene looked at the sun as it went down "It's getting late I think we should get back"

"Yeah its getting cold"Nic said

"First one back gets to drive home" Claire said

Three of them raced back to the edge as Sharlene purposely swam slowly

"Winner winner chicken dinner" Skye said as she got out of the water

"those yabbies nipping at your toes were they!" Nic teased

"Something was"

When they got back to the house there wasn't much daylight left.

"Who's cars that?" Sharlene said getting out of the ute

"No Idea" Nic said picking up the bucket

"We're not going hungry tonight" Sharlene said walking into the kitchen

"That's good" Jenny said just as Claire walked in

Later Skye and Nic walked in secretly holding hands.

"Hi Skye" Someone sitting at the table said

"What are you doing here?" She questioned


	20. Chap 19: All never goes well

"I need to tell you something Skye" Bonnie said

"Like what"

"Do you want to talk in private"

"Here's fine for me" She replied

"Its about your parents, your real parents" She said "They stumbled across a birth certificate extract"

Skye stood there shocked, If it wasn't for Nic holding her hand she would have fallen to the ground. She felt her eyes begin to well up, she was speechless.

"So you can go back home once its finalized"

* * *

Ricky got of the phone with Bonnie, the social worker. She looked at Brax.

"What?" He said

"She's told Skye"

"What did she say"

"Not much apparently"

"That's a surprise" Brax said quietly

"She said DoCS will come and see us in a couple days then if all goes well she can come back"

" 'If all goes well' Those words don't exist in this family"

"Well in _this _family it will" She said holding his hand

Brax smiled like a little kid "I have to tell Heath" He said going out the door

"Hey Heath!" He yelled running into the flat

"Shut up you muppet, I only just got Harley to sleep"

"We found Skye's birth certificate"

"What so she's coming home"

"Yeah hopefully"

"Mate, that's great" He said running up and hugging him

"What's going on?" Casey asked walking past with his school bag on his back

"Skye's coming home" Ricky said

"Cool" He said disinterested

"Oi Case?"

"What Brax" He said walking off to his room

"What's with him?" Heath asked

"I don't know"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Ricky got up and answered it

"Is Casey home?" The officer asked

"Uhhh I'm not sure"

"I'll go check" Brax said

"What's this about anyway"

"There was an incident today and we were just wondering if Casey knew anything about it?"

"He's not there" Brax said coming back

"What incident?" Ricky asked

"Anthony Warner's place burned down earlier today and we were wondering if Casey knew anything about it"

"And why do you think Casey would have anything to do with it"

"Anthony warner is the guy who kidnapped your daughter and shot you right"

"Yeah"

"Maybe this is some revenge attack from Casey on your behalf"

"What you think Casey has done has nothing to do with us. We were here all day and the only time we saw him was when he came home after school"

"well if you see him call us"

"Will do" Ricky said closing the door

"I'm gonna kill him" Brax said to Ricky

"Brax what are you gonna do"

"I'm gonna go look for him"

"It's late, He'll probably be home soon anyway"

Late that night Brax stayed up and waited for Casey to get back. He heard the door open and turned around to look.

"Oi Casey, get back here"

"What do you want Brax"

"The cops came looking for you this afternoon"

Casey shrugged his shoulders

"And why do you think that was"

"I have no Idea"

"Don't play stupid, you burnt his place down didn't you"

Casey went quiet

"I don't know if you remember this but Heath has a new born and his daughter to worry about so he dosent need people wondering around here and Ricky and I are trying to get our daughter back so the last thing _we_ need is the cops hanging around here" He said " Do you know how much you stuffed this up"

Casey tried to walk past brax to his room but he grabbed a hold of his shirt and pshed him against the wall

"How could you have done something so stupid" Brax yelled

"I was trying to help!"

"Burning down Anthony's place _does not help_!" He said pushing him into the wall

Brax stepped back away from him and looked at the fear on Casey's face. Ricky came out from the bedroom. She looked at Casey the at Brax as he walked out the door.

"Brax stop" She said chasing after him

"I can't do it" He said

"You can't do what"

"I can't be a dad. you heard me then, I almost bit Casey's head off"

"You were angry and you have every right to be. That won't ever happen again"

"How can you be sure"

"Because I know you and I know how much you've changed"


	21. Chap 20: I love you

_OMG Did anyone see tonight's (Mondays) episode! It was soooooo sad poor Evie and Brax and Casey and Denny and Josh...and everyone else. So sad im gonna miss tomorrows episode :( :( Guess I'll be watching it during Math on Wednesday :)_

* * *

"What was your reasoning for giving Skye up?"

"We wouldn't have been able to afford it and we wanted her to have a good life" Brax said, a line he had rehearsed many times

"So why didn't you give her up for adoption?"

"We wanted to keep in contact with her" Brax answered

She could see Brax was getting frustrated

"These are just general questions I have to ask, don't worry" She said "Does anyone else who lives here"

"My younger brother Casey and my other brother Heath lives in the flat next door with his wife and two kids"

"Any of you have a criminal record?"

"Both my brothers do, yes. But not very recent"

"And what were they for"

"This isn't gonna affect anything is it?" Ricky asked

"It depends"

"Their just minor assault and little things nothing major like Steeling or manslaughter"

Brax and Ricky sat quietly and the DoCS case worker finished writing on her note began to put her stuff back in her bag

"I'll be in touch tomorrow but so far it's looking good" She smiled

"So she can come home tomorrow?"

"Maybe, don't hold it against me though"

* * *

"We have to tell her" Brax said

"Why"

"She deserves to know"

Ricky sat there quietly

"What if she finds out about him before we tell her?"

"She wont"

"You don't know that"

Ricky took a deep breathe in "How do we tell her"

"Just come right out with it"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You nervous?" Nic asked Skye

"No, not at all" She said sarcastically

"It'll be alright"

She looked at his big brown eyes "Your amazing, you know that"

"I'm just me, your the amazing one"

"How, my life's just messed up"

"You lost your parents then you find out who your real parents are and then get taken away from them and I've never seen you cry your always smiling"

"Who says I don't cry"

"You know its not a sign of being weak, its because you've been strong for too long" he said putting his arm around her

"That's the crummiest quote I've ever heard!"

"Yeah I know" He laughed

"You ready Skye?" Jenny asked

"Yeah"

Nic wrapped his arms around Skye, holding her tightly

"I love you" He whispered in her ear

"I love you too" She whispered back

She didn't want to let him go, now she knew how her mum and dad felt.

"You'll be fine. don't worry"

She smiled at him trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

"You ready?" Brax asked Ricky

"Will I ever be" She said following him out the door

Ricky shut the door behind her thinking that the next time she opened it everything could be completely different.

* * *

"What's going to happen?" Skye asked Bonnie

"Someone's going to asked you after questions and then a judge will decide"

"Like court"

"No. Nothing like that, don't worry"

* * *

"when you stayed with Darryl and Erica what was it like?" The DoCS worker asked

"It was fine"

"What about when you were kidnapped how did that happen?"

"I thought my cousin was in trouble but it was just revenge against Dad"

"Why"

"one of his old mates did something"

"Like what"

"I don't know" Skye said trying not to give much away

She looked at Skye "You've got Erica's eyes you know that"

"Of course, she's my mum"

The case worker looked at Skye and smiled.

" I think were done here"

Skye sat in a room with bonnie.

"what now?"

"Now we wait" She replied

"I'm no good at that" She sighed

* * *

"I see nothing wrong with Skye living with Darryl and Erica" The case worker explained to the judge "There has been a little trouble with the law in the family but nothing to make me worry about her safety."

"OK then if you say so. I give them full custody of their daughter Skye"

The case worker smiled "Thank you" She said walking into another room where brax and Ricky were.

"What did she say?" Ricky asked standing up

"She's given you full custody"

Ricky looked at Brax and smiled

"Really" Brax asked

"Yes, really"

"When can we see her"

"Soon"

"Thank you so much" Ricky said

"That's alright"

* * *

Skye saw Brax and Ricky at the end of the hall way. She looked back at Bonnie. She nodded her head. Skye turned back around and Ran towards Brax and Ricky.

"Mum, Dad!" She said running up towards them and hugging them

"Oh Skye" Ricky said kneeling down hugging her

"I love you guys" She said

"We love you too" Brax replied hugging both Ricky and Skye

Brax stood up

"What is it dad?" Skye asked

"Skye there's something we need to tell you" brax said.

* * *

The drive was long and quiet. Skye sat in the back thinking what or who it could be. The car pulled up into the cemetery car park. Skye looked out the window at the rows of grave stones. She got out of the car and followed brax and Ricky. They were walking towards an area with lots of colorful pinwheels and tweets and flowers. Brax stopped and looked at a little plaque on the ground surrounded by flowers and a Teddy.

"this is what we wanted to show you Skye" he said to her, Skye walked up next to brax and looked at the plaque in the grass. At first in made no sense but then it clicked

"6th of september 1998, that's the same as me" she said

"that's cause he's your brother," Ricky said "your twin brother"

Skye looked at it again.

Lucas Braxton-sharpe  
6/9/1998 ~ 10/9/1998  
Beloved brother of Skye

"you see this is why we had to give you up" brax said

"what happened to him?" Skye asked

"he had a heart condition and he was very sick when he was born and we couldn't afford to save him" Ricky said almost crying.

Skye went up and hugged her "it's ok mum".


	22. Chap 21: Monday

Foreword:  
Brax (32) and Ricky (30) are a couple and living in the house together. Skye is 15 turning 16 and is in year ten. Casey is 18 and Single and is still a rebel. Kyle is 20 and lives in summer bay but not in the Braxton house. Heath is 28 and lives in the flat with Bianca, Darcey and Harley. Not sure if I should fully involve the Barrett's? help? :) SM -

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Skye walked down the path from her house to school. She didn't want to go to start term 3, she just wanted to stay home with her mum and dad. She went to her locker and was surprised, no one was looking at her. Her two week disappearance, and no one questioned her. She got her books out and went and sat at a bench as she waited for the bell to ring. She got her phone out of her pocket and checked for any missed messages from her mum and dad. There was none.  
"Be careful with that out" Someone said to her  
Skye looked up"Spencer?"  
"Hey Skye"  
"Hey"  
"What was your little disappearing act at the end of last term"  
"Nothing, its a long story"  
"It's a long time till bell" He said  
"It's a minute actually"  
"You wanna talk at lunch?"  
"Alright" She said getting up and going to class

**LUNCH**

"How can you even like The Walking Dead, The Tomorrow People are way better" Skye said walking out of class  
"Oh so teleporting is better than killing zombies" Cory Said  
"Your forgetting the part where they can freeze time"  
"Maybe Walking and Tomorrow People should have a cross over" Ben said opening his locker  
"Then no one would watch it"  
"It would be something we'd agree on" Said Cory  
"Now that'd be a first"  
"Hey Skye" Spencer said coming up to her  
"Hey Spencer"  
"You wanna have that chat now?"  
"Yeah, just let me get my lunch"  
Ben and Cory looked at each other and snickered then they walked off passing a footy to each other

"So you wanna tell me what happened for the last two weeks of term?"  
"Susie and Drew died"  
"I'm sorry" He said  
"Don't be"  
He looked at her puzzled  
"They weren't... They weren't my parents"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Brax and Ricky are my real parents"  
"Your a Braxton?"  
"Cause thats such a crime" Skye laughed  
"Skye I don't, I didn't"  
"Don't worry about it"  
There was a silence  
"Why were you hanging out with Ben and Cory?"  
"Their Casey's Mates"  
"But their the biggest tools in school"  
So what if they are, their nice"  
Skye took a deep breathe  
"Look Spencer, things are different. I'm not who I used to be and whatever, if there even was, used to be between us, Its gone I don't feel the same anymore"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not the Skye I used to be, She died with Drew and Susie"

When Skye got home that night Brax and Ricky were at the kitchen table.  
"Hey Skye, can you come here for a sec" Ricky asked  
"Yeah sure" She replied walking over  
She saw someone in the kitchen with her mum and dad  
"Skye this is your uncle Kyle"  
"Where's he been hiding?"  
"I've been up the coast for the last few months" He said  
"Cool, is it ok if I go to my room and do some homework"  
"First day back and you've already got homework"  
"Better to get on top of it"  
"OK, we'll call you when dinners ready"

Skye went to her room and began to do her homework. She turned her laptop on and opened up iTunes. After a few minutes of reading her task sheets and checking what she had for homework, she got sidetracked by Facebook. She scrolled down her news feed, but there was nothing interesting. She put the page in the background and went on to Wiki to find the answers to her mini science test. When she got close to the end a noise came from her computer and Facebook began to flash. She clicked on the tab and saw she had a new notification. She clicked on the little world symbol and waited for them to load. She saw the one on the top of the list was highlighted.

_Cory Forrester invited you to an event..._

She clicked on it to see what it was.

_Damon Jones 18th birthday party, Open invite this Sat!_

She saw that there was almost 900 people invited and that so far about 350 people were going. She thought about clicking on _Going _but she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Yeah" She said clicking on _Maybe _and quickly closing her laptop  
"Dinner's ready" Ricky said opening the door  
"Thanks" Skye said putting her books away  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah its fine"  
"You just seem a bit off today"  
"I'm just tired"  
"If you want to talk to me you can, you know that right"  
"I know mum" Skye replied hugging her


	23. Chap 22: Tuesday

**TUESDAY **

"You get the invite?" Cory asked Skye as they stood out the front of the school waiting on the others.

"Yeah"

"And…"

"I'm not sure"

"Why not?"

"Well its my Birthday on Thursday and I don't know what mum and dad want to do"

"Ah that's right, your gonna be the big 16 year old," He said" but the party's on Saturday, not Thursday"

"I know but its on a school night and, well yeah"

"You don't know what your missing out on" He teased

"You sure about that" She replied

"Yeah, pretty sure" He said holding her hands and leaning his forehead on hers

She looked up and smiled at him "I'll think about it"

"Oi you too! Get a room" Ben yelled

"Why don't you" Cory replied

"Cause I got no one" Ben replied

"Sorry what was that?" Cory asked

"CAUSE I'VE GOT NO ONE" Ben yelled

"Aw don't feel disheartened" Casey said coming up and pretending to tackle him

"I think you're the one that needs a room now" Skye said

"Oi, quiet you" Casey replied

"Sorry uncle case"

"It's Casey miss Skye"

"Soz not soz" She replied picking up her bag.

"You coming?" Ben asked

"Where to" Skye questioned

"Just down to the beach"

Skye thought for a second

"I think it's best you go home" Casey said

"Why?"

"I don't think your dad would want you hanging out with us river boys" Cory said

Skye looked at him "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow"

The boys walked off as Casey stayed behind

"You coming home tonight?" She asked

He looked at the boys "Is Kyle still there"

"What do you mean still, he lives in town"

"So my room's free then"

"Yeah"

"I'll think about" He said

"Case?"

"I'll make up my mind when you make yours up about coming to the party on Saturday" He said walking off

"Good point" She said walking the other way.

When she got home that afternoon Brax and Ricky were out the back. She dumped her school bag in her room and went out ti the backyard, where Brax was taking to Heath and Ricky was trying to entertain baby Harley.

"Don't worry baby Harley, cousin Skye is here to save you" She said going and taking Harley out of Ricky's arms

"Oi, I'm not that bad" She said

"See now he's smiling"

"Yeah that's a sign he's about to chuck"

"Yeah right" She said leaning him against her shoulder "What's dad and Heath talking about?"

"Heath's moving to the city"

"What? He's talking this little monster with him" She said looking at Harley

"Unfortunately yes"

"I'm gonna miss you Mr Harley" She said just as he chucked down her back

"Yeah I think he's gonna miss you too" Ricky laughed

"Here, you can have him back. Keep him maybe" Skye said handing him back to Ric

"Wish I could" She replied

"I'm gonna go change"

"But your washing it"'

"No I'm not!" Skye said walking to the bathroom

After getting changed Skye went back out into the backyard. Brax and Heath were waxing their surfboards.

"Did you wash it" Ricky asked

"No, It's waiting for you" She replied

"Thanks" Ricky replied sarcastically

"Hey Skye, you wanna come for a surf?" Heath asked

"I don't know how"

"Gee Brax, I thought you would have taught her by now"

"Didn't cross my mind"

"Didn't you go surfing with Case the other day?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, only a little bit though"

"Grab case's old board and come with"

"Can't I get changed first?"

"Shorts and a shirt will be fine"

"What ever you say" She said getting casey's old board out from the shed

"Have fun guys" Ricky said as the walked out the backyard

"Saw Harley give you a present before" Heath said

"Yeah, just what I wanted too" Se replied sarcastically

"What do you want for your birthday?" Brax asked

"I don't know"

"Wait when _is _your Birthday?" Heath asked

"On Thursday"

"Too bad were leaving tomorrow"

"Tomorrow, Mum said you were leaving but I didn't think that soon"

"Yeah, Bianca got a job in the city and she starts next week"

"So it's just gonna be Mum, dad, Case and I"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Speaking of Case, have you seen him today"

"Yeah I saw him this afternoon after school"

"So he was at school?"

"I didn't say he was at school, us year 10's have nothing to do with the year 12's"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, not really," Skye lied "He was just hanging out with the boys when I saw him"

"You doing anything after school tomorrow?" Brax asked

"Homework"

"We're gonna have a BBQ before Heath leaves"

"Cool"

"Can you tell case if you see him at school tomorrow"

"Alright but I can't make him come"

* * *

That night as Skye lay in bed she scrolled through her Instagram and Facebook. The party kept lingering on her mind. She went back on to the events page on her Facebook page and clicked on the going button. She went on messages and in boxed Casey

Skye: _Made up my mind, I'm going 2 the party now it's ur turn_

Casey: _Good, the jury's still out on mine_

Skye: _Not fair. Made up my mind, make up yours_

Casey: _2night's come and gone_

Skye: _We'll what about 2morrow afternoon._

Casey: _Why, what's going on?_

Skye: _Didn't want 2 tell u over fb but Heath's moving 2 the city 2morrow and we're havin a BBQ_

Casey: _…_

Skye: _Dad really wants u 2 come. And I do 2_

Casey: _Yeah alright, I'll come 4 u_

Skye: _Don't think ur doing it 4 me, do it 4 dad and Heath, tey really miss you_

Casey: _:D __ :D __ 3 3_

Skye: _ 2morrow afternoon._


	24. Chap 23: Wednesday

_Hey guys, _

_Good News: I am currently on 2 week school holidays so hopefully more chapters!__  
_

_Bad News: Feeling a little disheartened cause not many people are reviewing and just wondering 'Is anyone out there' (Typical secluded country kid) :)_

_If anyone has any ideas I am willing to hear them, but I do have a surprise chapter coming up soon this week. Hope you will like it :D _

_Read, Review and Enjoy! SM_

* * *

"I made up my mind" Skye said catching up to Cory

"Finally thought I'd be waiting till I'm 80"

"Very funny, I'm coming to the party"

"Your parent's finally give in?"

"They don't know"

"Rebel"

"I'm only doing it cause I had to make a deal with Casey"

"What about"

"Just family stuff"

"River Boy family or.."

"Family family stuff"

"Fair enough" He said "You coming to the beach with us?"

"Gotta go home"

"Still not allowed to come with us" He teased

"No it's that family thing today"

"Have fun" Cory said as he let go of her hand

* * *

"You get in contact with Case?" Ricky asked standing in Skye's bedroom doorway

"Yeah" She said putting her washing in her draw

"What'd he say?"

"That he was coming tonight" Skye said "Hey you did wash this right?"

"What?"

"My school uniform"

"Rinsed it"

"So that's why it still smelt like Harley, You know how much of Cory's lynx I had to drown this in"

"Cory?"

"He's one of the wanna be river boys that hangs out with Casey"

"You hang out with the wanna be's, What happened to Spencer and Josh and the other guys"

"I don't know, term three's different" Skye explained "I only do it to keep and eye on Case"

"Is that the only one your keeping your eye on?" Ricky teased

"Mum!" She yelled throwing a t-shirt at her

Ricky laughed and walked out the back soon followed by Skye. When they got out the backyard Heath, Darcy, Harley, Brax and Cheryl were there. Skye went and sat at the table with Cheryl, Harley and Darcy.

"Can I have a hold?" Skye asked as she sat next to Cheryl

"Sure" She said handing Harley to her

"Don't let him chuck on you again" Darcy teased

"Oi, don't mention it, you don't know he might not be able to talk but I think he can understand English"

"What was this about?" Cheryl asked

"He chucked on me yesterday" Skye explained

"He's just showing his love for you"

"Funny cause mum said the exact same thing"

Cheryl smiled "Look at this, my three baby grandies. way to make a lady feel old"

Darcy and Skye laughed

"Is uncle Case coming?" Darcy asked

"He should be" Skye said

"At least your talking to him"

"I have to force him to listen though"

"He'll come around"

"I hope so" Skye said looking at Harley

"I'm only gonna have one grand kid after today"

Skye smiled

"She'll be a grand teenager after tomorrow" Said Ricky

"What's this" Cheryl asked

"I'm turning 16 tomorrow" Skye said

"What, we miss your birthday" Darcy exclaimed

"Who said I was having a birthday, anyway consider this a duel party, your leaving party and my birthday party"

"Fair enough" Darcy said

"So after tomorrow you'll be able to drive, glad I live in Mangrove" Cheryl teased

"Now I'm glad I'm leaving" Darcy teased

"Oi if I had something I'd throw it at you but all I have is your baby brother so be careful what you say"

Darcy laughed. She looked over at the gate and ran over to it "Uncle Case!" She yelled as she ran over

"Told you" Skye said to Cheryl

"Hey Darce" He said hugging her

"Hey my baby boy" Cheryl said going and hugging him

"Hey mum" He said hugging her "Can I have a hold of my baby nephew please annoying little niece"

"Oi, I maybe annoying but I'm not little" She said handing Harley over

Skye heard the shudder of a camera, she turned around and saw Ricky with a camera "Mum what are you doing?"

"Just taking family photo's"

"Be careful when you take a photo over there" She said pointing at the BBQ where Heath and Brax were standing "Your lens might break"

"Your dad ain't that bad"

Skye pretend to choke and Darcy and Casey laughed

"For once I'm on Skye's side" Cheryl said

"Nice to know"

* * *

Cheryl, Ricky, Casey and Skye sat at the table as Heath, Darcy and Brax were at the BBQ.

"Hey Case," Ricky Asked " Do you know someone called Cory?"

Skye looked up "uh oh"

"He's just one of the year 10's, why?"

"Just wondering"

"You got a boy friend?" Cheryl asked

"What, no" Skye replied

"So you just stole his lynx because..."

"Because mine was empty and I smelt like Harley's puke because someone didn't properly wash my uniform"

"Yeah, you" Ricky replied getting up and walking over to the BBQ

" I hate you Case" She said

"You know you love me"

"That's debatable"

* * *

"Don't cause too much trouble in the city Miss Darce" Skye said as she hugged her

"I won't, I promise"

"I love you" She said kissing her on the forehead

"I love you too" She said getting in the car

"Don't be too much trouble for your dad now will ya" Heath said to Skye

"Nothing out of the ordinary" She joked

"That's what I like to hear" He said hugging her

"Drive safe" Casey yelled

"What's safe!?" Heath joked starting the car

As Heath drove off they all stepped out on the road and waved goodbye. Brax had his arm around Ricky who was holding Skye close to her and Casey stood with Cheryl frantically waving goodbye.

_~Never take your loved ones for granted, because you never know when their hearts will stop beating, and you won't have chance to say goodbye.~_


	25. Chap 24: Thursday

Thanks for the reviews _FrankElza _and the three guest's :) There are people out there :D :D Not long now till the big surprise! 3 chapters and counting! Hope you guys like it, been long time in the planning! :D :D :D

Remember Read, review and Enjoy. **SM**

* * *

**THURSDAY**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCKET!" Casey yelled as he jumped on Skye's bed

"Casey I'm trying to sleep" She said

"Not anymore" He said sitting on top of her

"OK get off, do you know how heavy you are"

"No" He said laying next to her

"I think my bed's gonna break" She said quickly getting out

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about" He said looking past her

"Surprise" Brax said coming up behind her and lifting her up

"Dad put me down!" She yelled

"OK" He said dropping her on her bed with Casey

"I love you Skye" He said kneeling down on the ground next to her

"I love you too dad" She said kissing him on the cheek

"Do you love me" Casey asked sarcastically

"Sometimes" Said Brax

Skye laughed "Very rarely"

"Where's the birthday girl?" Ricky asked walking in

"On the bottom of the pile" She yelled, muffled from Brax and Casey sitting on top of her

"Care if I join in" Ricky said sitting on Brax's lap

"No" Brax said

"Neither" Casey said

"Ah yes, if you can hear me"

Ricky laughed "OK that's enough" She said getting up

"Freedom!" Skye yelled as she sat up "Do I have to go to school today?"

Brax looked at Ricky

"Alright you can stay home" Ricky said

"What about me?" Casey asked

"Your not my kid, ask your brother" Ricky teased

"Brax?" Casey questioned

"Since when do you listen to what I say" Brax said

"First for everything" Casey said

"Fine, you both can be sick"

"Yes" Casey and Skye said as they high-fived each other

* * *

As Skye and Casey sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, Brax and Ricky we're out the in the backyard getting Skye's present ready.

"What do you think your present is?" Casey asked

"Dunno, but hopefully I can get my L's today"

"What's the first thing you'll do it you get your L's"

"Probably drive to Gran's"

"Gran's? Of all places"

"Yeah only because she thought she was safe living in Mangrove"

"Fair enough"

"Hey Skye, you can come out the back now" Ricky said

"Finally" Skye said getting up

"Hang on" Casey said covering her eyes as they walked out the back

"If I fall it's your fault"

"You won't" He promised

"OK you can look now" Ricky said as Casey and Skye stood on the back verandah

Casey moved so Skye could see

"Surprise" Brax said standing next to a surfboard

Skye's eyes widened "A surfboard!" She exclaimed

Ricky nodded her head

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled as She ran towards Brax and Ricky

"But there's a catch" Brax said

"What?"

"You have to learn on Casey's old board till you can use this one"

"Why mine?" Casey said

"It's smaller"

"Alright"

"And there's another thing"

"What another catch?"

"No another present" Brax said dangling car keys

"What, their not for the general are they?"

"Now stupid do you think I am" He laughed "Their for the old vitara bomb"

"That thing?" She said "But it's as old as me"

"Yeah and it's good to learn in, and it's a manual"

Skye stood there speechless

"It won't be that hard" Casey laughed

* * *

Just as Skye pulled up in the driveway Cheryl came out the front.

"And I thought I'd be safe living in Mangrove" She said

"Well your not safe standing in the driveway" Brax said

"Told ya we'd make it here alive" Skye said to Ricky

"Just" She joked

"Happy Birthday" Cheryl said hugging her

"Thanks Gran"

"So how many hours you got so far"

"About 40 minutes"

"So what did ya mum and dad get you?"

"A surfboard"

"A surfboard" She said " Isn't that usually for when your 10"

"Yeah well we missed that birthday and it was only six years too late"

"Only six years" Skye teased

"So what are you guys gonna do today?"

"We're gonna go see Lucas, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us" Ricky said to Cheryl

"I'd love to" She said "But is Skye driving?"

"Of course" She said getting into the drivers seat

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lucas" Skye said putting a bunch of flowers next to the plaque

"Happy Birthday buddy" Brax said standing next to Skye

The four of them looked at the little metal plaque on the ground. Skye looked at her mum as a tear rolled down her cheek

"It's alright mum" She said hugging her

Ricky wrapped her arm around Skye and kissed her on the forehead

"Just imagine two Skye's" Cheryl said

"Except one would be a boy" Skye said

"Oh god, that would be scary" Brax said

Ricky and Skye both laughed.

* * *

"And where have you three been" Casey questioned

"We went to see Lucas" Skye explained

"Fair enough" Casey replied "I made you something"

"What"

"Ta da" He said revealing a cake from behind him with _Bucket _written on it in MnM's

"Now that's taking 'pulling something out of your butt' to a new level" Brax teased

"Gross dad" She said elbowing him in the side

Casey and Ricky laughed

"Thanks case" She said hugging him

"That's alright, anything for my annoying Niece"

Casey put the cake on the table and looked at Skye

"Have you asked them yet" Casey asked

"Asked us what?" Said Ricky

"Ahh, there's a party this Saturday and I was wondering if I could go"

"_Wondering_" Casey whispered

Skye elbowed him in the gut

"Where is it?" Brax asked

"I'm not sure" She said "But Casey said he's going too"

Ricky looked at Brax

"Please mum"

"But your working on Saturday night"

"Well your meant to be working tonight so I'll do your shift and you can do mine"

"On a school night" Ricky questioned

"On your birthday" Brax also questioned

"Yeah. Please"

"Alright" Ricky sighed "But you have to stay with Casey"

"You know how lame that is"

"Well it's that or stay home and still do your shift"

"Ok I'll stay with Casey"

"How long is your shift on a Saturday?" Ricky asked

"Five hours"

Ricky laughed "Mine's seven"

"And you didn't tell me till now"

Rick shrugged her shoulders "Your still going to school tomorrow though"

"Great" Skye sighed

* * *

_"Sometimes you will never know the value of something,until it becomes a memory."_


	26. Chap 25: Friday

Again, thanks for the reviews _FrankElza, Fanficforyou _and _guest. _It means a lot. I may be slow in updating the surprise tomorrow because I am going to the city for my dad's birthday and might not be able to find wifi. :) Hopefully I complete it tonight and post it tomorrow before I leave. :)

Remember** Read**,** review** and **Enjoy**. **SM **:D

(Longest chapter by far! 2,128 words)

* * *

**FRIDAY**

"And where were you yesterday" Cory questioned Skye as she walked up to him

"Home. It was my birthday" She explained

"What's with the sunnies?"

"Sleep deprived, majorly"

"What _did _you get up to last night" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders

"I had to work"

"On your birthday, gee your dad is evil"

"It was either take mum's shift or I couldn't go to the party"

"So you finally told them, and are you allowed to go?"

"Why else am I sleep deprived"

Cory laughed

"After school, I am going to go home and sleep for the rest of eternity"

"Awww thought you could come surfing with us this arvo"

"Tempting" She said "How do you know I surf"

"Two reasons, your a Braxton and I saw you trying yesterday"

"So I'm guessing you took the day off school also"

"I guess you could call wagging taking the day off" He joked

* * *

Skye sat at her desk getting closer and closer to falling asleep. She looked back down at her Human Biology textbook and began to read the chapter. When she got halfway through the chapter she heard people begin to put everything back in their pencil cases so she closed her book and put her notes in her file.

"You've still got a few minutes left guys, don't pack up just yet" The new principal Ms Taylor announced to the class

The class moaned but kept packing their stuff away but even slower.

"But miss it's a Friday _and _it's the last period" Ben moaned

"When there's 30 seconds left and I'll think about it"

"That's universal code for never" Skye whispered to Ben

"Hang on. I've go an idea" He said getting his phone out of his pocket

"What are you doing" She whispered louder

He opened a video file and pressing play. What seemed to be the school bell went off and everyone got up and began to go out the door.

"Hang on everyone. back here" Ms Taylor said

"But miss the bell just went"

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me" She said "I know that wasn't the real bell and it was obviously on someones phone, so who was it"

The class was quiet

"If no-one owes up to it then it's an after school for all of you and I'm sure that's not how you want to start your weekend"

Skye secretly looked at Ben. The real bell rang.

"It was me miss" Be owed up to

"Thank you Ben, everyone can go now but you stay behind please"

* * *

"So what'd you get" She said waiting out near the door of the Biology class

"A lunch time on Monday"

"Sucker" She said handing him his school bag

"You packed my bag?" He questioned

"Your in the exact same classes as me an your locker's next to mine, so i just shoved all your files in there"

"Trying to break my back or something?"

"No, trying to make you do your work"

"That'll never happen"

"Tell me about it" She said walking out the door

"You coming surfing this arvo?" He asked

"Yeah, I might be a bit late though" She explained

"Why"

"Well I gotta go home first. don't think I can surf on my flie and in my school uniform"

"You never know if you never try" He joked

"Your are so wrong"

* * *

"You ready" Casey asked as Skye walked through the door

"I only just got home case"

"Well hurry up then"

"Fine" She said walking to her room

"Remember what Brax said about your board"

"Yeah I know, can't use it till I learn" She mimicked

"But what board will you use then?"

"Well I still have the first board I got when I was 10 so you can use that"

"I'm surprised that's still intact"

"Yeah, just don't you break it"

"No pressure" She said talking it out of he shed

"So where you two going?" Ricky asked

"Surfing" Skye replied

"I can see that, but where?"

"Wilson's" Casey replied

"Wilson's. But Skye's only a learner"

"She'll be fine"

"I'm not sure about this Case"

"She'll be fine, I promise"

"I'll be fine mum" Skye replied

"OK, be careful then" She said as Casey and Skye walked out the back gate

* * *

"You're late, you're late, for a very important date!" Cory mimicked

"I'm not late, I told you I wouldn't be on time"

"Not being on time and late, what's the difference" Casey said

"I didn't say what time I would be here so that's not late"

"fair enough"

Ben, Cory and Casey looked out at the water while Skye waxed her board and put the ankle strap on.

"What about there" Cory asked pointing out at the corner

"Looks a bit choppy" He said

"What about there where the face is really far out?" Ben asked

"Too close to the rocks"

"Can you guys speak English please" Skye said getting up behind them

"Come on you grommet" Casey said

"What's a grommet?" She asked

"Learner surfer" Cory expained

"Your a grommet" Skye teased Casey with

"No i'm a grey belly, just with out the belly"

"Why can't we go out to Wilson's peak?" Ben asked

"Cause someone's mum is too scared and it's a bit choppy" He sad looking at Skye

"Hey I'm not the chicken"

"No your just clucked" Cory said

"ha. ha. ha. I know that one stupid. dad says it all the time"

"OK then what does it mean?"

"Scared of waves"

"Wow she does listen"

"Very funny" Skye said "Are we gonna go surfing or just stand here"

"Fine, lets go" Casey said running out to the water.

* * *

"It's all mush" Casey said sitting up on his board

"Can we go over to the peak?" Skye asked pointing at the rocks

Casey thought for a second "Yeah alright, just be careful" He said paddling over

"Yes mother" She said following him

"Get ready to catch this next wave" Casey said

"Yeah, just don't wipe out"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys"

"And avoid the rocks" Casey yelled as Skye caught the waves

Skye slowly lifted herself up on to her knees then tried to stand on her feet.

"I got it!" Skye yelled as she stood up on the board

Casey and Cory cheered as she rode the wave in. Not long later Skye lost her balance and fell off her board towards the rocks

"SKYE!" Cory yelled as he paddled towards her

When he got closer he could see her attempting to get back on her board

"You alright" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine just nicked my knee on the rocks" She said sitting on the board

Cory looked at the blood rundown her leg

"We better get out before the men in grey suits show up" He said

Skye looked at him

"The sharks" He corrected "You right to paddle back in?"

"It's my leg not my arms" She said laying back down on her board

When the got back to shore Skye hobbled back to their towels with Cory

"Here you go" He said handing her a towel

"Thanks" She said wrapping it around her knee

"You guys alright" Casey asked as he and Ben came out of the water

"Yeah were fine, Skye just nicked her knee"

"What?!" Casey exclaimed

"Casey it's fine. it's just a little cut"

"But I promised your mum, let me have a look at it" He said

Skye took the towel off to show Casey

"OK maybe it's not that small" She said looking at the gash that went across half of her knee

"Ric's gonna kill me"

"You don't have to tell her I did it surfing"

"Tell her what then"

"I caught it on the boards fin when I tripped over on the sand"

He looked at her "That might actually work" He said

"You don't think it need's stitches do you? Ben asked

"I hope not, then mum will really kill me"

"You should be fine. Your a Braxton remember, we don't break" Casey said

* * *

"Just hang here for a sec" Casey said leaving Skye at the back door

Casey snuck inside and got another towel and some bandaids

"Are mum and dad their?" She asked

"No, it's empty"

"Why do we have to sit out here then?" Skye asked

"Sun's still out, why not"

Casey took the old towel off Skye's leg and began to wipe away the blood

"Doe's it hurt" Casey asked

"No" She replied biting her lip

He raised an eyebrow at her

"OK, a little"

"Sorry" He replied

"Not your fault"

After Casey had cleaned Skye's cut and put a band-aid on it they both sat on the bench's talking

"So why were you so reluctant to come home the other day" Skye asked

"Kyle" He said

"What about him"

"He's supposedly our half brother but the half of us he cam from isn't part of me"

"What do you mean"

"what I mean is he's not my brother, we have different dads"

"Who is your dad"

"Johnny Barrett, Danny's Kyle's along with Brax and Heath"

"But why did you pull yourself away from Dad and Heath, their still your family?"

"It didn't feel like they were"

"Do you remember what you told me when I found the truth out about Dad?" She asked

"No"

"You said that we don't give up on family, and dad never gave up on you, you just couldn't see that"

Casey managed to show a little smile

"There's more to family than blood case"

"Thanks Skye"

"Thought I could hear voices" Brax said coming out the back

Skye quickly moved the towel to cover her knee

"How was the surf?"

"It was pumping" Casey said

"Did grommet wipe out?" Ricky wiped out

"Yeah" Skye replied

"Shove over" Ricky said sitting next to her

Skye went to turn around but forgot to hold the towel and it fell to the ground

"What happened?" Ricky asked looking at the big white band-aid on Skye's knee

"I tripped and fell on my board" Skye lied

"How"

"My board was on the ground and the fins were up and I tripped in the sand"

"Is this true Casey" Brax asked

"Yeah 100%"

"So this has nothing to do with wilson's peak"

"No, i didn't go near it Ben, Case and Cory did though"

"You promise"

"Promise my life on it"

* * *

Later that night Skye and Casey sat in her room watching youtube.

"Gone on your Facebook yet?" Casey asked

"Nope, probably got spammed yesterday"

"You should look"

"Have you seen it?"

"Yep" Casey said

"12 notifications" She said logging on

"What are they"

"Ava Williams and 47 other people posted on your timeline"

"48 people, what?" Casey exclaimed

"City girl"

"What's on there"

"Just photo's and videos"

Casey took the laptop out of Skye's lap and began to scroll through

"Are these some of your dance photos"

"Yeah and some videos"

Casey clicked on one of the videos of Skye and her friend doing some acro moves

"What's this?" He asked

"Just when me and my friend were messing around"

He clicked on another video below it

"When was this

"My solo at nationals last year"

"You went to nationals"

"Yeah, I have for the past 4 years"

"Your amazing Skye" He said watching the video

"I was and even then I wasn't the best"

"You gotta be kidding I've never seen anything like it"

Skye looked at Casey

"I've never seen you so happy before" Skye said to him

"It's you" He said "You bring joy, you make it seem brighter"

* * *

_~ If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. ~_


	27. Chap 26: SATURDAY

**Well here's the BIG SURPRISE! I wrote it earlier this morning and managed to find some wifi! Good old Perth CBD! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it even though it was hard, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Remember Read, review and Enjoy! SM. :D**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

_It was silent all that could be heard was the steam billowing from the engine. The wheels were still spinning, slowing down as the car sits on it's roof in the ditch on the side of the road. Broken glass slowly fell down around them. Blood slowly trickled down the front window. One lay on the backseat still being held in by their seat belt while the other lay slumped over the top of them. Another stayed slumped in the front seat being held back by the steering wheel, while someone else was no where to be found. _

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

"How's the leg" Casey asked Skye as she walked out into the kitchen

"Sore" She replied

"So does that mean you can't go to the party tonight?"

"I'm still going"

"Cause Cory's gonna be there" He teased

"Why else would I do a 7 hour shift on a school night, on my birthday"

"But you go to school with him"

"Yeah but at school everyone's there and it's annoying"

"Everyone as in Spencer"

Skye stared at him "Well why are you going, it's not cause of Sasha is it"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You mentioned Spencer so I can mention Sasha"

"She's not going"

"How do you know"

"She's school captain, she has more important things to do"

"You'd be surprised"

"I guess coming for a surf is out of the question then" He asked

"Very much so" She replied getting a bowl out of the cupboard

"What are you gonna do today"

"Got some homework to do" Skye said

"Your always doing homework"

"I care about school"

"What do you want to do when you leave school?" Casey asked

"It used to be a professional dancer, but don't know now"

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't do dance anymore"

"Doesn't mean you can't"

"What about you?" Skye asked

"Well I have to graduate school first" He said

"Fair enough, and what's the chance of that happening?"

"Very funny" Casey replied

"Morning all" Brax said walking into the kitchen

"Morning dad" Skye said hugging him

"Morning" Said Casey

"Hey dad, what are you gonna do with the flat next door?" Sye asked

"Why" He questioned "Your not planning on moving out of home already

"No, What if Kyle moved in there?" She asked

Casey dropped his spoon in his bowl and put it in the sink

"I'm gonna have a shower" He said waking off

"Why you mention this all the sudden" Brax asked

"Well Kyle is family and Heath's not there anymore so it seems right, otherwise it would just sit there empty"

"You do know Casey and Kyle don't get along right"

"From that little at just then, yeah I know and he's already told me before"

"Well why did you mention it then"

"I thought he was alright about it after the little chat we had yesterday"

"He'll come around"

* * *

"Hurry up Case or we'll be late" Skye yelled from the lounge room

"I'm coming. Hold your horses"

"Too late they just left"

"Remember you have to be back before 11 alright" Ricky said to Skye

"Yes mum, don't want Casey turning into a pumpkin"

"Oi, shut up Bucket"

"You shut up" She teased back at him

"Have fun you two" Ricky said hugging Skye

"We will" Skye said going out the door

"Stay safe!"Brax yelled

"Yep" Casey and Skye said in unison

* * *

"How's the leg" Ben asked walking up to Skye and Casey

"I'm waking aren't I"

"I'm gonna go hang with the cooler kids" Casey said walking off

"Does anyone even say that" Skye asked Ben

"Dunno, obviously Casey does"

"Lame-o"

Ben laughed "Come on lets go hang with the even cooler kids"

Skye rolled her eye's at him and walked over the the younger river boys, or the one's Ricky called 'the wanna be's'

"Hey" She said going over and hugging Cory

"Hey" He replied hugging her back

"Get a room" Jacob yelled

"Shut up" Cory said as all the other wanna be's laughed and whistled

"You wanna drink" He asked

"No, I care about my brain"

"OK smartie pants, what about a soft drink"

"Yeah alright"

"Come on then" He said walking over to an esky

"How long you allowed out for?" Cory asked handing her a drink

"For the next three hours" She said looking at her phone

"Nice wallpaper" Cory said looking at the photo of him and Skye with Casey and Ben photo bombing in the background

"Yeah, great photo bomb by Case and Ben, eh"

"Why don't you set it as your profile pic"

"Maybe" She said putting her phone back in her pocket

* * *

Skye sat on the ground next to Cory rubbing her shoulders

"You cold?" Cory asked

"A bit" She replied

"Here, put this on" He said handing her his jumper

"Thanks" She replied putting it on and snuggling up closer to him

"This is boring" Jacob said throwing his can on the ground "I'm gonna head home, anyone wanna come"

Skye looked at her phone; 10:48

"Yeah, I'll come" Ben said

"What about you" Cory whispered to Skye

"Yeah I gotta get home soon to"

"Well come on then"

"But he's drunk, and your not exactly great either"

"You'll be fine" He promised her

"I gotta go talk to Case for a sec but I'll be back, don't go with out me" Skye said walking over to Casey

"Hey bucket" He said almost hugging her

"Am I the only sober one here" She said gently pushing him away

"What do you want"

"I'm gonna head home, you gonna come"

"No I'll find my own way" He said

"Alright, see you tomorrow then"

"See ya" Casey said to Skye as she walked off

"Can I drive" Ben asked Jacob

"No minion, you've only got your L's and I have my P's" Jacob said to Ben as he pushed him out the way

Skye and Cory got in the back seat as the wait for Ben and Jacob to get in

"What are you doing?" Cory asked Skye

"Putting my seat belt on" She replied

"Why?"

"Well because Jacob's drunk and and I don't trust him"

"Yeah, good point" He said putting his seat belt on as well

* * *

Head lights shone through the rear window of the car. Ben turned around to have a look. He saw Skye wearing her seat belt

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Wearing my belt"

"Don't be so stupid" He said trying to take it off her

"Oi what are you doing" Cory exclaimed pushing him off her "Don't be stupid"

"Alright then you two, be like that then" He said sitting back in his seat

The headlights came back again this time the car came up the side of their car.

"Think they wanna race?" Jacob asked

"Yeah come on" Ben yelled

Skye looked at Cory worried.

"It'll be OK" He said holding her hand

Jacob raced the car until they got to the corner and the other car dropped back.

"Winner, winner!" He yelled as he did a U-turn

As they were driving back down the road there was a car parked on the road, still running with it's headlights on.

"What's that idiot doing back here"

The car other started moving. Jacob sped up.

"Are they in the same lane?" Cory asked

"Don't be stupid" Jacob replied

As the car got closer the lights go brighter. Skye's grip got tighter. Then they realized the car was I the same lane as them, they were coming right at them. They tried to swerve to miss them at the last minute but it was too late. The car's clipped on the corner. Jacob's car flipped on it's side and rolled down the hill while the other car came to a halt. Tree branches broke as the car rolled down the steep hill. Glass smashed and metal warped with the force until it came to a halt at the bottom of the hill were it stopped on its roof. An older boy got out of the car still on the road. He looked down at the bottom of the hill where the car lay. He quickly sobered up from what he saw. The other car sped off leaving him behind.

It was silent all that could be heard was the steam billowing from the car engine. The wheels were still spinning, slowing down as the car sits on its roof in the ditch on the side of the road. Broken glass slowly fell down around them. Blood slowly trickled down the front window. Skye lay on the backseat against the window still being held in by her seat belt while Cory lay slumped over the top of her. Jacob stayed slumped in the front seat being held back by the steering wheel, while Ben was no where to be found

* * *

~It's crazy how someone who used to be a huge part of your life can be gone in a second~


	28. Chap 27: Too young to say goodbye

**So here it is, the seventh upload in seven days. I hope you all enjoy it. It was hard but I managed to write it, even though I started crying about 20 thousand times! Thank you all my reviewers for your continued support.**

**Remember Read, review and enjoy**

* * *

_Well he never thought that he could feel this way_  
_And he never knew the pain he'd bring that day  
Never telling her he had too much to drink_  
_She got in the car and he just drove away_

* * *

He looked on as the car slowly smoke, sitting on it's roof in the ditch. He stood there waiting for the sirens to come, in shock not knowing if they were alive or dead, a little bit of fun had caused this. He held his head in his hands about to lose it, then he heard a phone begin to ring and faint cries for help

"SKYE!" He yelled as he ran towards the car

* * *

_Never thinking of the life that he could lose_  
_All the choices that we make can break us too_

* * *

Skye and Cory lay hanging upside down while Jacob was pinned against his seat by the steering wheel. Skye slowly began to open her eyes, she tried to move but flinched from the pain.

"Cory" She quietly mumbled as she looked to her side.

She saw him hanging from his seat belt and blood dripping down from him forming a pool of blood on the ground

"Oh my god! Cory!" She cried

Skye began to panic and looked around her. Her phone began to ring, she saw it on the ground next to the pool of Cory's blood, past the smashed screen she saw a photo of her and her parents

"Mum" She cried as she thought it would be the last time she ever saw them "I'm sorry"

The phone stopped ringing "Help" She yelled hoping someone would hear her, nothing

"HELP!" She screamed even louder

"SKYE!?" She heard someone yell

"Casey?" She questioned to herself "CASEY!" She yelled

* * *

**_Too young to say goodbye_**  
**_Too many hearts left broken_**  
**_Too young to ever learn or see what life could bring_**

* * *

"Hey, Skye" He said knocking the rest of the glass out of the window "It's alright" He reassured her.

"Casey" She cried "I can't wake Cory"

Casey looked past her at him and then at the pool of blood

"He's gonna be alright" He promised her "I'll help you down" He said reaching for her

"Don't " Skye yelled in pain

"What" He questioned

"My wrist, it really hurts"

"I'll have a look at it when you get out, I don't know how long this car's gonna last"

"What do you mean"

"It's not steam"

Skye looked at him scared, she began to panic

"Skye calm down, the last thing we need is for you to panic"

"I wanna go home" She cried

"We will" he said trying to undo her seat belt

"It's jammed" He said tugging on the belt "Can you clime out?"

"I think so" She replied

After Skye climbed out of the seat belt Casey helped her out and took her away from the car

"Cory's still in there" She cried

"I know, I know Skye" He said handing her, her phone "You try to call an ambulance and I'll get him out"

"Be careful" She said to Casey as he ran back to the car

* * *

_A mother left alone_  
_With no one to come home to_  
_Another lesson learned from teenage tragedy_

* * *

"Cory?" Casey questioned as he went over to the other window "Cory wake up" He said as he tried to wake him

Cory flinched then he groaned

"Hey Cory" Casey smiled

"Skye" He moaned

"Yeah, she's alright" He slowly drifting in and out of consciousness

"Hey come on Cory, stay awake for me"

"I can't" He mumbled

"Yes you can" Casey reassured him

* * *

_As the rain was coming down he couldn't see_  
_All the lights went out the sky was filled with grey  
As the car slid off the road his life would change_  
_As he screams to god 'you should have taken me'_

* * *

"This is Dave, what service do you require?" The operator on the phone asked

"Ah, ambulance"

"What state or town are you calling from"

"New South Wales" She replied not knowing if she was still in Summer Bay

"You are now being forwarded to NSW Ambulance"

"Hello this is Amy, where is your exact location your calling from?"

"I don't know" Skye cried "Please you have to come quick, there's been a car accident"

"It's OK, calm down" The Amy reassured her " What's your name?"

"Skye"

"And how old are you Skye?"

"I'm sixteen"

"OK, can you tell me what happened tonight"

"We crashed into another car and then we rolled down the hill and I think the car's about to catch fire"

"Are you injured at all?"

"My wrist hurts, that's all"

"OK, How many people were involved?"

"Four in our car, I don't how many were in the other car though"

"OK, is the other car still there"

"No, there gone"

"Are you in the car at the moment"

"No, I'm out"

"Did someone help you out or did you get out"

"My uncle helped me out"

"Was he in the car with you"

"No"

"Where is he now"

"He's trying to help Cory out"

"How old's Cory?"

"Uh... Sixteen I think" She replied

"How old's your uncle"

"Eighteen" She replied "Please hurry"

"The ambulance is on it's way, but it may take a while"

"Oh god" Skye said to herself as she saw Casey carry Cory out of the car

"Skye what's wrong" Amy asked

"Cory!" Skye yelled as Casey got closer

* * *

**_Never thinking of the life that he will lose_**  
**_All the choices that you make can break us too_**

* * *

Skye dropped the phone and ran towards Casey as he put Cory on the ground

"Cory" She screamed as she knelt down and held his head in her hands

Cory opened his eyes "Skye"

"Hey" She smiled as she knelt behind him holding him in her lap "Your gonna be alright" She said wrapping her arms around him

"I love you" He said holding her arm

"I love you too" She cried rocking him in her arms

"What about Jacob?" Skye asked

Casey shook his head

"And Ben?"

"I couldn't find him"

Skye teared up and went quiet

"Skye where's the phone" Casey asked "SKYE!"

"It's over on the ground"

Casey walked over to where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who's this" Amy asked

* * *

_Too young to say goodbye_  
_Too many hearts left broken_  
_Too young to ever learn or see what life could bring_

* * *

"Casey" He replied

"Is Skye alright"

"Yeah, she's with Cory"

"And is he alright?"

"I don't know, I don't think he's gonna make it"

"How injured is he?"

"I can't tell"

"Casey!" Skye yelled

"What?" Casey asked running over

"He's coughing up blood"

"What's going on" Amy asked

"Cory's coughing up blood"

"OK, what colour is it?"

"It's blood, it's red"

"A light red or a dark red"

"Light red"

"OK"

"What's happening?" Casey asked

"Did he get hit in the chest"

"Probably, the car rolled"

"It could be a punctured lung, we won't know until the ambulance arrives"

* * *

_A mother left alone_  
_With no one to come home to_  
_Another lesson learned from teenage tragedy_

* * *

"The ambulance should be on it's way"

"I can hear it" Casey said taking the phone away from his ear

"Your gonna be alright" Skye promised Cory "The ambulance is almost here"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about"

His hand on Skyes arm dropped and he closed his eye's

"Cory? Come on open your eyes"

He didn't reply

"Casey!" Skye yelled calling him back from the roadside

"What"

"He won't open his eyes"

Casey knelt down

"Shit" He said to himself

"What" Skye questioned

"Skye..."

"No, don't say it" She yelled "Cory open your eyes"

"Skye he's gone"

"No" She cried holding him in her arms

"Skye, come on" Casey said trying to pull her away

"NO" She yelled holding Cory's life less body in her arms

* * *

**_Too young to say goodbye_**  
**_Too many hearts left broken_**  
**_Too young to ever learn or see what life could bring_**

* * *

"Skye" Casey said quietly "You have to let him go"

Skye stared off into the distance

"Skye" He said putting his hand on her shoulder

She looked at him "I loved him"

"I know you did, but you gotta let him go"

"I don't want to"

"Skye, you have to let him go" The officer said to her "I promise you he'll be alright"

Skye kissed him on the forehead and let him go, she got up and walked over to the cop car with Casey where she buried her head in his chest and cried like it was the end of the world.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her

* * *

_A mother left alone_  
_With no one to come home to_  
**_Another lesson learned from teenage tragedy_**

* * *

**_Song: Teenage Tragedy by Dive_**


	29. Chap 28: Shock & Denial

_A man is determined to find justice after the loss of a loved one, even though he is incapable of fully remembering the crime._

* * *

"And where were you when the accident happened" The officer asked Casey as he stood next to the police car.

"I wasn't here when it happened, I just came past it"

"So you just happen to be out here in the middle of the night"

"Yeah"

"Well where's your car?"

"They took off with it"

"Who took off with it?"

"My mates, I was driving them home"

"And what were you doing out here"

"We were at a party"

"What party"

Casey rolled his eyes "Just down the road, we were all there"

"Skye included?"

"Yes, Skye included" He said getting angry "Are you finished yet?"

"I just have to ask Skye a few questions first"

"No" Casey piped up

"Why not?"

"Because her best friend just died in her arms"

The officer thought for a second "Alright, but you two need to get checked out"

"I'm fine" Casey replied

"The cut on your head says otherwise" The officer said walking off

Casey out his hand up to his eyebrow and felt the blood on his hand. He looked at Skye sitting in the back of the cop car. He looked at the blue and red lights flashing on her pale white face.

"Skye" he said kneeling down in the door frame of the police car

She just kept staring at the ground

"Skye" He said holding her hands

"What time is it" She asked quietly

"Just after midnight"

"Lucas and I have to get home, mum wont be happy otherwise" She said in shock

"Skye" Casey said "That doesn't matter"

Skye looked at her hands and the blood all over her shirt but Cory's jumper remained untouched "Why's there blood on my hands?"

"There was an accident, remember"

"What?" She questioned "Where's Cory?"

"He didn't make it"

"What, no"

"That's where the bloods from"

"No" She said trying to push past Casey

"Skye stop" He said holding her back

"I-I" She said beginning to cry

"It's alright" He said holding her tightly "Come on" He said waking over to the ambulance.

* * *

The phone began to ring and fell off the bedside table, Ricky leant out of bed and picked it up

"Who is it?" Brax asked

"Nate" She said looking at the screen

"What does Nate want" Brax questioned

"Hello" Ricky said answering the phone

"Hey Ric" Nate replied "Is Brax there?"

"Yeah why?"

"There's been an accident"

"What" She exclaimed sitting up

"Skye and Casey have been involved in a car accident"

"Are they OK?"

"Their fine but you need to come in"

"We'll be there soon" She said getting out of her bed

"What's going on?" Brax questioned

"Casey and Skye have been in an accident, their at the hospital"

"Are they alright"

"Nate said their fine but we need to go in"

" knew we shouldn't have let them go"

"Can we talk about this later" Ricky said going out the door

* * *

"Nate, where are they" Ricky asked as she walked in

"Their in there" He said pointing towards a room

"Ricky stop" He said holding her back

"What" She questioned

"She's sleeping at the moment, but when she came in she was in shock and I'm worried she might have a concussion"

"She's alright though?"

"Her wrist's badly sprained and she has a few cuts and bruises. She's very lucky"

"And Casey?" Brax asked

"Just some cuts and Bruises"

"Can we see her?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, just don't worry her"

Brax and Ricky walked into the room where Casey and Skye were

"How is she?" Ricky asked Casey

"Sleeping" He replied

"And how are you"

"I'm fine"

"What happened Case?" Brax questioned

"It was just a bit of fun"

"What were you doing?"

"It was just meant to be a race, that's all but Dean took it further"

"So Dean caused this?"

"What about the others" Ricky asked

Casey looked down "Jacob, Ben and Cory were in the car with Skye"

"Where are they?" Ricky asked

"Ben's dead, he got thrown from the car, they found him 15 meters down the road"

"And what about the other two?"

"Jacob's in the city, they don't think he'll make it"

"And Cory?" Brax asked

Casey sat quietly as he watched Skye sleep. He took a deep breathe to hold back the tears "He died in Skyes arms"

Ricky sat there in shock while Brax tried to comprehend it all.

"Have the cops talked to you guys?"

"Only me, I didn't let them talk to Skye, She couldn't even remember what happened"

"What'd you tell them, did you tell them the truth?"

"No, I told them I came past it"

"Case why'd you lie"

"Cause I was in enough trouble with the whole arson thing"

"You weren't driving though were you?" Ricky asked

Casey sat there quietly

"Where you?" Brax asked also

"No, I was in the back. If I had of known Skye was in that car I would have tried harder to stop him but I didn't and two people are dead because of it"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know he left when I got out of the car, he told me to come with him but someone made me stay"

"Who made you stay?" Ricky asked

"I thought I heard someone saying stay, then after Skye was talking about someone called Lucas"

"Lucas" Ricky said to her self "He was looking out for her, protecting her"

"Who's Lucas?" Casey asked

"Her brother" Brax replied "Her twin brother"

Ricky sat next to her daughter and held her hand, She wanted to believe Lucas was there, protecting her, but the shock of it all, losing Cory and Ben, made her unsure of what was going on around her.


	30. Chap 29: Pain & Guilt

"Are you alright?" Ricky asked Skye as she sat on the couch

Skye nodded her head

"How's your head"

"It's a bit sore"

"You want some panadol?"

Skye shook her head and wrapped herself up in a blanket and laid down on the couch where she watched TV.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Casey asked Brax as they pulled into a drive way

"Got some business to sort out" He said getting out of the car

"Brax wait" Casey said getting out of the car "Your not gonna do anything stupid are you?"

Brax didn't reply and kept walking. Casey followed him into the backyard. They walked over to a car with a tarp covering it. Brax walked up to the front of it and pulled the tarp up to reveal a smashed bonnet and a cracked windscreen. He looked at Casey

"Is this it" He asked

Casey looked at the car

"Casey, was this the car?" He asked again

"Yeah" Casey replied quietly

"I'm gonna kill him" Brax said walking up to the back door

"Brax please don't do this, let the police handle it" Casey said trying to hold Brax back "Your only gonna make things worse, is that what you want?"

"I don't care"

"What's going on?" Debbie Asked coming out the back door

"Where's Dean?" Brax asked

"He's inside, why what's this about"

"It's about the car"

"Dean just said that he went up the back of someone on the highway"

"Really, is that what he told you, well why don't you get him to come out here and tell you the truth, I'm sure you'd love to hear it"

She looked at him "Dean come out here"

Dean came through the back door and looked at Casey, he had cuts and bruises over his face just like him

"What?" He asked

"Apparently you didn't tell me the truth about the car" She said to him

"It's the truth" He replied

"No it's not" Brax laughed "And I know two people who can tell you what really happened"

"Dean just say it" Casey said to him

"No" He replied

"Well I'm sure the police would love to hear it, come on lets go tell them" He said grabbing Dean by the arm

"Let go of me" He yelled pulling back

"Well you either tell your mother here or at the police station, what is it"

"Dean, just tell me now" She said to him

"I didn't hit a car on the highway" He said

"What" She said shocked "Well what happened"

Before Dean could say anything Brax butted in "He hit another car head on and then drove off"

His mother stood there shocked

"And now two people are dead because of it, maybe even three"

"It wasn't my fault" He said quietly

"Bull Shit it wasn't!" Brax yelled

"They were in the wrong lane, they were coming straight at me"

"You are unbelievable Dean" Casey piped in "You were the one driving, you got angry because you lost the drag and you couldn't handle that the wanna be's beat you so you turned around and went straight at them"

"You weren't any better" He replied

"I was in the back telling you to stop, or were you too pissed to remember that" He yelled "If I didn't get out all four of them could have died, but you just drove off and left us there"

"It was your decision to get out" He said showing no remorse

"You don't give a shit do you?" Casey said to him " My niece was in that car, Brax's daughter"

Debbie walked back inside

"Mum what are you doing?" Dean asked her

"Don't talk to me" She said slamming the door

"Thanks for ruining everything" Said Dean

"We ruined it, you go back in there and have a good think about what Ben, Jacob and Cory's families are going through" Casey yelled at him "You caused this, the least you could do is owe up to it"

"You've got till tomorrow to confess to the police or we'll tell them for you" Said Brax

Casey walked off back to the car and Brax followed him

"You alright" Brax asked him getting in the car

"I'm fine" He replied putting his seat belt on

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brax asked

"Nope"

"I know Skye's not gonna want to talk, so I need to hear it from someone case"

"You heard it all just then"

"So all that was the truth"

"Yeah. Unfortunately it was" Casey sighed "Did you know Cory was an only child, it was just him and his mum"

"I can't imagine what she's going through"

"What if it was Skye?" Casey asked

"I don't want to think about that"

"What if things were different, if we hadn't of gone"

"Don't start playing that game Case, you'll never win"

* * *

Brax and Casey walked through the door. Ricky looked up from the magazine she was reading at the kitchen table while Skye kept looking at the TV. Casey went and sat with Skye on the couch while Brax went over to the kitchen table

"How is she?" Brax asked Ricky as he sat at the table

"I don't know, she's not eating, she's not talking, she just sits there. I don't even think she's slept since we've come home"

"You tried talking to her"

"She doesn't want to and I don't want to make her"

"Fair enough"

"What did you and Case get up to?"

"We just sorted out some business"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"We went and saw Dean, and he sort of confessed"

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"He didn't admit nor deny anything we said, his mum wasn't too happy"

"Do the cops know"

"I gave him 24 hours then we'll tell them"

"Whats the chances of him confessing"

"More chances of winning the lotto then him admitting to it"

"What are we gonna do?" Ricky asked

"Whatever we have to, we just have to wait"

"I just wanna see her happy again, is that too much to ask for?"

"No" He said putting his arm around her.

The phone on the table began to ring. Casey and Skye looked at Brax. Brax picked it up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Who is it" Casey asked

Ricky shook her head

"Thanks for letting me know" Brax said hanging up the phone

"What's going on" Skye asked

"That was Nate," Brax took a deep breathe "He said Jacob, died a couple hours ago"

Skye got up "I'm going for a walk" She said walking out the door

"I'll go after her" Casey said walking out the door

"Skye, wait up" Casey said catching up to her

"Leave me alone" She said continuing to walk

"Skye stop" He said grabbing her by the arm

She flinched as he turned around "Sorry" Casey said looking at her wrist wrapped up in a big white bandage

"Just let me go"

"I can't, I can't leave you on your own"

"Why not, that's how I'm gonna me for the rest of my life"

Casey looked at her

"Do any idea of how much this hurt's, how much guilt I feel about the whole thing"

"You have nothing to feel guilty about"

"Yes I do, If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been in that car"

"Hey regardless if you were in that car on not, It still could have happened"

"I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to feel this"

Casey let go of her hand

"Just leave me alone, please" She said walking off

* * *

~An apology may be a sign of weakness, but having the courage to go up to someone and say sorry is a strength!~


	31. Chap 30: Anger & Bargaining

Skye got up before anyone else and walked down to the beach, where she watched the sunrise. The last time she was there was with Cory, learning to surf.

"You're up early" Casey said as he put his surfboard in the sand

"Couldn't sleep" She replied

"Did you even eat anything"

"I had a glass of water"

"Skye, that's not good enough, you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"After I go for a surf I'll shout you breakfast at the diner"

"I'm alright, I don't feel like anything"

"Alright, I'm gonna go for a surf, don't go anywhere"

Skye didn't reply, she just kept looking out into the ocean.

* * *

"She's not in her room" Ricky said to Brax as she closed Skye's bedroom door

"She's probably out with Casey" Brax replied "Don't worry"

"She hasn't been sleeping or anything, what if she goes and does something"

"She won't" Brax assured her

"Do you even know what she said to Casey yesterday, She said she didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to feel what she feels"

"That could mean anything"

"I'm gonna look for her" She said walking out the door

As Ricky walked past the restaurant she looked along the beach, searching for Skye. As she was looking along the shore she bumped into Nate.

"Hey Ric, is everything alright?" He asked

"I can't find Skye"

"What do you mean?"

"We woke up this morning and she wasn't in her room"

"I saw her down on the beach with Casey before"

Ricky let out a big sigh of relief "Where was she"

"Their just down there" Nate said pointing further down the beach

"I gotta go talk to her"

"Ricky leave her, she seems alright" Nate said "Why don't you talk to me about it"

"About what"

"How's she been since the accident?"

"She hasn't been eating or sleeping, just doesn't even talk much anymore"

"When she doe's talk what does she talk about"

"She doesn't talk to Brax or me but she said something to case yesterday"

"Like what"

"How she doesn't want to be here anymore, she doesn't want to feel the way she feels"

"You want me to talk to her, maybe I could prescribe something to help her sleep"

"No, I'm not gonna drug my daughter, I'm gonna talk to her" She said walking off

Ricky walked down to the sand where Skye was sitting as she watched Casey surf

"Hey" Ricky said sitting next to her

"Hey mum" She replied quietly

"You were up early this morning"

"Couldn't sleep"

"Hows the wrist"

"It's fine"

"Skye if your hurting..."

"Of course I'm hurting, my friend...the one I loved died in my arms and there was nothing, nothing I could do about it. All I could do was sit there and watch, do you have any idea what that's like"

"No" Ricky replied

"Well stop acting like you know everything that's going on in my life because you don't, you don't know anything" Skye said walking off

"What was that about" Casey asked

"She hates me" Ricky said, hurt

"I'm sure she doesn't" Casey replied sitting next to her

"She said I know nothing"

"She's just grieving, don't take in anything she says, she'll be alright soon"

* * *

As Skye walked past the car park she saw someone she thought she recognized. It was the boy from the party Casey was hanging out with. She thought he looked like he was acting mysteriously so she hung back to see what he was doing. She saw him walk over to a dark looking car but before he could get in Casey came over and had a chat with him which soon turned into an argument. Casey walked off and He got in the car. When he drive off Skye saw the front of the car all smashed up, then she froze. She closed her eyes and had a flashback of the accident, where the car was coming at them, the car she had just seen drive off.

* * *

"You were there weren't you" Skye confronted Casey as he walked in the backyard

"What do you mean Skye?"

"I saw you talking to him, and then he got in the car, the car that crashed into us"

Casey was quiet

"The accident, you were there because you were in the other car"

"Skye..."

"No Case, don't do this, don't talk to me like I'm crazy. Just tell me were you in the other car"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you stop him"

"I tried"

"You tried" She yelled "You obviously didn't try hard enough"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't bring them back, does it"

"What's going on?" Brax asked walking out the back door

Skye was quiet

"I told her" Casey replied

Skye looked at Brax "You knew about this didn't you"

"I only found out yesterday"

"Why haven't you told the cops yet"

"Thought we'd give him a chance"

"He doesn't deserve a chance, he's a murderer" She said walking off

* * *

Skye sat on the swing moving around in the wind, kicking the sand at her feet

"You alright?" Nate asked coming up to her

"Did my mum send you here?"

"No" He replied sitting on the swing next to her

"So you just hang around parks now?"

"Something like that, I was meant to meet Sophie here, but she's running late"

"So you thought you'd hang out with the cursed one"

"You're not cursed" He replied

"Yes I am. First it was Drew and Susie now it's Jacob, Ben and Cory, whose next"

"It's just bad luck, that's all" He said "It's all up from here"

"What if it's not"

"What do you mean"

"What if I did something wrong in my past life and karma's come back to haunt me"

"You really believe in that"

"What, reincarnation"

"Yeah"

"I don't know, but I do believe in similar things"

"Like what?"

"There's a reason I survived, someone was protecting me"

"What, Drew or Susie"

"No, Lucas"

"Who's Lucas?"

"My brother, apparently I was a twin"

"Your mum didn't tell that"

"You seem to know mum a lot"

"Yeah, lets just say we were close for a while"

"What happened"

"We just didn't feel the same anymore"

"Fair enough"

"You want a lift home?" Nate asked

"I can't go back there"

"Why not?"

"I lost it at mum on the beach this morning then I lost it at Casey before"

"They'll understand"

"Mum hate's me"

"I sure she doesn't"

"I hurt her, She wont want to know me after"

"You'd be surprised, your mum can forgive very easily, she just want's to know you love her"

* * *

Skye walked into the house where Ricky was by herself. Skye walked over to the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry" Skye said

"Skye, you have nothing to be sorry about"

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have got angry at you before"

"Letting the anger out is better than keeping it all bottled up, trust me"

"What do you mean"

"When we lost Lucas, I didn't give myself time to grieve and that's why your dad and I didn't last"

"But what brought you two back together"

"Later on I realized how much of a mistake I had made and how much I really loved him" Ricky explained "I saw what I couldn't see before, he was always there for me but I just pushed him away, just like were all here for you"

"I doesn't make it easier"

"I know it doesn't but it makes the burden lighter"

"I love you mum" She said hugging her

"I love you too" She replied

* * *

_~Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go~_


	32. Chap 31: Reflection & Lonliness

_~Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew~_

**Morning**

Brax and Ricky walked into the kitchen were Skye was sitting on the couch watching the TV. As Brax was getting the butter out of the fridge and Ricky was putting bread in the toaster they heard a crunch. Ricky looked at Brax puzzled. They both looked over at Skye sitting on the couch where she took another bite from her apple

"She's eating" Ricky whispered

"It's only an apple" Brax replied

"Still better than a glass of water"

"I guess so" He said walking back to the fridge

"Hey Skye, you want anything for breakfast?" Ricky asked her

"An apple's fine" She replied

"You gonna do anything today?"

"I don't know, I think I might just hang out in my room"

"You sure you don't want to go to yabbie creek with us today?"

"No thanks, got some things I want to do"

"Like what?" Ricky questioned

"Things"

"Things more important than hanging out with your mum and dad"

"At the moment, yeah"

"OK then" She said walking back into the kitchen

* * *

**Afternoon**

"So what'd you guys get up to?" Skye asked as Brax and Ricky walked through the door

"We had to go pick some things up"

"Like what"

"I got some photos printed and we got your phone fixed" Ricky said handing Skye her phone

"Thanks" She said looking at it

"You might have to charge it, apparently it's flat"

"Yep" She said quietly, walking to her room

Skye went over to the draw next to her bed and got out her phone charger and plugged it into the power point and her phone. She pressed the power button to see if it would turn on but it came up with the 'need's charging' screen. She turned it face down and walked out of her room.

"What you looking at?" Skye asked Ricky as she sat down at the table

"Just some photos" She replied

"Cool, can I have a look"

"Sure" Ricky replied handing her the stack of photos

Ricky watched Skye as she went through the photos, she watched as her smile got brighter.

"That's a good one" Skye said showing her a photo of Casey and Darcy

"Poor case" Ricky replied

"More like poor Darce, she's the one being sat on" She said continuing to look through the photo's

"So what was more important than hanging out with your mum and dad?"

"Nothing, I just felt like staying home"

"What'd you do?"

"Just read a book"

"What book?"

"One of the tomorrow series"

"Which one?"

"Ah, dead of night I think" Skye replied "Whats with all the questions?"

"Just being inquisitive"

"More like nosy" Skye replied looking back through the photos

"No I'm not" Ricky replied quietly

Skye looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"It's not being nosy if I'm your mother"

"Right" Skye took a deep breathe "Cory's funeral's tomorrow afternoon"

"You gonna go" Ricky asked

"Yeah, all the river boys are going as well"

"What about Casey"

"Yeah, He's still a river boy" Said Skye "What about you dad"

Brax sat there quietly

"I know you _used _to be a river boys but aren't they still your family"

"You guys are my family now"

"I count them as my family, as well as you guys"

"I'll come" He said

"Good" Skye said looking back through the photos

"Hey can I keep this one?" Skye asked Ricky

"Which one?"

"The one you snuck of Case, Darce, Harley and I" She said showing her the photo

"Yeah, sure" She replied

"Cool" She said walking to her room

Skye walked into her room and picked a piece of blue tac off the back of a poster on her wall and put it on the photo and stuck it on the wall next to her bed with the other photos of her with her parents and one of her with Sharlene, Claire and Nic. As she sat on her bed she looked at her phone sitting upside-down on her bedside table. She picked it up and turned it on. While she was waiting for the apple logo to go away she got distracted by her book. After a few pages the flash on her phone went off. She picked it up for a second completely forgetting what was on the other side. when the screen turned on she froze. Her happiness ruined by a photo in a matter of no time. Skye sat there staring at the screen until it faded away. When it disappeared she put the phone back down and walked out of her room into the lounge room.

"Hey Skye, can you set the table" Ricky asked her

Skye stood there but didn't reply

"Skye, you alright"

"I can't do it"

"Can't do what"

"I can't move on" She said running out the door

Ricky looked at brax

"I'll go get her" Brax said going out the door

* * *

Skye sat on the end of the jetty with her feet over the edge, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You alright?" Brax asked sitting next to her

"I thought I could handle it, obviously I can't"

"What can't you handle"

"I turned my phone on and I forgot what my lock screen was and I completely froze"

"Skye, I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know"

"So is that why you ran out before"

Skye nodded her head "Does it ever go away"

"Skye, there are moments where I catch myself, you know when I realise I'm dealing with it and I feel guilty but you can't let it stop you" Brax explained "You need to tell yourself it's alright to move on"

"I don't want to forget him, I don't want to act like he never existed"

"He'll always matter, but holding on its not gonna change the fact that he's gone and I know Corey would never want that for you"

"What am I meant to do?"

"Just meant to keep going, you need to do whatever you need to do to make yourself happy again"

"Well I'm not ready for that" Skye explained "I wish I was but I'm just not"

"Well where ever you are Skye, just remember there's a big world out there for you"

Skye looked out into the ocean at all the lights. Brax looked at Skye in the moonlight. She was still wearing Cory's jumper

"You feel like he's still with you when you wear that don't you"

"Yeah" She replied

"No one expects you to be fine, It's only been four days"

"I just feel so numb, I thought we'd be together forever"

"You guys were only teenagers"

"I know, but we had something" Skye cried

Brax sat on the end of the jetty with his crying daughter in his arms, thinking back to when he lost Charlie and trying to think what she was going through

"I love you" He said kissing her on the forehead


	33. Chap 32: Looking up

Would have updated earlier because got side tracked by watching Bonnie, Nic and Alec (Ricky, Kyle and Matt) sing _lonely boy_ on the ABC, they were really good I just wish Nic had a solo bit like the other two! I LOVE Nic! Good old Margret River boy! GO WA!

* * *

_~_The song is ended but the melody lingers on~__

* * *

"You ready?" Casey asked Skye as he stood in front of her door

"Nope" She replied

"Come on" He said holding her hand

Casey and Skye got into the back of the car while Brax and Ricky got in the front. When they got to the cemetery all the other river boys were there. All four of them got out of the car. Brax and Casey went over to the other river boys and Skye and Ricky went to where everyone else was sitting

"I keep expecting to see Ben or Jacob" Skye said to Ricky

"It'll be like that for a while then you'll realize that the only place you'll see them is in your dreams"

"When does that happen?"

"Later on"

The river boys formed a guard of honor while everyone else sat inside the circle. Skye watched as some older boys carry Cory's coffin to the grave site. She looked around but didn't recognize anyone for the moment. The four boys went and sat down and a man about Brax's age went up next to the coffin and began to talk.

"As many of you may have known, Cory was an only child, It was just him and his mum. I would like to be able to say that he was my son but the closest I can ever get is calling him my god son" He explained "I was his god father, not the religious type though, and main father figure in his life, but I didn't have much if an influence, his mum did all that. She was able to raise a beautiful young boy who was kind and considerate but at the same time tough and strong"

Skye began to feel her heart break. She thought she had no more tears left but there must have been some hiding somewhere because the water works began

"From a very young age he was a mummy's boy, but he also wanted to be a big though river boy. He would go to kindy and always drew a picture for his mummy and when he'd get picked up or walk home he'd act all though like no one would want to mess with him even though he would never advertise the drawings of flowers and love hearts he had in his bag. and then he started primary school and acted a lot older than he really was, but still had time for his mum then in high school he would wag class, hang out down the beach or cause trouble but he would be home in time for dinner."

"When he turned 13 he started to hang out with the river boys more and more, but I always kept my eye on him and made sure he stayed out of trouble, up until lately he would hang out with us every afternoon but then he started to disappear a bit but would still come home at night, but I realized some thing he was smiling a lot more, and it wasn't a normal smile it was 'the girl' smile. Then one night he told me about this new girl at school and how she was funny and nice and smart, but he didn't know what to do so I told him to go talk to her and so he did then that night he came home and told me that her uncle was giving him grief about it so the next day he went back to school and ignored Casey and went and talked to her, at least tried to. His mates could see what he was trying to do so Ben asked her one day if she wanted to go surfing but didn't tell her Cory would be there, so she went and they talked and talked and talked then they were inseparable but he never told her how he felt till that night where he died in her arms" Cory's god father stopped for a second "Skye was the best thing that ever happened to him, She made him happy, more than surfing which says a lot I just hope she knows what she meant to him. Cory taught me a lot more things than I ever taught him and I'm grateful for that, I just hope he knows how much were gonna miss him and how lonely it's gonna be with out him. We'll miss you mate" He said putting his hand on the coffin, saying his goodbye to him

Ricky put her arm around Skye who was crying even more

"It's alright" She whispered to her

Skye looked over at Casey. He was looking at someone standing over near the cars. Skye turned around to see what he was looking at. When she saw she felt like getting up and going and punching them. It was Dean.

"What is it?" Ricky asked

"Dean's here" she whispered to her

"What"

Skye looked at Brax say something to Casey and grab his arm to hold him back.

When it was all over they went back to the car. Casey wrapped his arms around Skye straight away

"You alright?" Casey asked

"Better now" She replied "Did you see Dean before"

"Yeah, he's got guts showing up here"

"At least he's gone now, you don't need to worry about him"

"Good point" Casey said getting in the car

When the got to the beach everyone was already out with their surfboards. Skye and Casey sat on the sand while all the river boys and Brax went into the water to say goodbye to Cory

"I should be out there" Skye said to Casey

"One day we'll go out and you can say goodbye"

"But I don't know how"

"You'll work it out soon"

They sat there and watched as the surfer's gathered on the beach huddled together exchanged nods and brief hellos, then took the flowers and after a few moments all paddled out into the ocean. Once they arrived at a spot out past the lineup, past the breakers, they formed a circle facing inward. Some words were said about Cory by some people and past the tears and people crying laughter could be heard out in the water. Skye sat there wishing she could hear what they were saying. After the tears mixed with smiles, The paddlers drew in the circle holding hands as someone began a chant. The flowers are tossed into the center of the circle as a final goodbye than the assembled surfers headed to shore catching a wave for their Cory. There were hoots and hollers and then all too soon the ceremony was over. Skye sat there playing with the bandage on her wrist

"When are you allowed to take that off?" Casey asked her

"Soon, hopefully"

"How is it?"

"It's just bruised now"

"Can you use it"

"A bit" She replied

"I can see Ricky's been doing your hair"

"Only today, I can still brush it one handed"

When everyone came back in they went up to the restaurant where the wake was being held. She sat out the front with Casey.

"Do you know if Kyle's moving in?" Casey asked

"Why, so you can move out"

"No I was just wondering"

"So you don't hate him anymore"

"After today I''ve realized it's not wort it"

Skye thought for a second "I forgive you. Your right, hating someone is just a waste of energy"

"I don't deserve to be forgiven"

"Yes you do, you weren't driving the car, what happened was out of your control and after today I'm pretty sure Cory would forgive you"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I knew what he was like" Skye explained

"So any news on Kyle?"

"No, you'll have to ask dad that" Skye laughed

"Can I talk to you for a second" Someone said coming up to Skye and Casey

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Casey asked Dean

"I just came to say I'm sorry"

"That will be the day" He said "You sure you didn't show up to see the pain you caused everyone"

"I didn't mean it"

"Bull shit you didn't mean it" He yelled

"Casey stop it"

"Why. He almost killed you, do want me to go on"

"If you make a scene" She whispered "The other river boys will hear you and they won't hold back"

"Maybe that's what he needs"

"You'll go to juvy"

"I don't care" He said pushing Dean

Soon it broke out in a fight.

"Guys stop it" She yelled, but they ignored her

Skye ran inside to get Brax

"Dad I need you help"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Dean's showed up and-"

"What, Deans _here?_" He yelled

"Yeah" Skye replied

Brax and some other river boys went outside to where Casey and Dean were

"Get ya hands off him" Brax yelled pushing Dean off Casey

Dean looked at him

"You've got balls showing up here mate"

"I'm a river boy, I'm allowed to be here"

"Nup, you see that's where you're wrong. The minute your drove that car off the road you were no longer a river boy, We're a family, we do that sort of thing, not to anyone else in the gang. So go, otherwise this will be that last time anyone see's you" Brax threatened

"You can talk, last I checked you backed out of the gang, word is you went soft for some cop"

"But I'm not a murderer, And just because I'm no longer a leader, doesn't mean I'm not a part of this, so go before we do anything we'll regret"

"You're making a mistake"

"Am I, I'll tell you what the mistake is, you"

"No I'm not my parents were married when I was born, You're daughters the one that's the mistake"

Brax grabbed him by the shirt and clenched his fist

"Go on hit me, show everyone how much of a man you are"

"Dad, don't" Skye begged

Brax took a deep breathe and looked at Skye, then back at Dean "Get lost, I mean it" He said pushing Dean into the ground waking off

* * *

_~"If I can't feel, if I can't move, if I can't think, and I can't care, then what conceivable point is there in living?"~_


	34. Chap 33: Reconstruction

"Your lucky you didn't get arrested" Ricky said to Brax as they got out of the car

"Ric can we just leave this"

"Mum, Dad can you guys stop please" Skye begged

"Come on Skye, lets go inside" Casey said grabbing Skye by the arm

Skye followed Casey inside while Brax and Ricky stayed outside

"You almost punched him"

"He deserved it, I should have when I had the chance"

"I agree he does deserve it, but not in front of Skye, What too far and she saw it"

"I wasn't thinking about that"

"No you weren't thinking, just leave the cops to sort him out"

"You know I can't do that"

"Why not" Ricky asked

"Because they'll let him off with a slap on the wrist and some good behavior bond"

"He killed three people, they won't let him off that easy them"

"You know I don't trust them"

"Brax if this is about Jake. He's away for a long time, he's not getting out"

"It's not Jake, It's Anthony. He was meant to be behind bars for at least a decade but he didn't serve even half of that"

"Well the cops are gonna put Dean away for a long time"

"I hope so" Brax said walking inside

Brax stood in the doorway and watched Casey and Skye fight over her laptop

"Oi it's mine!" Skye yelled

"Yeah but you said I could use it"

"Since when"

"Must have been before you got that concussion"

"Ha ha very funny, anyway I'm a cripple so I get it"

"Is that the only reason you're wearing that stupid thing"

"No casue stupid Nate's making me wear the stupid thing"

"Woah that's a lot of stupid, but you forgot one"

"What you"

Casey sat there quietly

"Casey you're an open book"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are"

"Well if I'm an open book how come I can always evade the police"

"Cause the cops can't read" She joked

"That's my girl" Brax said walking in

"How long have you been standing there?" Casey asked

"Long enough, Now give Skye back her laptop"

"What happened to Bro's before H-"

"Don't finish the rest of that sentence"

Skye laughed at Casey and took her laptop back

"Can I use it after you?"

"I'll think about it" She said sitting on the couch

Skye open the screen and saw what Casey was in the process of searching

"Who's 1Buck80?" Skye questioned

"Only the coolest rapper ever"

"Really" Skye questioned

"Alright you two, that's enough dinner's not gonna cook it's self" Ricky said sitting on the couch

"Since when do we have to do it?" Skye questioned

"Since now" Said Brax

"And since when's this been a rule" Casey asked

"Since now, hey it's either that or pay board"

Casey and Skye quickly got up and went into the kitchen

Casey went over to the cupboard and got a packet of pasta out

"Where's the microwave instructions for these things"

Skye looked at him "What are you on about?"

"Noodles, their only two minutes aren't they"

"I can see why you still live here" She said talking the packet out of his hands "It's pasta, you don't microwave it"

"Do you know how to cook it?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, you can do it then"

"No way, you can't eat bland pasta, it's gross"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Cut up some carrot and celery"

"Why, what are you making"

"_We're _making tuna pasta"

"Never had that before"

"Yeah it's a bit different to pizza" Skye said filling a pot with water

After Skye put the pasta in the water she went and helped Casey with the carrots and celery, not long later dinner was ready.

"Look's good guys" Ricky said sitting down at the table

"Surprised were actually eating tonight" Brax added in

"And for saying that, you can do the dishes" Skye said sitting next to Ricky

"Who say's I'm doing the dishes?"

"Oh sorry I thought Case and I were the parents now" Skye teased

"Very funny" Said Brax

After taking a mouthful Ricky quickly reached for her glass of water

"What's wrong" Casey asked

"Did you put chili in this" She asked

"Yeah, the tuna was chili"

"Did you drain it first"

Casey looked at Skye

"No" He said

"Why?" Skye asked

"Just take a mouthful"

Casey, Skye and Brax all took a mouthful of the pasta and quickly reached for their drinks

"Gross" Skye exclaimed

"Can't feel my mouth" Said Casey

"I think you guys forgot to take the chili out"

"You don't say"

"There's not enough cheese to make this bearable"

"You'll know for next time" Ricky Joked

"What next time" Skye joked back

* * *

"When you guys have finished the dishes you can go wash the car" Skye teased from the couch

"I know something we could do when we finish" Ricky whispered to Brax

"Like what" He asked

She whispered in his ear

"Maybe" He replied kissing her

"Ewww!" Casey and Skye exclaimed

"Grow up you two"

"Why don't you two"

"Whose the parents here"

"Good question" Casey replied

"Very funny" Brax said throwing the tea towel at Casey

"Yeah I know right" Casey said throwing the towel back at him

After they finished the dishes, instead of sneaking away Brax and Ricky went and watched some TV with Casey and Skye

"This is boring, can we change the channel" Skye moaned as she rested her head on Ricky's shoulder

"What else is on" Ricky asked

"Nothing much" Brax replied going through the channels

"Chicago Fire, it's not that bad leave it on there"

"Really" Casey and Skye questioned

"We'll go to bed if you don't like it" Ricky replied

"Nah that guys pretty hot" Skye sad pointing at the screen

"Which one, Severide of Casey?"

"Well of course it's Casey" Casey joked

"Don't flatter yourself Case" Skye teased

Halfway through Casey got up and went to bed

"I think you should go too Skye, I can feel your head getting heavier"

"No I;m fine" She moaned

Ricky laughed at the girl struggling to keep her eyes open

"Alright then"

Not long later Skye fell asleep

"I think she's asleep" Ricky said to Brax

"Finally, I think those five days of barely any sleep have caught up with her"

"Yeah" Ricky said "She's so cute"

"I'm gonna go to bed too" Brax said turning the TV off

"We can't just leave her here"

"Fine, I'll break my back" Brax said picking Skye up "Come on Bucket, bed time"


	35. Chap 34: Aceptance & Hope

"How long was I asleep for?" Skye asked Ricky as she walked into the kitchen

"Since about 10:30 last night"

Skye looked at the clock "Eleven hours"

"Yeah and it looked like you needed it too"

"Did I fall asleep on the couch or something?"

"Yeah, and dad had to carry you to bed"

"How's his back" Skye laughed

"Alright, I think"

"Where's dad?" Skye asked

"He had to go into work, there was some early delivery"

"Right" Skye questioned

"You wanna go wake Case up"

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, and he went to bed before you"

"Cool" Skye said running towards Casey's room

"Wake up sleepy head before you wet your mothers bed!" Skye yelled as she ran into Casey's room and jumped on his bed

"Get lost Skye" He said trying to push her off him

"Come on, time to get up" She said pulling the blankets off him

"You come here" He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her on the bed

"No!" Skye yelled as she fell on the bed "You're evil"

"Me, you're the one who came in here and jumped on me like a five-year-old"

"Yolo" Skye replied "You're the one that pulled me down"

"That's just being the annoying uncle"

"Are you two even gonna get up today" Ricky asked standing in the door way

"Maybe" Said Skye

"Thinking about it"

"Well I'm going into town in a couple hours and you two are coming with"

"Why?" Casey and Skye questioned

"Because. and clean your rooms the two of you" She said walking away

"Since when is she my mum?" Casey questioned

"How do you think I feel?"

"Yeah poor you" Casey replied getting up and picking his clothes up off the ground

"Your room stinks and it's so dark" Skye said opening the blinds

"No don't do that!"

"Why?" Skye questioned

"Cause now I can see how messy it is"

"Too bad" Skye said walking out the door

"Where you think you're going?"

"To clean mine"

"No your helping me clean mine first"

"Says who"

"Says me"

"Fine" Skye said picking some clothes off the ground "But i'm not picking up your jocks"

"Grow up"

"I'd hate to see what's under your bed"

"Probably food"

"Eww" Skye replied

"Done" Said casey

"You just chucked all your clothes in the basket"

"Yeah, it's clean"

"Still stinks" Skye said walking to her room

"Some glen 20 will fix that"

"Too bad we're out" Ricky piped in

"Ha ha" Skye replied

"It's not even dirty" Casey said as he walked into her room

"Yeah that's what I thought" She replied making her bed

"What's for breakfast"

"I don't know, toast I think"

"Oh great"

"I think there's some nutella"

"None of that either" Said Ricky

"What?"

"That's why were going onto town"

"Cause were out of food, but I thought we had heaps"

"That's what happens when two teenagers live in the same house"

"We're not the only ones that eat like horses, have you seen dad"

"All he eats is pizza" Said Casey

"Still, that's usually the only thing in the house"

* * *

"For once we're waiting for mum" Skye said as she sat on the bench

"Typical female" Casey said putting his glass in the drying rack

"That just proves why your single"

"It's cause I'm too good for anyone"

"Cocky much"

"Who's cocky?" Ricky asked

"Casey" Skye replied

"Right, and get down from the bench it's not for butts it's-"

"It's for food, yeah I know" Skye said getting down

"Well if you know, why'd you do it"

"Thought I'd rebel" Skye teased

"Hey you don't know rebelling till you've seen Mine and Heath's criminal records" Casey Joked

"Yeah, I don't want to read an encyclopedia"

"Very funny" Casey said pretending to push her out the door

"Why are the plates on the car?" Skye questioned

"Cause your driving" Ricky said throwing her the keys

Skye froze "I can't"

"Yes you can" Ricky reassured her

"No"

"Well I'm not driving, neither is Casey"

"Well I guess were not going anywhere"

"You'll be fine, come on" Casey said getting in the car

Skye walked over to the drivers side door and put her hand on the handle. She slowly opened the door and got in. She put her seat belt on and the key in the ignition. She was about to put her hands on the steering wheel, then she realized they were shaking. She took a deep breathe and put the car into gear and backed out of the drive way and drove off.

"See, it's alright" Said Ricky

"Don't speak too soon" Skye replied

When they got to the restaurant Ricky got out of the car to go and see Brax

"You guys coming" She asked opening the door

"Yeah" Skye said turning the car off

She got out and waited for Casey to get out to lock the car. She put the key in the door and locked the car. She stood there thinking of the last time she was in a car she almost died.

"Skye you coming" Casey asked waking over to the drivers side

She stood there quietly

"Skye?" He said holding her hand

_"I love you" Cory said holding her arm  
"I love you too" Skye cried rocking him in her arms_

Skye pulled her arm away from Casey

"You alright" He asked

"I can't drive home" She cried

"That's alright, you don't have to" He said hugging her

* * *

_~But there is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it's better to lose some of the battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you're fighting for~_


	36. Chap 35: Moving on

_wow__, finally reached 101 reviews! Thank you__ **FrankElza, Fanficforyou. KelsyBI, Thechosenbibliofile. Homenawaylover. cy23, ChloeHomeAndAway, casualtyzax **and all the **guests** who have reviewed! Unfortunately this will be the last frequent update for a while because I have to go back to boarding school tomorrow *Insert crying face here* Oh well only have four terms left then I'm moving to summer bay! I will try to review every weekend though but can't promise anything. Hope you all enjoyed the last 14 updates. Don't worry, there is still plenty of Characters and Drama to be added, just less frequently!  
_

_Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy!** SM_

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into all this house work" Casey asked Skye

"I bribed you with my laptop, remember" Skye replied

"Ah that's right" He said walking over to Skye's laptop

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Putting some music on"

"Like what?" She asked sitting next to him

"Like 1Buck80"

"That idiot again"

"He's not an idiot"

"Why don't you look up short stack of something"

"Maybe"

"He only sings one song" Skye said looking at the screen

"Two actually. But I only like one of them"

"Drifting in my Capella" Skye read from the screen "What's a Capella?"

"A 4 cylinder"

"Are they any good?"

"Their alright"

Casey clicked on the music video and waited for it to load. When it started to play Skye looked at him

"This is a take off of Umbrella isn't it"

"Yeah" He replied

"Oh man this is stupid"

"No just keep watching it"

"Is that a cop?" Skye questioned

"Yeah" Casey replied

"He looks like a tool" She said pausing the video

"He looks like Brax"

"Hey" Skye exclaimed "Actually he kinda does" She said pressing play

"Ewww, he just looked at the camera"

"Yeah, that's really off putting"

"Yeah" Skye said minimizing the screen

"I thought you two were supposed to be doing house work" Casey said walking through the door

"Ah yeah were finished"

"Doesn't look like it" Brax added

"I think you need your glasses" Skye teased

"What's with the boxes?" Casey asked

"Ah. Kyles moving in next door"

"Really" Skye asked

"Yeah" Ricky replied

Skye looked at Casey

"Cool" Casey replied

* * *

_Will add other half tomorrow. Boarding parents are making me go to bed and the wifi will be cut off soon :( :(_


	37. Chap 36: One week later

"Why did I let you talk me into all this house work" Casey asked Skye

"I bribed you with my laptop, remember" Skye replied

"Ah that's right" He said walking over to Skye's laptop

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Putting some music on"

"Like what?" She asked sitting next to him

"Like 1Buck80"

"That idiot again"

"He's not an idiot"

"Why don't you look up short stack of something"

"Maybe"

"He only sings one song" Skye said looking at the screen

"Two actually. But I only like one of them"

"Drifting in my Capella" Skye read from the screen "What's a Capella?"

"A 4 cylinder"

"Are they any good?"

"Their alright"

Casey clicked on the music video and waited for it to load. When it started to play Skye looked at him

"This is a take off of Umbrella isn't it"

"Yeah" He replied

"Oh man this is stupid"

"No just keep watching it"

"Is that a cop?" Skye questioned

"Yeah" Casey replied

"He looks like a tool" She said pausing the video

"He looks like Brax"

"Hey" Skye exclaimed "Actually he kinda does" She said pressing play

"Ewww, he just looked at the camera"

"Yeah, that's really off putting"

"Yeah" Skye said minimizing the screen

"I thought you two were supposed to be doing house work" Ricky said walking through the door

"Ah yeah were finished"

"Doesn't look like it" Brax added

"I think you need your glasses" Skye teased

"What's with the boxes?" Casey asked

"Ah. Kyles moving in next door"

"Really" Skye asked

"Yeah" Ricky replied

Skye looked at Casey

"Cool" Casey replied

"Oh and before I forget this is for you" Ricky said handing a file to Skye "Ms Taylor gave it to us"

"What is it?"

"Some work from the last week, you don't have to do it all now, most of it's notes"

Brax and Ricky walked into the kitchen while Casey and Skye stayed in the kitchen_._

"Are you really fine with it?" Skye questioned

"Yeah, what I said before I meant it"

"Really"

"Yes, now stop questioning me"

"Just never thought I'd see the day you changed sides"

"Who says I changed sides, It's only cause I have to live with him"

"Sure, sure"

"Shut up" Casey said throwing a pillow at her

"Oi your two, behave" Brax yelled

"Casey started it"

"Well I finished it" Said Brax "Go get changed or have a shower or what ever"

"Why?" Casey and Skye questioned

"Because Kyle's coming over for dinner tonight, and you two have to behave"

"Why. He's family, aren't we meant to act normal around family"

"Well what you two are doing now isn't normal"

"Casey's not normal" Skye said quietly

He elbowed her in the side and Brax looked at them Casey and Skye walked to their rooms and got changed.

"What you doing" Casey said standing in Skye's door way

"Thinking"

"Oh, ouch" He said sitting on the bed next to her

"Did you know it's been a week"

Casey sat quietly for a second "Yeah"

"On the Friday Ben got an after school for Monday"

"That's one over due after school"

"Yeah" Skye laughed "He knows how to get out of them"

"Not an option I would take"

"Yeah, me neither"

"Are you alright"

"Better than I was a week ago"

"That says a lot" He putting his arm around her

* * *

_One week later I hurt deep inside_  
_ One week later my tears I couldn't hide_  
_ One week later oh how I cried_

* * *

"So do you have a job Kyle?" Ricky asked trying to make conversation

"Not at the moment"

"There's a spot open at the restaurant if you want to take it"

Casey and Skye looked at Brax "What about us"

"Well you can't work while your at school"

"Fair enough"

"And no swapping shifts to get the nights off"

"Wasn't even thinking about it" Skye lied

"You could secretly" Kyle said to Skye

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Brax said putting his plate in the sink

"Sorry what was that" Skye joked

"Hows your wrist?" Kyle asked

Skye looked at him 'who told you' she thought to herself

"Your mum said you sprained it"

"Ah, yeah. It's fine now" She replied "Is it alright if I go to my room and do that homework now"

"You sure"Ricky asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Skye replied

"Alright"

"I'll come help you" Casey said following her to her room

"Was it something I said?" Kyle asked

"kinda" Brax answered

"There was an accident a week ago today and ah, Skye was in it"

"What kind of accident"

"She was in a car accident and the other three didn't make it"

"Is she alright?"

"She should be fine, she's got Case"

"I'm sorry if I upset her"

"It's not your fault" Ricky reassured him

* * *

"Are you alright" Casey asked Skye

"Yeah I'm fine, I want to get this out of the way" She said picking up the file off her bed

"I know your hurting and It's OK"

"Casey just leave it alright" She snapped "I don't need everyone treating me like I'm some invalid or tip toeing around me"

Casey looked at her "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry I just want to be left alone and just go trough this"


	38. Chap 37: Our last days

_It doesn't take a lot of strength to hang on. It takes a lot of strength to let go._

_-J. C. Watts_

* * *

"Hey Cory," Skye said coming up and sitting next to his grave stone

She sat there quietly, not knowing what to say.

"For once I'm speechless, and you're not here to give me shit about it. Actually come to think of it I wish you were here, even if it was just teasing me about being short of just the little things, There's so much I'd be willing to pay to get that back"

She played with the hem of her dress as she sat quietly thinking

"I wonder what you three are getting up to up there" She thought for a second "Scrap that, I don't think I wanna know" She said making herself laugh "Have you met someone called Lucas yet? Surprise. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know how."

"The cops interviewed me the other day, and it brought back a lot of memories. I just want it to be over but with you in my arms. I know if you were here you wouldn't like what I'm about to say but I'm glad your not because I need to say this. I'm sorry, it was all my fault, If I hadn't of wanted to go home we wouldn't be where we are now. You'd still be here annoying me and just being you. I really wish you were here to dispute that just so I could hear your voice but your not and I'm gonna have to learn to live with it." She got up and looked at the grave stone "I love you Cory, I just wish it could have been for longer" Skye kissed her hand than placed it near Cory's photo "Goodbye" She said walking off.

* * *

"And where have you been" Casey asked Skye as he walked up to her

"Talking to an old friend" She replied "Why?"

"Why don't you answer your phone"

"It's was off, Why" Skye asked confused

"Brax has been trying to call you"

"I told him where I was going"

"He needs you to work tonight"

"Can you, or Kyle?"

"We _are"_

"What. why doe's he need me?"

"Well he needs three on tonight and Brax and Ricky can't work tonight"

"Why"

"They want the night off"

"And so their enforcing slave labor"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Alright I guess I have no choice then"

* * *

"So what are you and dad getting up to tonight?" Skye asked as she walked through the door

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked

"Dad's making Casey, Kyle and I work tonight" She said walking out of the bathroom with her clothes

"He hasn't told me anything"

"Yeah, he's not working so I have to takes his place" She said sniffing her shirt and pulling a weird face "Does that mean I'm in charge tonight?"

"Who ever is the eldest is the boss remember, and there's a clean shirt in the wash"

"Thanks" Skye said walking to the laundry

"Who _is _the eldest?" Ricky asked

"Kyle" Skye replied "Case won't be happy being bossed around by him"

"He'll have to learn to live with it then won't he"

"Is there something your not telling me" Skye asked

"No, like what?"

"Like why dad's making us work tonight"

"I already told you, I don't know"

"Right" Skye questioned

"You better go, or you'll be late"

"Alright mother, I'll stop Casey from killing Kyle or whatever happens" She said walking out the door

"Oi you forgetting something Braxton?" Ricky yelled

"Yeah, my earphones" Skye teased giving Ricky a kiss

* * *

Skye added another strike to the piece of paper in front of her as she looked at Casey and Kyle

"What are you doing?" Casey asked looking over the bench

"Keeping track"

"Of what"

"How many words you've said to Kyle. The amount of times you two have been in the same room and the amount of times you guys have looked at each other"

"Why?"

"I'm experimenting. Trying to find a trend"

"Here's another trend to find. The more work you do the quicker and easier this will finish"

"Tried that, there's no trend It's a Wednesday night"

"You sure about that"

"Yeah pretty sure"

Skye looked up as Brax walked through the door

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked

"Working" He replied bluntly

"I thought you had the night off"

"Change of plans, you can go home if you want"

"Can I?" Casey asked

"No"

"Alright then" Skye said getting her phone and walking away

* * *

"Why did dad decide he wanted to go to work?" Skye asked Ricky as she sat on the couch

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Did you two have a fight"

"Something like that"

"About what"

"Nothing important. I'm gonna go to bed" Ricky replied getting up

"Alright then" Skye said doubtfully "Night"

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out and say a message from Casey

Casey: How's Ric?

Skye: Odd, What about Brax?

Casey: Quiet and in the verge of exploding

Skye: Has he said anything?

Casey: No, What about Ric

Skye: Apparently they had a fight

Casey: Over what

Skye: I don't know. Get back to work B4 dad finds you

Casey: Good point, you could still come and help

Skye: No sorry, TV'S Calling me


	39. Chap 38: Truth

_Thanks for the reviews **fanficforyou, FrankElza, Kit Kat, ChloeHomeandAway **and_ _**1LessLonelyGirls **\- Thank you for your wonderful and very long review, Gland you liked it and Prego!_

_Remember **Read, Review and Enjoy**_

* * *

"Don't you find it strange though?" Skye asked Casey as he put his board back in the shed

"A little" He replied

"What do you think they were arguing about?" Skye asked hosing down her board

"Their your parents" Casey replied "Married couple things"

"Their not married, it's apparently a defacto relationship"

"Married, DeFacto whats the difference"

"Married their stuck together, DeFacto is only because of me"

Casey looked at her

"Ok there's not much of a difference" Skye said putting her board away

"How was the surf?" Kyle asked walking out into the backyard

"Pretty good" Skye replied "You should come out one day"

"City kid, I don't know how"

"So was I, But I learnt"

Casey crept up behind Kyle pretending to be a chicken

"Very funny" Kyle replied

Skye looked around "Where's the hose?" She asked Kyle

"I don't know" He replied

They both stood there looking at each other like one of them had just stood on a land mine.

"Casey?" Skye questioned "CASEY!" She screamed as she got sprayed down the back with the hose

"What?" He questioned pointing the hose at the ground

"You're gonna get it" She running into the laundry

* * *

Ricky sat on the edge of the jetty watching time go by. She sat thinking about what happened last night and if she was making the right decision, even if Brax didn't agree.

"Hey" Brax said walking up to her "You left early this morning"

"Yep" She replied

"Casey said he's gonna stay at school"

"Good for him" She replied still looking out in the water

"Yeah" Brax said sitting on the jetty next to her "How was sleeping on the couch?"

"Slept on worse"

"It's funny eh because waking up with out you there just didn't feel right to me"

Ricky looked at him

"I don't want to lose you Ricky, but you'd have to be happy and if I can't give you what you want how's it fair on you"

Ricky nodded her head

"And I know I've got stuff I still gotta deal with about being a dad but I want to deal with it. I can't promise anything, I reckon if your willing to wait maybe we could"

"So your not saying never"

"That's right"

"Well that's a start"

Brax put his arm around her and kissed her

"Now we just have to tell Skye, do you think she'll be happy with it?"

"What bigger sister isn't glad about having a little sister" Brax teased

* * *

"Where'd you find that?" Casey asked

"In the lounge room. Why?"

"I was going to tell you later but I may as well tell you now"

"What" She asked pumping the water gun

"Thursday's muck up day for us year twelves and I was hoping you could come back to school that day"

"So you can duct tape me to my bag"

"Didn't think of that"

"OK" She said spraying him with the gun

"What no hesitation" He said shying away from the water

"Why would I hesitate, it's only school"

"Fair enough"

"Hey Skye, can you come inside for a sec" Brax asked

"alright" She said throwing the water gun at Casey

"What'd you three get up to" He asked quietly

"Water fight" She replied "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about last night"

"Your argument with mum?"

"Yeah" He replied "Ricky want's to have another kid"

Skye smiled

"Your happy about that aren't you" He asked her

"It's better than what I thought you and mum were arguing about"

"What'd you think it was"

"I thought you and mum were over"

"That'll never happen" He said putting his arm around her

"You seem unsure about it dad" She asked him

"I'm scared about becoming a dad"

"You are a dad"

"It doesn't feel right"

"Why"

"I gave up one kid, I don't deserve another and I'm worried I'll turn out like my old man"

Skye looked at him "You won't turn out like, you've been stuck with me for the last three months, you'll be fine"

"So your fine with it?" He asked

"Ask me that again after a sleepless night and it might be different. but at the moment I'm fine with it" She said "It'll be good to have what you, Heath and Casey had, It sucks being an only child"

"Your not the only child in this house"

"Yeah there's you and Case" She joked


	40. Chap 39: Muck up day

Skye woke up and slowly opened her eyes making sure no one was about to drop a bucket of water on her. She looked around and everything looked normal. She pulled back the blankets and sat on the edge of her bed when her feet touched the ground she felt something slimy. She looked down and saw a pile of shaving cream on some bubble wrap. The was a piece of paper next to it saying 'Good Morning Bucket, Have fun finding a towel' with an arrow pointing towards the door. Skye crawled towards the door, trying not to get any cream on the carpet and went to pull the towel off her cupboard not knowing Casey had put flour in it. When she pulled it down she got covered in the flour.

"Great" She said to herself

She wiped the shaving cream of her feet and tried to get some of the flour out of her hair. She opened her bedroom door and walked out into the kitchen still covered in flour and cream

"Where have you been?" Brax asked

"My room"

"What happened?" Ricky asked

"Casey happened, I thought muck up day was only for school, not home"

"Obviously Casey didn't get to memo"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go and try yo wash the flour out of my hair"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ricky asked

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Water and Flour"

"Yeah, might try and brush it out"

* * *

"Did you get it out?" Ricky asked Skye

"A bit, Casey's gonna cop it when I get to school"

"Don't get yourself suspended"

"I won't" She said sitting on the couch

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Josh"

"Well Casey usually walks to school with him and I need someone tho help me attack Casey"

"How long's Josh gonna be?"

"I have no idea"

There was a knock at the door

"Got any idea now" Ricky said as Skye got up and went and answered the door

"It might be Ms Taylor telling us Casey's suspended" She said opening the door

"What's this about Casey getting suspended" Josh asked standing in the doorway

"Never mind" Skye said going and getting her bag

"Got everything" Ricky asked

"Yes mother" She said putting her bag on her back

"See you this afternoon, and do kill Casey,but not too much"

"Don't worry we'll leave you and dad some"

Josh laughed as Skye walked out the door with him

"so your parents alright now?" He asked as they walked along the side of the road

"Yeah I guess" She said stepping from the road to the curb

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"Dad still seems a bit iffy"

"As in how"

"As in I'm not sure if he's 100% sure he really wants another kid"

"Why"

"He thinks he's gonna turn out like his old man"

"Look I never knew what Danny was like, but there is no way Brax could ever turn out like that"

"What do you mean?"

"When my dad died he became my father figure pretty much and he never did anything bad even when he was looking after Casey and Heath"

"But a lot changes"

"As in how"

"You weren't there when he lost it at Drew, and I don't blame him because I would have too, If Case or I weren't there he would have lost it"

"What caused him to change?"

"I don't know I didn't know what he was like before"

There was a silence

"If you and Casey have the same dad, that means your my half-uncle or something like that"

"Never thought of it like that before"

"Kinda scary, an uncle who is my age"

"What about Casey"

"He's two years older and Kyles four years older"

"Kinda scary, us being related and all"

"Yeah" Josh said to himself

"That means I'm related to Andy, Shit"

"Yeah, don't worry, that's what I say every day of my life"

* * *

As Skye and Josh walked up to the school some of the year twelves were out the front stopping people from coming in.

"Sorry guys this is a no go zone" Matt ,who was dressed as a traffic controller, stopped them from passing

"Why not?" Skye asked

"Because your a year 10"

"Right" Skye said trying to walk past him

"Hold up twelveie" He said grabbing her bag "That's a break and enter, I'll have to call the big boss"

"I'm sixteen, and that was an enter, I didn't break anything"

"Casey you there" Matt asked into the two-way

"Go ahead"

"We had an attempted break and enter from a year 10"

"Do they have flour in their hair"

Matt looked Skye "Yep"

"Let them pass"

As Skye and Josh walked along the footpath a water balloon landed in front them. Skye looked at Josh and then looked around at the year 12's hiding behind the tree's with water guns and balloons and flour bombs.

"Uh-oh" Skye said to herself "RUN!" She yelled as her and Josh ran for cover. When they got to the school sign Casey jumped out and held Skye back as the other boys wrapped her and Josh up in plastic-wrap and duct tape.

"OK Case, let us go now"

"Not until you _both _walk up to senior block"

Skye looked over her shoulder at Josh "You don't have two left feet do you?"

"Now's not a great time to answer that question truthfully" He said as a water balloon got thrown at him

"Oh great" She said trying to walk

"Maybe we could roll" Josh said

"Josh, if we weren't taped together I would deck you right now"

"I'd like to see you try" He teased

* * *

Later that morning after Skye and Josh managed to walk up to senior block and got separated the year 12's were still messing around. Skye and Josh walked up to Casey who was still playing pranks at the lockers.

"Hey Case I thought muck up day was finished?" Skye asked

"No not until second period"

"Well can we join in?" She asked

Casey thought for a while "Here hold this" He said handing her a packet of super glue.

"What's this for?" She asked

"Gluing the year sevens locks shut"

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for that?"

"Not unless you get caught" He said filling a padlock with glue.

"Alright then" Skye said opening the packet and handing Josh a tube of super glue.

"And what are you three doing?" Ms Taylor asked coming up behind them

Casey hid the tube of super glue behind his back while Skye almost dropped the packet

"Uhh. we found these on the ground. Some year 12's must have dropped them" Skye explained

"Is this true Casey" She asked

"Yes Ms Taylor"

"Good, because it may be muck up day but you can still get suspended before exams"

"Yeah he knows all about that don't worry" Josh piped in

Skye punched him in the thigh

"What he meant to say is that dad has been giving Casey a lot of lectures about this lately"

"OK then, just to let you know everyone has to be in the hall in 20 minutes"

"Yep" Skye replied

As Ms Taylor walked off Skye glared at Josh

"You could have got us killed then"

"Sorry" He replied

"Uh guys" Casey piped in

"Casey enough from you I just saved your arse"

"Yeah you might need to again"

"What do you mean"

"I'm kinda stuck" He said turning around

"Is your hand stuck to your arse" Josh asked

"Yep" Casey replied

Skye couldn't contain herself and began to laugh uncontrollably

"Shut up" Said Casey

"Sorry but I got to take a photo of this" She said getting her phone out

"It's not funny"

"Come on just rip your hand off" Skye said

"No" Casey replied

"Chicken" She said grabbing his wrist "It's just like a band-aid" She said pulling his hand away

"Ow' Casey yelled in pain

"Wasn't that bad"

"_Wasn't that bad_" Casey mymicked

* * *

All the school piled into the hall and sat on the floor ready to watch the leavers video for 2014. After the video had finished the year 12's gave the subject teachers presents and cards. Casey had been debating with his class whether to give Mr McGuire a hip flask or a bottle of vodka. When all the year 12's had given out their presents. Sasha and Casey went up on the stage with a small box, about the size of a book, and began to talk

"Not long ago we as a school lost three people who were very close to us. Two of them were grommets from year 10 and the other was one of us, a year 12 who would have been leaving this year" Sasha said trying not to cry

"For of you who don't know who were talking about, we're talking about Jacob, Ben and Cory" Casey said looking at Skye "About a month ago they died as a result of a car accident. Three wonderful people taken too soon. So instead of our leaving present for the school, with the help of some of the teachers, we have got a plaque to remember Jacob, Ben and Cory. So they'll never be forgotten"

The hall was silent. One of the year 12's sitting on a chair in the back row stood up and began to clap, soon followed by the rest of the year 12's and the teachers. Before too soon everyone in the hall was on their feet clapping and there was not a dry eye in the house.

* * *

That afternoon after school Skye sat near the tree where the plaque had been laid earlier that day, reading it over and over in her head.

_Jacob, Ben &amp; Cory  
__1997, 1998 ~ 2014  
~ You can't stop the waves but you can learn to surf ~  
_

Casey walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her.

Skye took a deep breathe "I'm ready"

"for what?" He asked

"I'm ready to say goodbye"

"Come on then" He said helping her up


	41. Chap 40: Float away

**Hello to all my fantastic readers! I hope you have been enjoying my stories lately, just to let you know I have exams coming up soon and my dance concert and helping my friends fund-raise and a BIG family holiday coming up soon (After my brothers and dad have finished watching the cricket -_- ) hopefully to PALM BEACH! So I wont be able to update very often like I did last holidays but I will keep writing and post them when I get the chance, hopefully even** _the end is overrated_!**.**

**Just to let you know** _1LessLonlyGirls_ **Don't worry about any spoilers because it's alright, I do live in Oceania {Very Rural Western Australia as a matter of fact :) } so it's OK, I already knew what happened to Casey :'( :'(. I would love to see if you have any fanfics on here or watpad? would love to read it. :)**

Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy!**

* * *

I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. ~Gilda Radner

* * *

As Skye set foot onto the beach she began to remember, she didn't panic or run away and cry, she smile. So many memories created in one small place, It was where she learned to surf and shared most her memories of Cory, Ben and Jacob. Casey and Skye stood near the shore line looking out into the ocean.

"You wanna do this on your own?" Casey asked Skye

She looked at the wreath she was holding "No" She replied

They both ran out into the water and got on their surfboards. When they got out past the break they both sat up on their boards and looked out further. Skye sat the wreath on the end of her board and looked at the photo of her and Cory and the envelope. She sat it on the water and watched it float away. Letting go of her past. She sat there thinking of the letter inside the envelope.

_From our thoughts to our memories,_  
_From our days to our nights._  
_From the east to the west,_  
_From my love that I write._

_From the sadness we shed when you went away,_  
_But in our hearts and minds you will forever stay._

_We speak in our dreams, but don't say a word._  
_Life means everything, even to a little bird._

_1 month long since we last saw you,_  
_1 month long of pain and sorrow._

_Tearful eyes gazed in sadness,_

* * *

_Lowering you in to a hole of blackness._

_Shutting out the light that you're never to see,_  
_R.I.P. Cory you mean everything to me._

_~...~_

"So what was in the envelope?" Casey asked

"Just a poem

""Message in a bottle?"

"Something like that"

"And the photo"

"I don't know why, just in-case he finds it he knows who its from"

* * *

May brooks and trees and singing hills  
Join in the chorus too,  
And every gentle wind that blows  
Send happiness to you.  
~Irish Blessing

* * *

Sorry it's so short, really tried at the moment and can't think of what to write. Next few chapters will be further forward in time.


	42. Chap 41: sticks and stones

~ sticks and stones may break my bones but words will rip my skin apart ~

Two weeks later

School was almost over for both Skye and Casey, who was close to graduating. One night when Brax and Ricky were at work and Casey was out with his mates, Skye was at home but herself watching TV, seeing she had no home work to do.

"hey," Skye said as Kyle opened the door

"shit," he said startled "I didn't think anyone was still up"

"so you thought the tv was on for no reason"

"yeah, Brax and Casey used to leave it on sometimes or they'd be asleep in front of it"

"sounds about right"

"anyway, what are you watching?"

"some comedy fundraising thing" Kyle looked at her puzzled "its this thing about raising awareness of depression and anxiety" Skye explained.

"my aunt used to have depression" said Kyle "it wasn't that bad"

"yeah, I used to have it when I was younger when I lived back in the city"

"Do you still have it?" Kyle asked

"The last episode of it was when I was about ten or twelve"

"But you're so Bight and cheerful"

"It's easier to pretend to be who your not than to be yourself, to be who other people want you to be"

"Did you ever try to..."

"Kill myself" Skye asked

"Yeah"

"I thought about it, when Drew and Susie used to argue"

"What stopped you?"

"Dance and Music, I used to sing and play guitar and that usually helped me get over it"

"You play guitar?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, not very well" Skye replied

"You should come over tomorrow and we could play guitar"

"OK, cool" Skye replied

* * *

The next day

"What's up" Kyle asked Casey as he walked back up to the house with the mail

"It's just there's a couple letters addressed to Skye and I"

"What are they"

"It's a subpoena"

"What?"

"I've been ordered to attend Dean's court hearing"

"And Skye"

"I'd say so, the letters look the same"

"She can't go"

"Why not" Casey questioned

"What if she can't cope with it?"

"She'll be fine, she's got us"

"But what if _us _isn't enough"

"What do you mean, she'll be fine it was ages ago she's over it now"

"Just because she's said goodbye to Cory doesn't mean she's over it"

"Kyle just stay out of this, she's my niece"

"She's my niece too Casey, or did you just forget about that"

"Why are you worried about her so much"

"Because she used to have depression"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me last night"

"Why'd she tell you and not us"

"Cause it's not something you want to broadcast to the world Casey, once it's out there people opinions of you change, they see you a fragile"

Casey thought for a second and walked back inside

"Anything interesting in the mail today" Skye asked bright and cheerfully

Casey looked at her, how could it be, no one would ever be able to tell

"Casey" She asked again

"There's a letter for you, and an exact same one for me" He said loud enough hoping he could get Brax's attention

"What kind of letter"

"A subpoena" Casey said

"What's that" Skye asked looking at Brax

"It's a court order"

"For what?" She asked

"Dean's court hearing is coming up"

"Why do we have to go"

"To give evidence"

"So two smashed up cars, one belonging to him, and three people dead isn't enough evidence"

"I know it's stupid but It'll be over before you know"

"When is it?"

"In a couple days"

"It's a court order, I have to do it anyway"

"You sure about this?" Kyle asked

"I can't hide from it, and he needs to go to jail, for a very long time"


	43. Chap 42: Justice

"Can you tell us what you remember from the night of September eighth this year?" The defense lawyer asked Skye

"We were at a party that night" Skye explianed

"Who's we?"

"Ben Andrews, Jacob Lapthorn" Skye paused "and Cory Forrester"

"Was anyone else in this room at the party that night?"

"Casey and Dean"

"Casey Braxton; your uncle and Dean Mathews; the defendant"

"Did you have any contact with the defendant that night?"

"Not verbally, but I saw him there"

"At what time did you leave?"

"10:48"

"And are you sure about that?"

"I'll never forget it"

"What happened after that?"

"I went to ask Casey if he was coming home that night and he said no so I went and sat in the back of the car with Cory while Jacob and Ben argued about who got to drive"

"Did either of them have their license?"

"Ben just go his L's and Jacob was on his red P's"

"Were either of them fit to drive?"

"Not really"

"So you got into the car knowing the other three were intoxicated"

"Yes, but I really thought I'd be safe. I trusted them even though they were drunk"

"Have you know them for long?"

"A couple of moths"

"And you thought you knew them well?"

"I know them better than you" Skye shot back "I know that Jacob has a soft side past his tough boy act, that Ben is actually very smart and Cory is the best person to ever set foot on this planet, so I'd be careful what you say, what I just told you is a families last memories of their children, don't ruin what they have left"

The defense lawyer stood there quietly, lost for words. Skye took a deep breathe and looked at Casey who gave her the thumbs up and cracked a smile

"Anything else you'd like to add Miss Braxton? Maybe in a past tense this time"

Skye sat there quietly "I understand it's stupid to get into a car with someone who's drunk, and it's irresponsible, but Jacobs not to blame. Yes he did drive drunk, Yes he have a drag race. But there was nothing he could do to stop the car from coming at us, it was too late before any of us even realised. He tried to stop, we were almost stationary when the car hit, so for us to flip and go rolling down that hill Dean must have been going pretty fast"

"Continuing on with the questions" The lawyer said as he looked up from his paper "Who's at fault here?"

"Dean is"

"That's weird, because from what I can understand Jacobs the one to blame"

"You're wrong"

"Correct me then"

"We were on the left side of the road, which I'm pretty sure is the correct side of the road to drive on in Australia. We were only a few kilometers over 80 and we weren't going head first at anyone with our lights on full beam"

"Did you see Dean in the other car?"

"No"

"What did you see"

"I just saw the head lights and the bonnet"

"How can you be sure the defendant was driving the car?"

"Because I know"

"How? He wasn't at the scene so someone must have told you"

"I saw him in the car a few days after and then Casey told me, he was in the car with him"

"When you saw the car what state was it in?"

"The bonnet was still smashed up"

"You believe your uncle about him being in the car with Dean?"

"Of course I do, he's my uncle"

"How do you know he's not lying, for all you know he could have been driving"

"Casey wouldn't do that, he wouldn't lie to me"

* * *

"Mr Braxton, who was driving the black commodore?" He asked Casey

"Dean Matthews"

"And you know that how"

"I was in the car with him"

"Where were you located in the car?"

"In the back behind the drivers seat"

"Were there others in the car along with you and Mr Mathews?"

"two others, one in the front, one in the back"

"Do you have your license Mr Braxton?"

"No, I have my P-plates"

"Just like Mr Mathews, did anyone have their full license?"

"No"

"Was in the car sober?"

"No"

"But you all thought it was safe to drive"

"We thought we were invisible"

"But your not, no one is. Did you have any idea what Mr Mathews was going to do that night?"

"No, and if I did, I wouldn't have gotten into that car"

"Did you try to stop him or did you encourage him"

"We all tried to stop him"

"Did you know who was in the other car"

"No, but if I had of know I would have tried even harder to get him to stop"

"You do know your under oath Mr Braxton"

"Yes I do know"

"What happened after the accident? _Did _he stop?"

"I got out of the car and got Skye and Cory out"

"Where was Mr Mathews at this time?"

"Dean had driven off"

"Was anyone else there with you?"

"No it was just me"

"What happened after you got Skye out"

"I told her to call the ambulance while I got Cory out"

"What about after you got Cory out?"

"I tried to get Jacob out but I couldn't move him"

"Was he conscious?"

"No"

"Did you ever think leaving Cory in the car have helped him to survive, not moving him in-case he had spinal injuries?"

"I thought that car was about to catch on fire and Skye was distraught, I had to do something. I had to try and save him"

"So then the ambulance arrived?"

"No, I got the phone off Skye and as I was talking to the triple zero officer Cory," Casey paused "Cory died in Skye's arms"

There was a silence in the court room. Casey looked at Skye.

"If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't and not a day goes by where I blame myself for what happened. I just wish this never occurred and none of us had to go through what we went through"

Casey saw a tear roll down Skye's cheek, a tear of happiness as she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up

"That will be all" The defense lawyer said as he sat back down

* * *

"Rule one of court; never talk back to a lawyer" Casey said to Skye as they sat out the front of the court house

"Well what do you expect when their blatantly lying about someone whose not here to defend themselves"

"You ever thought of coming one?"

"What a liar"

"No a Lawyer"

"What's the difference" Said Skye "I don't think I could be one"

"Well you seemed to shut that one up in there"

"I don't think I'd be able to talk bad about someone who's dead"

"Not all Lawyers defend guilty people, there's good one's too"

"I don't think I'd be able to wrap my head around all the legal things. My ranga-anger would take over"

"Ranga-anger?"

"I am a red head"

"Why couldn't Dean have pleaded guilty"

"Because Mr Braxton, Mr Mathews is a complete jerk who likes to have all the attention and make people feel sorry for him" Skye said in a serious voice

"Alright Skye the lawyer"

"If he gets found guilty the judge won't go easy on him. He's shown no remorse and he's pleaded not guilty when he's clearly guilty"

"I hope he goes away for a long time"

"Come on we have to go back inside now guys" Ricky said coming out the front to get Skye and Casey. As the walked back into the room an officer was reading out the charges to Dean.

"One count of driving under the influence of alcohol, One count of reckless or dangerous driving, One count of driving causing grievous bodily harm and three counts of dangerous driving occasioning death"

"Mr Mathews you have pleaded Not guilty to the charges against you, is that correct?" The Judge asked Dean

"Yes"

"And at this moment in time you have no intentions of changing your plea"

"No"

"OK, with the consideration of your not guilty plea and the lack of remorse shown to the victims and their families it is my decision to give you the maximum penalty for the charges against you. 9 months for drink whilst a probationary driver, 11 years for driving dangerously causing bodily harm and 14 years for dangerous driving occasioning death" The Judge explained "I here by sentence you to 54 years behind bars with a non parole period of 42 years"

Skye sat there shocked while Dean stood there frozen.

"That's a long time" Casey said to himself

"It's what you wanted right?" Brax asked

"Yeah"

Skye didn't say a word instead she sat there quietly beginning to smile and laugh as she looked to the sky "We did it guys"

"Justice has been served" Casey said to Skye

As they were walking out of the court house a lady came up to Skye

"Skye?" She asked

"Yes" She replied

"Thank you" She said hugging her "Thank you for everything"

"For what?" She asked puzzled

"For being there for Cory and defending him even though he's not here"

"It's alright, he would have done the same" Skye smiled to Cory's mum

* * *

_I know 54 years sounds crazy but its possible!_

_Need advice, should I start writing it in 1st person from Skye's POV?_


	44. Chap 43: yesterday is history

_Hey all my wonderful readers!_

_Just to let you know I will be keeping the story in the 3rd person but might occasionally change to Skyey's POV {Maybe}_

**_1LessLonelyGirls- _**_As you may have already seen I changed the summary back to one of the original quotes I found. Nice to know someone liked it_

**_Hannah- _**_In answer to your question unfortunately I am not related to the Braxtons {I wish} but I have been in foster care for the last 14 years of my life and I have seen my best friend die and I also have depression, but that is under control. Another thing I have in common with Skye is the relationship she has with Kyle is very similar to my relationship with my older brother Toby._

_I'm currently on holiday with my brothers and foster parents so I dont have much acess to wifi but I will add more chapters when I get back (5 days) after we leave Bathurst. (Dad and brothers are massive Holden fans -_- ) but one good thing was I got to go to summer bay while we were in Sydney and gave me motivation for some new stories! _

_Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy**_

* * *

**One week later  
**

"Casey why have you been acting so strange since the trial?" Skye asked as she put her surfboard away

"Nothing" he replied

"Alright then, I'm gonna go put the Christmas decorations up" she said walking towards the house

"I know" Casey said standing up looking at her

"Skye stopped in her tracks "you know what?" She asked confused

"Kyle told me"

"I'm gonna kill him" Skye said under her breathe

"Skye he did the right thing"

"No, he didn't. It's up to me to tell you"

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because it's in the past, that's not who I am anymore" Skye said walking off

"What was that about?" Kyle asked coming out of the flat into the backyard

"I told her"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I couldn't go around pretending I didn't know"

"Where is she?"

"She's inside"

Kyle walked inside to see Skye walking back and forth in the lounge room, clearly agitated

"Why'd you do it?"

"I thought he had to know"

"Well he didn't"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because I don't want it to define me"

"It won't"

"How do you know that!" Skye snapped

"What's going on?" Ricky asked walking in

"Nothing" Skye replied walking out the door

"Should I chase after her or are you gonna tell me what that all about?"

"You're best to ask Skye"

Ricky walked out the door to the road side, looking for Skye.

"Skye" she called catching up to her

"What?"

"What happened back there?"

"Didn't Kyle tell you?"

"No"

"The that's a first"

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well I've had a shit day so do you want to come to the diner with me and have some cake?"

"Chocolate mud cake?"

"Of course, what else would we get" ricky said putting her arm around her daughter

As they walked to the diner Ricky saw a familiar face

"Hey Skye do you want to go and order?"

"Alright" Skye said walking towards the diner

"Ricky, wait up" Nate said trying to catch up to her

"Hi Nate, where's your wife?"

"Ok, that's fair"

"Yeah you know what's not fair, finding out you were married the whole time we were going out"

"I can explain"

"Alright let's hear it"

"Ok, well we're separated, for years now"

"That makes me feel a lot better, keep going" Ricky said sarcastically

"That's pretty much it"

"Well if it is why didn't you tell me. You knew everything about me yet you keep something so big to yourself"

"Well what about Skye, you never told me that she existed and Brax was the father"

"Because that's different, that was out of my control, I'm not the one whose tied down to another person"

"Yeah but it still makes you linked to brax, you share a kid together"

"You leave my daughter out of this" Ricky said walking off

Ricky walked into the diner and saw Skye sitting at a table by herself

"You ordered yet?" Ricky asked

"Yeah" Skye replied "what was that about"

"Nate and I used to date"

"Yeah I heard that"

"What else did you hear?"

"Enough" Skye replied

"I think it's about time I told you the truth" Ricky explained "about 10 months ago Brax went to jail for murder"

"But I thought drew did it?"

"That's a different case, and not long later I found out I was pregnant"

"What happened"

"About two months in I lost baby, and that's when Nate and I became close"

"But you were still going out with dad though"

"He broke up with me and got a transfer to another prison" said Ricky "then six months later he got out of prison and wanted to get back together"

"But you didn't want to"

"I was still going out with Nate at the time and I had got a photo job in London. Your dad followed me all the way over there and fought to get me back"

"Did he ever find out about the baby?"

"A couple months before you came"

"How'd he react"

"He was shocked, to say the least and the he told me he didn't want kids"

"Is that why it was kinda tense between you two when I first came here"

"Yeah we were only just getting back I together"

Skye thought for a second "I guess I better tell you what the argument Kyle and I had was about then"

"it's only fair"

"Kyle told Casey something I didn't want anyone to know about"

"like what?"

"when I was younger I used to suffer depression"

"Skye why didn't you want anyone to know"

"because, like I said before, I didn't want it to define me"

"It won't"

"I just, I dont want people thinking less of me and thinking that I'm too weak to handle anything"

"Skye youre the strongest person I know. You've lived a mesed up life, had your best friend die and survive countless reminders of the accident"

skye sat there quietly

"whatever happens we'll get through it, we're a family remember"

"why were you and Nate arguing?" Skye asked

"he's maries, to miss Taylor"

"yeah, what's the big deal. Everyone knew that"

"Well he never decided to tell me while we were going out"

"so pretty much half the town knew and you didn't"

"pretty much"ricky replied

"hey what's up"Brax asked sitting at the table with Skye and Ricky

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked

"getting a coffee"

"don't angelos sell coffee" Skye asked picking at the cream next to her cake

"doesn't mean I could make one" Brax replied "what are you guys doing here"

"we're having a girls date"

"so you can botch about your exs" Brax joked

skye looked at ricky and giggled

"whats so funny bucket" Brax asked tickling her "hey, what's so funny?"

"nothing" Skye giggled back "cream face" she said as she put cream on her dads face

brax looked at her "oi!" He said wiping the cream off his face onto Skye's nose

"thanks" she said going cross eyed and trying to get the cream off her nose with her tounge

"sometimes it's hard to work out whose the kid and whose the adult" Irene said walking past

"he's the kid" Skye said pointing at Brax just as he called her the kid

"alright kids time to go home" said ricky


	45. Chap 44: your secrets I will keep

HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY EVERYONE!

Thank you for you kind words everyone. Its nice to know the gamble I took was accepted widely. Sorry I didn't say I'd update when I said I would but farms like to cause trouble when you decide to go on holiday, in this case we came back and ended up with four calves to hand-rear. Four bottles of milk six in the morning and six at night… -_- fun. But I did get to name them and there was no guessing what, Brax, Ricky, Casey and Denny. I have also been busy renovating my room with my brothers, but found time to slack off and write some chapters…Chapter.

1LessLonelGirls: Thank you for your kind words, it means a lot. In answer to your many questions, Palm Beach is awesome! It was sunny and warm and the surf was awesome. I felt what it would be like to be someone on the show. Stood in places where Brax stood and saw Angelo's. The first day was a bit packed but the second there wasn't many people (it was NYE and everyone would have been at the bridge) Unfortunately they weren't filming, they went on break about a week before we got there. It was the best x-mas present ever! We also went to Bondi when they were filming Bondi Rescue but Palm Beach is still better. We were gonna go for a surf but we didn't take any surfboards .Baturst was great too. I got to drive on the track (with my learner plates, which my brothers found hilarious) NSW would have to be the best states in aus, closely followed by WA of course ;)

Remember READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Skye hesitantly walked up to the door. She took a deep breathe and knocked. It felt like an eternity before someone answered. He opened the door shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Hey" Kyle said

"Hey" Skye replied

"Didn't think I'd see you again"

"We work together, remember"

"Yeah" Kyle replied

"Can we talk, please"

"Sure" He said getting out of the doorway to let Skye in "What do you want to talk about"

"What happened before, I shouldn't have got angry at you for telling Casey. You were just doing something I couldn't do"

"So I'm guessing you've told Ricky?"

"Yeah"

"What about Brax?"

"Nope" Skye said shaking her head "I can't do that"

"Why not"

"I don't want him to think he's daughters weak"

"He wont think that"

Skye sat quietly for a second "If it comes to it I need you to tell him"

"I'm not gonna get yelled at if I do?" Kyle joked

"No" Skye laughed "I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell him"

"You seemed to tell me fine?"

"That's different"

"How?"

"He's my dad"

Kyle nodded his head

"After this, no one else can know. Not Josh or Andy or even Heath"

"Will they ever know?"

"Maybe" Skye replied

Skye walked over to Kyle and wrapped her arms around him.

"Whats this for?" He asked

"You know what its for" She said continuing to hug him

"Hey I was thinking about something" He said letting her go

"Like what?" Skye asked

"An open-mike night at the restaurant"

"With who?"

"Matt, you and me"

Skye looked at him confused

"Well you play guitar,so do I and you can sing"

"I can't sing"

Kyle began to laugh "So that wasn't you in the shower last night"

"No it was Casey" Skye joked

"Yeah thought it was a bit to girly for him"

"OK it was me, but I'm not singing in public" she said walking towards the door

"You'll change your mind"

"Have you even asked dad yet?" She asked before she went out the door

"No, can you do that?"

Skye glared at him "Fine, but you have to come with"

"Alright" He said following her out the door

Skye and Kyle walked into the house next door where Brax and Ricky were

"Hey dad" Skye asked "Kyle and I were wondering if we could have an open-mike night at the restaurant

"Right, and who would be involved"

"Kyle, Matt and I"

Brax quietly laughed to himself "And where did you get your musical talent?"

"Good question, obviously not from you"

Ricky laughed at her daughters wittiness

"Prove it"

"What, that I didn't get it from you, that's easy you just have to try and sing"

"No smartypants, that you have musical talent"

"How" Skye and Kyle asked

"Sing something"

"Do we have time to practice?"

"I'll give you an hour"

"Thanks dad" She said hugging him

"59 minutes 30 seconds remaining"

"OK" Skye said running next door with Kyle

"Your not gonna fail them are you?" Ricky asked

"If she has my musical talent then yeah" He said sarcastically

* * *

"So do you know any songs?" Kyle asked

"Yeah but you probably won't really like them"

"Name some"

"Decode, don't stop, fader, give it away" she read from her phone.

"don't know any of those" Kyle replied

"Well have you got any ideas?"

"What about 'hey soul sister'?"

"That's old"

"Do you now it?"

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"What about _kryptonite_?"

"Yeah, alright"

After half an hour of practicing Kyle and Skye decided to stop.

"This is gonna drive me crazy" Skye said

"Why"

"Im gonna know it so well im gonna stuff it up when we go to show dad"

"Yeah I think he set us up, an hours practice is to much"

"Lets just go and show him now"

"You sure"

"Yeah" Skye said picking up her guitar and walking into the other house

"Your early" Brax said

"You set us up, an hours too long"

"Who said I was setting you up" Brax said sarcastically "Are you gonna tell me wha song it is?"

"Nope, you have to guess"

"Maybe you should just tell me then I know what song you guys are ment to be playing"

"Very funny" Said Skye

Skye looked at Kyle and he nodded his head. Kyle began to play his guitar while Skye waited to join in and then began to sing. Instead of starting at the beginning Kyle and Skye started halfway through the song making it harder for Brax to guess what the song was. There was a silence when they finished. Ricky quietly applauded and Brax sat there quietly.

"Do you know what song it was?" Skye asked

Brax sat there quietly, trying to hide his smile.

"He knows it" Kyle said

"Spit it out dad"

"I was Kryptonite wasn't it"

Kyle and Skye both high-fived each other

"So does that mean we can have an open-mike night at Angelo's"

"Yes" Said Brax "But before you get to excited you guys have to play another song"

"What, we cant play Kryptonite?"

"No, and it has to be a new song"

Skye gave brax a death glare while Kyle and Ricky began to laugh.


	46. Chap 45: One too many

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked Skye as she was sitting at the table reading a book

"Reading up in the manual for the buzz box"

"Buzz box?" Ricky questioned

"The Suzuki"

"Skye, come here" Brax called

"If you and Dad have another kid can it be a boy please because i'm sick of being the boy" Skye said waking out the door

"I'll keep that in mind" Ricky laughed

"You found the fuse box yet?" Skye asked walking over to the car

"I thought I knew where it was but I thought wrong"

"So what are we gonna do"

"It's not that important"

"Shouldn't you be teaching Casey this?"

"I already have"

Skye stood there quietly

"If someone didn't know you they'd think you were finding this fun" Brax said closing the bonnet

"Good thing you know me then"

"I get you're a girl but what if something happens?"

"I'll call you or Case or Kyle"

"You can't always rely on us"

"I don't need a mechanics degree to know how to drive a car dad"

Brax looked at her "Can you stop growing up, please"

"Too late" She replied

Brax walked over and wrapped his arms around his daughter

"Hows the planning for the open mike night going?" Brax asked

"It's not, we can't get in contact with Matt"

"Why, where is he?"

"Well after leavers he hasn't reared his ugly head"

Brax looked at her

"We can call him that, he's ditched us"

"Well after what I saw the other day I don't think you need Matt"

Skye looked at him "Really"

"Yeah, It looks like you and Kyle have this thing down packed"

"We just don't have a song yet"

"You'll find one"

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"Skye, there's dishes to be done" Ricky said as she sat on the couch

"I'm letting the water cool down, it's too hot" She said as she looked at her computer screen

"You said that 10 minutes ago, i think it's almost cold now"

"What can't we get a dish washer" She said as got up from the table

"Why do you need replacing" Casey piped in

"Well why did you get replaced" Skye asked Casey

"Very funny"

"Just do the dishes kids" Ricky said as she changed the channel

"You wash, I dry" Casey said getting up and grabbing the tea towel

"How bout the other way around?"

"Afraid you'll break a nail" Casey teased

"I'll break your nail" Skye said throwing the sponge at him

"Hey" he said throwing the tea towel at him

They were soon interrupted by Brax walking through the door

"I thought you said you were gonna be late" Ricky asked turning around

"Something came up" He said as Josh walked through the door

"Oh a new dish washer" Skye joked

Brax looked at her and shook his head

"What's going on" Ricky asked

"Andy got kicked out of the caravan park" Josh explained

"And I said he could stay here"

"Can we talk Brax" Ricky said getting up and going outside

"I'll do the dishes" Skye said getting the towel from Casey

"Yeah, I'll show you to the spare room Josh" Casey said walking over to Josh

* * *

"Brax what are you doing?" Ricky asked

"I'm giving him a place to stay Ric"

"He's not your brother"

"I know but he's Casey's brother"

"Are you sure about this"

"What you just want me to let him sleep out in the cold"

"That's not what I meant"

"Well that's what it sounds like"

"Don't you forget we're trying for another kid, how can we do that with three teenagers in the house"

Brax went quiet

"You have have a family now, other responsibilities" Ricky said walking back inside

* * *

"Do you want some help with the washing?" Josh asked Skye

"No it's alright, Case and I've got it"

"Yeah it's alright mate" Casey said getting a plate out of the drying rack

"You want something to eat?" Skye asked

"No I'm fine"

"You sure, I'm just gonna have some ice-cream. I could warm up some left overs for you"

"Yeah thanks"

Skye went over and opened the fridge door "Ah Huston we have a problem"

"What" Josh and Casey asked at the same time

"Casey must have eaten all the leftovers"

"No I didn't"

"That's alright" Said Josh

"Guess you're having ice-cream for dinner"

"Can I have ice-cream for dinner" Casey joked

"Finish the dished slave" Skye said as she gave Josh a bowl of ice-cream and sat at her laptop

"What you doing?" Josh asked sitting next to her

"Trying to find a song" She said typing at her computer

"What for?"

"Matt, Kyle and I are having an open mike night, but at the moment it's just Kyle and I"

"Got any ideas?"

"None. at. all" Said Skye as she plugged her earphones into her laptop "You offering to help?" She asked as she handed him an earphone

Josh looked at it

"Don't worry it's clean" She said looking at the computer as Ricky and Brax walked in

"I'm gonna have a shower" Brax announced as Ricky sat on the couch

"Yep" Casey and Skye said at the same time

Casey looked at Skye, she nodded her head

"I'm gonna go finish this in my room" Skye said as she picked up her laptop

"I'll come with" Josh said

Casey smiled at Skye and went and sat next to Ricky

"That's not my fault is it?" Josh whispered to Skye

"Long, complicated story. It's not your fault" She replied as she opened her bedroom door


	47. Chap 46: Perfect for now

_HELLO WONDERFUL READERS! Sorry it's been over two months since I last updated but school is back and year 12 has been busier than I expected. Good news is my school laptop has been fixed and on all the boring days at boarding I can write some more chapters. I have plenty of ideas to put down and some exciting story lines, including new characters and losing a few. Now that HAA is back on our screens in Australia some events that happen in the show will happen in the story but just a bit different and involve other characters. There is one storyline that will happen that I don't think has happened on HAA before so I think that will exciting. Anyway enough of me boring you guy's time I got to the story._

_Remember __**Read**__, __**Review **__and __**Enjoy**_

* * *

_~A human can survive almost anything as long as they see the end is in sight~_

The bell rang to signal the end of school for the year.

"OK everyone remember now you're year 10 you are required to go to graduation tonight, especially if you have a sibling or relative graduating " Mr. McGuire said looking at Josh and Skye.

"Why did Casey have to graduate school" Skye asked as her and Josh walked out of the class.

"One Braxton had to" Josh replied

"I thought that was my job" Skye said taking her files out of her locker and putting them in her bag.

"Obviously Casey didn't get the memo"

"Yeah" Skye said looking at a photo ignoring what Josh had just said.

"Skye" He questioned

"I just remembered I've got to do something"

"You want me to help?" Josh asked

"No it's alright I'll meet you at home"

"OK" Josh said as Skye picked up her bag and walked away

-  
Skye walked out the door into the grass area where everyone used to spend lunch. She picked a flower before she went up to the newer part of the garden.

"Hey guys" She said as she walked up to a stone and placed a flower next to it, "Casey's graduating tonight and you should be up there with him Jacob and us three should be giving them hell but were not it's just me and Casey, and Josh. I looked at your locker today Ben to see if it was empty, I remembered that I cleaned it out the day before it all changed, at least I thought it was clean. Knowing you I found a babes and waves magazine. Up to your typical jokes again." Skye laughed.

She stood there for a while looking at the plaque. "I wonder what life would be like if you were still here Corey. I guess I'm just going to have to go through year 11 and 12 without you, without both of you. Looks like I'm doing all the work again, while you guys are out surfing."

Skye picked up her school bag.

"Until next year" She said walking off

* * *

"Mum is Casey home yet?" Skye asked as she walked through the door.

"No I don't think so" Replied Ricky

"Great" She said dropping her bag near the door and running to her room

"Oi what's going on?" Ricky asked

"It's a surprise" Skye called out

Ricky looked at Josh and raised an eyebrow

"Don't cause too much trouble"

"We won't" Josh said picking up Skye's bag.

He walked to her room and put her bag in her room "Skye, what are you doing?" he asked putting his bag in his room.

"What we planned" Skye said pulling the blankets off her bed and taking them outside.

"What exactly did we plan?"

"Camp out in the backyard remember"

"Kinda"

"Well get to it then" She said getting the tent out of the cupboard.

* * *

"Wasn't it school uniform guys" Ricky said as Josh and Skye walked into the kitchen in normal clothes

Josh and Skye looked at each other "But were not the ones graduating"

"So the year tens will wear it when you guys graduate"

"Who says we're going to graduate" Josh said under his breathe

"But Casey won't so why do we have to"

"Just go get changed kids"

Skye let out a big sigh as she and Josh walked back to their rooms.

"Kids eh, what are we supposed to do with them" Brax said as he put his arms around Ricky

"Raise them till their eighteen then kick them to the curb if they don't graduate school" Said Ricky.

"Sounds about right" He said kissing her on the cheek

"Ewwwww" Skye said walking back into the kitchen with Casey and Josh

"Aw you worried your missing out" Casey said hugging her from behind

"No"

"Bucket want a kiss" Casey said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her

"Gross Case" She said trying to squirm away

"Come on" Josh said joining in

"Oi," Said Brax "First to the car gets to drive"

"Where's the key?" Casey asked

"First with the plates on the car gets them when I get out there"

Josh, Skye and Casey bolted out the door almost getting stuck in the doorway.

"Now where alone what do you want to do?" Brax asked

"Go to the school to see Case graduate"

"But" Brax said with puppy eyes

"Don't worry we're alone tonight, the kids are camping out in the backyard" Ricky said going out to the car.

Brax bit his lip and followed her out the door.

"Who gets the keys?" Ricky asked

"Skye" Casey and Josh said at the same time

"Why don't you give Casey or Josh a chance to drive?" Brax asked throwing the keys to Skye

"Casey can't drive with a full car yet and Josh doesn't have his L's"

"You don't have your L's?" Brax questioned

"Yeah, never had the time to get them" Josh replied

"So it looks like I'm driving then" Skye said getting in the car.

* * *

"Nice to see you two came, and wearing school uniform" Zac said to Skye and Josh as they sat in the year ten area.

"Yeah, against our will"

"Tell me about it next year" Zac said walking off

"Think you're gonna get any awards?" Skye asked Josh

"I think I'm in with a chance for the lowest attendance record award, what about you"

"I've only been here six months, and I think Matt might have you beat with that award"

"You never know"

"Yeah, never knew Casey would actually graduate"

"Don't speak too soon, he still has to behave for the next hour or so"

"Yeah" Skye laughed

"Shhh" The year ten teacher said sitting behind them "You two don't want to start year 11 with a detention do you?"

"No mam" Said Josh

"Good, be quiet then"

Skye looked at Josh and raised her eyebrow.

"Awards" Josh said sinking into his seat

"Yay" Skye said sinking into her seat also

"Economics?" Skye asked

"No" Josh replied as someone walked up to receive their award

"Social Studies?"

"No"

"Math's 1CD, you're bound to win that"

"No"

"Biology?"

"No" Josh replied

"Drama?" Josh asked

"I'm not a drama queen, that much"

"Drama and General Music" The teacher called "Goes to Skye Braxton"

Skye looked at Josh shocked

"Well go up there drama queen"

Skye went up to receive her award shocked and impressed. When she went and stood in the line she looked back at Josh and went red in the face as he laughed at her.

"Visual arts," the teacher announced "Goes to Josh Barrett"

Skye smiled at Josh and walked up to receive his award.

"Good job Barrett" Skye said as he stood next to her.

"Well done Braxton" He replied as they both walked back to their seats.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for," Skye quietly announced "time to see if the one and only Casey Braxton graduates"

"Drum roll please" Josh whispered back.

Skye laughed at what Josh had to say.

They watched as the year 12's walked up on the stage and received their certificates.

"Sasha Bezmel" The teacher announced as Sasha walked up on the stage.

"Casey should be next right?" Josh asked

"He should be" Skye replied

"Casey Braxton" The teacher said as Casey walked up on the stage to get his certificate.

Josh cheered as he watched his brother graduate while Skye smiled and applauded and smiled as her uncle finally finished school.

* * *

"Look at our three musketeer champions" Brax said as he walked over to the car where Skye, Casey and Josh waited.

"Where's the fourth musketeer?" Josh asked

"We know where he is," Ricky said looking at Skye "Alright photo time" She said getting her phone out of her bag

"Skye your in the middle" Casey said standing the other side of her

"Serious photo guys, you can do the funny one after" Ricky said as she took the photo

"Funny one now" Skye asked

"Yeah alright"

Josh and Casey looked at each other "Now" Asked Casey

"Now" Replied Josh

Worried that Casey and Josh were about to do something to her Skye ducked down as Josh and Casey knuckled each other above Skye.

"Can I go party now?" Casey asked

"Actually we've got a surprise planned for you at home" Skye told Casey

"Who's_ we_?" Casey asked

"Skye and I" Said Josh

"OK" Casey replied getting in the car.

* * *

"Just a little farther" Skye said as she walked out into the backyard with her hands over Casey's eyes

"Your not going to push me of the veranda are you?"

"Am I really that stupid, you'd take me down with you"

"What ever drama queen"

"Surprise" Skye said and she shifted her hands to let Casey see the surprise in the backyard

Casey looked at Skye and Josh confused

"Happy graduation" Skye said

"You guys did this, for me"

"Yeah" Josh replied "Your our brother"

"Thanks guys" He said hugging them

"But wait there's more" Josh said opening the tent revealing a stack of DVDs and junk-food.

"Whats in the box?" Casey asked

"That's for tomorrow" Skye replied

"So what movie first" Skye asked as she handed Casey the DVDs while she crawled into her sleeping bag

"Jackass number two"Casey said taking the DVD out of the case and putting it in Skye's laptop

"Good choice sir" Josh said as he threw a packet of chips at him

* * *

"I forgot how quiet it was with out the guys" Ricky said as she walked down the hallway and closed the doors

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Said Brax

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ready, let do it, lets have another kid" Brax said kissing her

"You sure?" Ricky questioned

"Never been more sure of anything in my life" Brax said walking to their bedroom holding Ricky's hand.


	48. Chap 47: The one

Hey readers, I am currently on school holidays but unfortunately I have a load of homework to do and revision so over the next few days I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can so I can get to the exciting story lines that I have already written. The next 3-4 chapters will be vague and out-of-the-blue like I have plucked them out of thin air but they are important events that will help the rest of the story to make sense, so bear with me They will seem like sudden things but they've been a long time in the planning especially the chapter 'happy go lucky'. As you can tell with the way I write and update chapters I am very impatient, that's just me, but I really would like to keep you entertained with story lines that I find exciting. Anyway enough blabbing on from me time to write more chapters, and remember **read, review **and **enjoy. SM**

* * *

"47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not here I come" Casey yelled as he got out of the tent armed with a can of silly string.

"Now, if I was a teenage girl where would I hide?" Casey said to himself quietly "The shed?" He said opening the door

"Sorry, I'm not a teenage girl" Josh replied getting out from behind the surfboards

"Yeah, I'd be worried if you were" He said continuing to look for Skye

"Do you think she's even playing?" Josh asked

"Probably not, there's not many places she can hide"

"$5 says she's gone for a surf" Said Josh

"Nah her boards still in the shed, hang on a sec" Casey said going inside

"Sprung" Casey said opening Skye's bedroom door

"Go away Casey" Skye moaned as she rolled over

"Come on sleepy head, your turn to be it" Josh said pulling the blanket off her.

"I wouldn't be a sleepy-head if you didn't snore Case" Skye said pulling her blanket back up

"Oh come on" Casey said lying down on the bed next to her

"Go away"

"Aw don't be like that bubba" Josh said lying next to Skye on the other side

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Skye said spraying Casey with her can of silly string.

"Not fair, got me when I'm down" Casey said rolling out of the bed

"You said I was it"

"Why aren't you spraying Josh?" Casey said running out of the room

"He's next" She yelled as she ran after Casey

"Uh-oh" Josh said as he covered himself up with the blanket.

"Oi" Brax called out as he walked out of his room wearing just his board shorts

"What?" Skye and Casey both said at the same time

"Be quiet wont ya"

"Its only 7 dad"

"Yeah that's still too early"

"What, did you and Ric get a bit busy last night?"

"Gross" Skye exclaimed

"No Christmas presents for you" Brax said as he walked past Skye and Casey

"Ha ha" Skye said to Casey

"Shut up bucket" He said spraying her with silly string

* * *

"You two want to go for a surf?" Brax asked as Casey, Skye and Josh walked out to the tent

"Yeah" Said Skye

"Well what are you waiting for, go get your bathers"

"What about the tent?" Asked Casey

"Josh and I can sort that out" Ricky said walking out to the back veranda

"Do I get a say in this?" Josh joked

"Surfs not that good anyway today" Ricky whispered to Josh as she walked past him

Josh laughed and walked back into the house

"Have you told them yet?" Ricky asked Brax

"Yell it out to the world why don't you"

"Well" She asked again

"Not yet, I'll do that after"

"Yeah I'll tell Josh later"

Brax looked at her surprised "Josh?"

"Yeah, he lives in this house too you know"

"It's just we've only got _one _kid"

"He's practically family anyway"

"Just think in nine months time we'll have four kids running a muck in this house"

"I still have to get pregnant yet Brax"

"You might already be, after the way we-"

"-I'm gonna go before this gets gross" Ricky laughed walking back in the house

Brax smiled as he watched Ricky walk back into the house "Oi, you two. Hurry up"

"Yeah hold your horses" Skye said running out the back door, tying her hair up

"Where's Casey" Brax asked

"Eating something" Skye said getting her board out of the shed

"What are you doing" Brax asked

"Getting my board" Skye replied

"I think it's time you can use your new one"

"Really" Skye said surprised

"Yeah" Brax said as Skye ran back into the shed to get her new board out

"Casey!" Brax yelled

"Hang-on" He said eating the rest of the banana

"Don't know how much longer we can hold on for Case" Skye teased

"20 years" Casey joked

* * *

Brax, Casey and Skye ran out of the surf

"That was awesome!" Casey yelled

"It's been better" Skye replied

"Yeah, every once in a while" Said Brax

"What" Casey asked

"Been a while since us three went surfing"

"OK, alright. Come on say it" Said Casey

"Well you two aren't little anymore and Case, your off to bigger and better thing so if you want to leave your big brother out in the cold there's nothing I can do about that"

"There it is, I knew you couldn't let that go could you"

"Get that stupid look off your face guys"

"What stupid look" Skye asked

"This big, stupid, dopey grin" Brax said picking up his towel

Casey looked at Skye then they both looked at Brax

As Brax was drying his hair with his towel bit Casey and Skye pushed him over

Brax threw his towel away and looked as Skye and Casey ran back into the water

"No" Skye screamed as she ran away from her dad "It was all Casey"

"Dobber" Casey managed to yell as Brax tackled him to the ground

Skye managed to get out of the water before Casey and Brax as they both slowly walked out of the water

"Did you solve all your problems out there?" Casey asked

"What problems?"

"You only ever go surfing when there's a problem"

"Ah, I managed to forget them for a while, but thanks for reminding me again"

"What are brothers for"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out" Said Brax "So there we go, talk to me"

"Ah I'm alright, thanks dad" Casey said as he picked up his towel

"Hey I'm the only one who can call him dad" Skye piped in

"Actually, not for very much longer"

"What do you mean?" Casey asked

"Ricky and I are officially trying for a baby"

"I knew it!" Casey yelled

"What?" Skye questioned

"You're gonna be a big sister"

"I have to share my parents"

"Enjoy" Casey said teased

"I thought you'd be a little happier" Said Brax

"I'm just messing with you, I ecstatic" Skye said hugging Brax

"Where's the baby gonna sleep?" Casey asked

"What do you mean" Brax asked

"There's no room, there's already five in a four bedroom house"

"We'll deal with that comes" Said Brax

"Yeah there's bigger things" Said Skye

"The open mike night" Said Casey

"Yep"

"Are we allowed to know what song it is" Casey asked

"Nup, its a surprise"

"You know I hate surprises"

"Exactly why it is one" Skye said picking up her board and towel

* * *

"How did they take it" Ricky asked as she went out the back to where Brax was washing down the boards

"Pretty good. What about Josh"

"Alright, He was happy for us"

There was a silence

"Your thinking the same as me aren't you" Ricky said

"Where are we gonna put the baby?"

"I don't know" Said Ricky "And want Casey or Josh to think they have to move out"

"Oh well either us or Skye have to share a room with bubba" Brax said turning off the hose

* * *

Later that day

"You ready?" Kyle asked

"No" Skye replied

"Well you better" Kyle joked

"No pressure" Skye said to herself walking up on the stage with Kyle

As Kyle introduced themselves Skye got er guitar ready

"We'll be singing One by Ed Sheeran" Skye said looking at her mum and dad as Kyle sat down behind her

She looked at him as he began to play the first few notes

Skye took a deep breathe

"Tell me that you turned down the man, who asked for your hand cause your waiting for me" Skye began to sing "And I know you gonna be away a while but I got no plans at all to leave. And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay-y with me oh-oh-oh-oh"

"All my senses come to life, while I'm stumbling home as drunk as I have ever been and I'll never leave again now cause you are the only one. And all my friends have gone to find another place to let their hearts collide and just promise me you'll always be a friend cause you are the only one"

"Take my hand and my heart and soul I will only have these eyes for you and you know every thing changes but well be strangers if we see this through and you can stay within these walls and bleed or just stay with me"

"All my senses come to life, while I'm stumbling home as drunk as I have ever been and I'll never leave again now cause you are the only one. And all my friends have gone to find another place to let their hearts collide and just promise me you'll always be a friend cause you are the only one"

"I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost, I am so gone so tell me the way home, I listen to sad songs, singing about love and where it goes wrong"

"All my senses come to life, while I'm stumbling home as drunk as I have ever been and I'll never leave again now cause you are the only one. And all my friends have gone to find another place to let their hearts collide and just promise me you'll always be a friend cause you are the only one"

Skye stepped back from the microphone as the crowd began to applaud

Skye and Kyle both walked off the stage

"So did you pick that song" He asked

"It just reminded me of mum and dad and things I've been told"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad when Charlie died, When dad went to jail, Mum and Nate and Mum losing the baby"

"What about the rest of the song?"

"Maybe it's our family's future" Said Skye


	49. Chap 48: Good old days

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Been busy moving house and just finished exams plus I got knocked out at netball last week (not fun) Anyway, WAS OMG BABY BRAXTON WAS BORN ON -MONDAY! (Sorry for spoilers) He's so frecken cute, must take after Ricky ;) So sad how Brax can't watch him grow up. Really love his name! J

Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy**

* * *

Casey, Skye and Josh all woke to a knock on the door as Brax walked down the hallway to wake them up.

"Come on, get up sleepy heads" He yelled

Skye turned on her phone and checked the time

"It's only eight" She called out

"Get up" Said Casey as he opened her bedroom door

"No"

"Do we have to force you?"

"No"

"Can you say anything other than no?" Josh asked

"No" Skye replied

"Skye is awesome" Casey quickly yelled out to try and trick her

"Yes, yes she is" Skye said getting out of bed

"You said it" Josh said to Casey walking away

"Take that as your Christmas present" Casey said to Skye, unimpressed with himself

* * *

"Where's the presents?" Casey asked as he walked into the lounge room with Skye

"Under the tree" Ricky replied

"Here you go" Brax said handing Casey his present

"Thanks" Casey replied

"And Josh" Ricky said handing him one

"Uhh am I forgotten" Skye questioned

"What?" Brax asked

"Wow my parents forgot my Christmas present"

"No, yours is at mums" Said Brax

"Why?"

"I left it there the other day"

"How can you leave a get out of jail free card at mums" Casey teased

"He's talking about my present, not yours case" She said corking him in the leg

"You guys better get ready, were going to mums soon anyway" Brax said to Casey and Skye "you as well Josh"

"Come on Josh-ey" Skye said walking past him "Time for us to spend our first Christmas at the Braxton's"

* * *

While they were waiting for Brax and Ricky Josh, Casey, Kyle and Skye waited out the front near the car.

"So what'd you get?" Kyle asked

"CD'S" Casey replied

"Clothes" Josh added

"Nothing" Skye put in

Kyle looked at her confused "What"

"Apparently dad left it at nan's"

"Do you know what it is?" Kyle asked

"Get out of jail free card" Casey teased

"Do I need to remind you were not talking about you Case"

"Come on Skye, admit defeat, you have no more comebacks" Said Casey

"I'm a woman, I never admit defeat" She said opening the car door

Kyle, Josh and Casey had a quiet giggle to themselves

"Plus, you need to come up with something different because you've said the same thing twice already" Skye said shutting the car door

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked Skye

"Texting someone"

"Who" Josh asked

"None of our business"

"Boyfriend?" Kyle teased

"No he can't access his phone at the moment" She joked back

"Pretty sure Corey still has his phone" Casey joked back

Skye laughed at what he had to say

"Oi, you four" Brax called "Ready yet?"

"Well we are waiting for you" Kyle replied

"Well you do have your own car" Skye teased

"Fair point" Kyle said getting in his car "See you there"

"What took you so long" Casey asked

"Takes a while to get ready"

"Is that what you call it" Casey teased

"Quiet you" Brax replied opening the back of the car

"Boards, bag, towels, sunscreen, esky" Brax said to himself "What are we missing?"

"Ricky" Casey replied

"My present" Said Skye

"Mum's present" Brax said going back inside

"Seriously" Skye said to herself walking around to the front of the car

"Since when does Brax by mum a present" Casey said to himself sitting on the bonnet of the car

"Get of my car Case" Skye said to Casey

Casey slowly slid off the bonnet

"Since now" Josh replied

"Who's driving?" Skye asked

"Not me" Casey replied "Cars too packed"

"Not me" Skye replied

"Looks like it's you Josh-ey" Casey said getting in the front of the car

"Come on" Skye said getting the L-plates out of the glove box and handing one to Josh

"You sure about this" He asked Skye

"Yeah, I've already got my hours up but I'm not able to go for my test yet" She said putting a plate on the bonnet "You'll be fine, it's only to Mangrove"

"Mangrove" Josh said to himself getting in the driver's seat

"Home sweet home" Casey said in reply to Josh

"Casey what are you doing in the front?" Skye sked sitting in the back "You're still on your P's and I'm not sharing the backseat with both mum and _dad_"

"Why not?"

"Dad takes up at least half of the back seat, and mum and I will be squished against the window"

"Has Brax ever sat in the back?" Casey asked getting in the back

"Once, and he looked so out of place"

"He looks so out of place even in the passenger's seat" Said Josh

"Who looks out of place?" Brax asked getting into the passenger's seat

"No one" Josh replied

"We good to do now?" Skye asked

"Yep" Ricky said getting into the backseat with Skye and Casey

"If we're going to nan's, why do we have surfboards?" Skye questioned

"You only just realised that?" Casey asked

"Maybe" Skye replied

"It's a Braxton Christmas, of course it involves surfing and the beach" Said Brax

"Yeah, even I knew that and I'm a Barrett" Josh said starting the car

"Whatever, I haven't been a Braxton for long OK"

* * *

"Whose car's that?" Josh asked as he pulled into Cheryl's driveway

"Is that Bianca's?" Ricky asked

"Yeah" Casey and Brax said at the same time

"Didn't you guys know?" Skye teased

"You knew this" Brax said

"Darcy may have texted me something about Christmas"

"Why didn't you tell us" Ricky asked

"It was supposed to be a surprise, so surprise" Skye cheered

The five of them got out of the car and went inside

"Skye! Casey!" Darcy yelled as she ran up to Skye and Casey

"Oh my god Darce look how much you've grown" Skye said hugging her "You're almost taller than me" She said as Darcy stood next to her and reached her shoulder

"What are you doing here" Brax asked Heath

"Aren't I allowed back for Christmas" Heath teased as he went over and hugged his big brother

"Of course you are" Brax replied hugging him back

"Where's Harley?" Casey asked

"He's with mum and nan" Darcy replied "Harl's did another stinker"

"Yep, he's a Braxton" Casey teased Heath

"Must take after his little uncle" Heath said hugging Casey

"Come Skye, lets go see mum" Darcy said grapping Skye's arm

"Come on mum" Skye said grabbing for Ricky as Darcy pulled Skye away

"OK" Ricky replied

"Mum," Darcy called out "Skye and Ricky are here"

"Ricky?" Bianca questioned as she came out of the spare room with Harley

"Hey Bi" Said Ricky

"Ricky" She cheered as she hugged her

"Hey little man" Ricky said as she rubbed Harley on the nose and he shied away

"Hey Ms Scott" Skye teased

"Hey Skye"

"Hey Harley" Skye said as Bianca handed him to her "Remember me, last time we met you puked on me. Don't do that again please"

"He's more likely to poop on you" Darcy said as they walked back to the lounge room

"How old is he now?" Skye asked

"10 Months, he's almost one"

"You're getting old Harlz" Skye said sitting on the couch

"Can I have a hold" Casey asked sitting next to Skye and Darcy

"Sure" Skye said handing Casey Harley as he tried to squirm away

"Hey Skye" Said Cheryl

"Yah" Skye replied

"I think Santa forgot where you live and dropped your present here"

"Huh" Skye said confused

"It's in the backyard"

"What is" Skye said as she followed Cheryl outside with Darcy, Ricky and Brax

"Surprise" Kyle said holding a black and white puppy in his arms

"A dog" Skye said shocked

"See, we didn't forget" Said Brax

"She's so cute" Skye said taking the puppy out of Kyle's arms

"Actually it's a he" Kyle corrected

"He's so cute" Skye said again as she kissed the puppy "Thanks mum, thanks dad"

"That's alright" Said Ricky

"You know they say a dog is usually practice for a baby" Said Bianca

"Yeah, either of you not telling us something" Asked Heath

"I'm staying out of this one" Skye said wondering away

Brax looked at Ricky, she nodded her head

Brax took a big sigh "Ric and I are trying for another baby"

"Oh guys that's wonderful" Bianca said coming up and hugging her

"Well at least two of my three kids are giving me grandkids" Cheryl said looking at Casey

"Hey, I'm still a kid, how am I supposed to raise a kid" Casey said teasing the puppy in Skye's arm's

"Grow up might be the first step" Said Josh

"And what about you Josh, when are you gonna start making grandkids?" Cheryl asked

"Not for a long time" He said taking the puppy out of Skyes arms

"Yeah you're gonna be waiting a long time for Kyle, Casey, Josh and I to have kids"

"Hey I said I want grandkids not great-grandkids" Cheryl laughed walking back inside

* * *

"So he got a name yet" Josh asked Skye as they and Kyle, Casey and Darcy sat outside laying with the new puppy

"I have no idea"

"How about Wilfred?" Josh asked

"No way!" Skye exclaimed

"Well it's better than puppy"

Skye rolled her eyes at him

"Oi Casey, what should we name pup" Skye asked

"Sir bark-a-lot"

"No"

"Wilfred?"

Skye looked at Josh

"Wilfred is a definite no-no" She said finding a piece of paper on the outdoor table

"What are you doing?"

"Each of us write two names on two separate pieces of paper and then we'll draw his name out of a hat or something" She said tearing the paper into pieces

"Alright then" Darcy said getting some paper

"What do you do if you don't like the name" Kyle asked as he put his piece of paper in the bucket

"We'll give it a few hours ten we'll draw it out again"

"OK' Said Skye "Everyone got their votes in?"

"Yep" They all replied at once

Skye put her hand in the bucket and pulled out a piece of paper

"If this says Wilfred someone is going to get it"

"What is it" Darcy asked

"Archie" Skye read from the paper

"That's a good one" Josh said

"Hey Archie" Skye said looking at the dog as he pricked his ears up at his new name

"Whose idea was Archie?" Darcy asked

Casey slowly raised his hand

"Case?" Kyle said shocked

"I thought you would have put some silly idea in" Said Skye

"Well obviously you didn't find my second option" He joked

"What were the rest of the ideas?" Josh asked

Skye pulled them out one-by-one "Spice, Skip, Monaro, Olaf, Sven, Elsa, Pistol, Jessie ad last but not least Homer Simpson"

"Ten points for originality" Kyle said to Casey

"Who put Elsa in for a boy?" Josh asked

"Hey, I've never seen Frozen before OK" Said Kyle

Darcy and Skye both laughed

"Next movie night you we are watching Frozen" Casey said

"Well consider it without me, I'm sick of it" Said Skye

"Count me out too" Said Josh

"Don't look at me" Said Darcy

"Casey and Kyle on a boys movie date night then" Skye teased

"Hey you guys coming to the beach?" Brax asked

"Yea," Said Skye "Can Archie come?"

"Who?" He asked

"Pup" Skye replied

"Yeah, sure just keep him on a leash"

"Alright then" Casey said picking the small puppy up

* * *

"You reckon Archie can surf?" Skye said paddling past Skye on her boogie board

"Worth a try, you wanna go get him" She said beginning to paddle her surf board back into shore

"What are you doing" Ricky asked as she stood in the shallows with Bianca, Harley and Archie

"Seeing if Archie can surf"

"OK, Just don't take him too far out"

"He's a dog, they should know how to swim"

"He's a puppy, don't let go of his lead"

"Can I hop on too?" Darcy asked

"Yeah sure" Skye said moving back on er surfboard as Archie settled into the surfboard

After catching waves for ten minutes with Archie, Darcy and Skye decided to go back up to the house where the boys were

"Where you two going?" Ricky asked

"The three of us are going back up to the house"

"OK, behave" Said Ricky

"Yep" Skye and Darcy said as they walked back up to the house with Archie

* * *

"Surf bad?" Kyle asked

"No" Skye replied "Just tiring" She said siting on the couch with Archie and Darcy

"What you watching?" Darcy asked

"Pitch perfect" Said Casey

"Three boys watching pitch perfect" Skye said shocked

"It's alright" said Josh

The more they watched the movie, the more of them fell asleep. Even Archie feel asleep in Skye's lap

"Oh look at the sleeping beauties" Bianca said as she walked into the lounge room

"All the kids are asleep, time for some adult time" Said Heath

"What about Harley?" Ricky asked

"I think he's due for a nap anyway" Bianca said as her and Ricky walked into the spare room

"Why can't they be like this all the time?" Brax asked

"Why can't they stay like this" Cheryl added

_~ Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory ~_


	50. Chap 49: Before the worst

_Chapter inspired by _Before the Worst _by The Script. {Most of the Josh and Skye parts}_

_Before too late, _  
_Before too long, let's _  
_try to take it back _  
_before it all went wrong_

* * *

"Did you know there's only one day left of this year?" Skye said to Josh as they sat on the sand looking out into the ocean

"Yeah, so" Josh replied

"In less than 24 hours we'll be year 11 and life will change"

"It won't change that much" Said Josh

"Were going into another year, repeat all the same dates as last year and become another year older"

"You have a weird way of looking at things, you know that right" Said Josh

"Yeah I know" She replied "So what do you want to do on the last day of 2014"

"See it out" He replied

"Let's do something big, this is the last time 2014 will ever happen"

"Surf" Josh said out of the blue

"What?" Skye Replied

"You said to do something big, you can teach me how to surf"

"Alright, but how can you not know how to surf. You're a Barrett"

"Never learnt"

"Alright then, now's your chance" Skye said getting up

"Wait, then I'll have to teach you something"

"Like what" Skye asked

"What don't you know how to do?" He asked

"I don't know, what's something you _can _do"

"Drive"

Skye glared at him

"Play video games"

"Something fun"

"How about skate" He asked

"Sure, I'll teach you how to surf and you can teach me how to skate"

"Deal" Skye and Josh said shaking hands

"Come on then" Skye said walking up to the grass.

* * *

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Ricky asked walking out into the backyard

"I'm teaching Josh how to surf" Said Skye

"Why?" Ricky asked

"Skye had some ingenious idea of doing something big on the last day of 2014" Explained Josh

"What brought this on?" Ricky asked

"Nothing" Skye explained "I've always done it"

"What'd you do last year" Josh asked

"Learnt guitar" She said

"And the year before that?" Asked Ricky

"I can't remember that far back"

"Mustn't have been that big then" Said Josh

"Very funny" Skye replied

"Do you guys want to see if Casey wants to join you?" Ricky asked

"Why?" Josh and Skye both asked at the same time

"Well the three musketeers usually did everything together"

"He's probably too busy running the gym"

"Come on he's always got time for his niece and his brother" Ricky said walking back inside

Skye looked at Josh

"It's worth a try" Said Josh

"Alright then" Skye said going out the back gate.

* * *

"Well look who it is, tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dee" Casey said as Josh and Skye walked in

"Very funny" Said Skye

"What are you two doing here?" He asked

"Skye's going to teach me how to surf and we were wondering if you would like to come?" Asked Josh

"When?" Casey asked

"Now" Skye replied

"As much as I'd love to see Josh fall off I can't" Said Casey "But I finish my shift in about an hour or so, then I can come"

"Alright, we'll meet you at the beach at 1:30" Said Skye

"What are we gonna do now?" Josh asked as they walked out of the gym

"You can teach me how to skate first" Skye said running out of the surf club with Josh not far behind her.

* * *

"See just like riding a surfboard" Josh said as he held Skye's hands, helping her keep her balance on the skateboard

"Not quite" Skye replied trying to keep her balance

"Reckon you can do it without me" Josh asked letting go of her

"No" Skye yelled as she stumbled on the board, falling forwards into Josh's arms

Skye laughed as she stood back up. She looked at Josh who was still holding her hands. Their eyes locked

"You alright" Josh asked

"Yeah" Skye replied "I don't think skateboarding's for me"

"You can't give up on it yet"

"Why don't you show me your skills" She asked

"Alright then" Josh said jumping on the board and going down the drain-way

"I thought I could hear something" Casey said as he walked along the bridge at the top of the drain "Fallen off yet Skye?"

"Yeah" Josh said coming back up the drain

"I think I prefer the water" She said

"Yeah must be in the genetics" Casey teased "Ric was never any good at it either"

Skye rolled her eyes at him "Hurry up or well leave without you" Skye said climbing up the wall to get out

"Alright, won't be long" Casey said walking into the backyard

Skye climbed up the wall to get out of the drain while Josh waited behind her

"Here" He said passing her his skateboard

"Need a hand?" She asked putting her hand out as she put the skateboard behind her

"Sure" He said taking her hand

"Just don't pull me down" She laughed as she knelt down

"Come on" Josh said pulling on her arm

"No" She laughed

"Oi! You two" Casey said coming out of the backyard "Who we waiting for now?"

"Josh" Skye answered helping him climb the wall

"Your strong enough Josh, you should be able to do it yourself" Casey teased

"He is the smallest out of the boys" Said Skye

"Am not" Josh exclaimed

"Compared to dad and Case you are" Skye defended

Casey looked at the two of them and cleared his throat

"Alright, just let me get the boards" Skye said going into the backyard with Josh following behind her

* * *

The three of them stood on the shore looking out into the ocean.

"You up for this?" Casey asked Josh

"Yep" He said with hesitation in his voice

"Consider yourself lucky, Case and Corey thought me at Wilson's on a bad day" Skye added

"What's the difference?"

"It was rougher" Said Casey

"Hurry up next year's coming" Skye said running into the water

"Shouldn't I learn how to stand first" Josh asked

"You'll be fine" Casey said running towards the water with Josh following after him

"Ready" Skye yelled as she sat on her board past the break

"NO" Josh replied as he went up next to her on his board

"There's a wave coming" She said paddling "Come on"

"What do I do?" Josh asked as the wave got closer

"Just copy me" Skye said as the wave go closer

Skye and Josh both attempted to catch the wave in. Skye managed to stand up and leave Josh behind, struggling to get up

"Come on Gramps, get up" She said looking over her shoulder

Josh knelt on his board getting ready to stand. Once he was on his feet Josh over balanced and fell into the white wash.

"I said copy me stupid" Skye yelled jumping off her board

"I think I'll stick to skateboarding" Josh said getting back on the board

Skye laughed "Not a surfer then"

"Yeah, just like you're not a skateboarder" Josh teased back

* * *

"Hey, you guys want to come for a drive?" Casey asked as the three of them walked home

"Yeah, but why?" Skye asked

"Thought we could go up to Wilson's and watch the sunset" Casey explained

Josh and Skye looked at him weird

"What?" Casey asked

"Have you gone soft?" Josh asked

"Yeah, were you in the water for too long?" Asked Skye

"No, It's just the three of us have never gone driving before, we've always been stuck with Brax or Ricky"

"This whole 'big thing to mark the end of the year' must be a Braxton thing" Josh whispered to Skye

"Can't be" She replied "Must be a Cheryl thing"

"Why?" Josh asked

"He's really a Barrett, remember" Skye replied

"Oh, that's right"

"I'm not deaf guys" Casey added "It's not a Braxton thing, It's a smart kid thing"

Josh and Skye both laughed at him

"That's right" Skye said "The HSC scores come out tonight"

"Yeah" Casey replied

"Think you passed?" Skye asked

"Yeah, of course" Casey said

"It's just you missed half the year and never did your homework"

"Because I never had any"

"Bianca and Ms. Taylor said different"

"VET doesn't require homework"

"Oh that's right, you did it the slack way" Josh teased

"Not the slack way, the easy way" Casey replied

"So am I doing it the hard way?" Skye asked

"Yeah" Josh and Casey replied

"Whatever" Skye said opening the gate into the backyard

* * *

The three of them sat in the open boot of the car watching the sun set for the final time over Wilson's. The light disappeared and the darkness crept up on the last year of their lives, taking every moment, every memory, with it.

"And that's the end of that" Casey said as he stood up

"Now what?" Josh asked

"I guess we go home" Said Skye

"Brax said there's fireworks at midnight this year" Casey explained

"Fireworks, in Summer Bay?" Josh questioned

"What's so weird about it?" Skye asked

"Last time there was fireworks in the Bay, VJ and Jett were playing a practical joke"

"Well what are we going to do for the next five and a half hours?" Josh asked looking at his watch

"Watch TV" Said Casey

"Eat something" Skye replied

"Come on then" Casey said closing the boot "Let's go home and get something to eat"

* * *

"How was the beach?" Ricky asked as Skye, Casey and Josh walked through the door

"It was good" Casey replied

"It was cold" Josh replied

"Where'd you go?" Brax asked

"Wilson's" Casey replied

Skye went quiet and began to think

"Wilson's" Skye whispered to herself as she brought a weak smile to her face

"I've got something to do" Skye announced as she walked towards her room

"Don't be too long, tea will be ready soon" Said Ricky

"Yep" Casey replied, following Skye to her room

Skye walked to her room and turned the light on. She stood in the doorway looking at the boxes still packed sitting at the end of her bed

Casey walked up next to her and looked at her room

"Six months" She said

"What?" Casey asked

"Six months since I moved here, since everything changed"

"What do you wanna do?" Casey asked

"New year, new start" She said opening one of the boxes

"You got any ideas?" Casey asked opening another box

"Nope" She replied taking some posters of her wall

* * *

Skye, Casey and Josh sat on the ground next to Skye's bed looking at the blank wall in front of them

"Got any ideas?" Josh asked

"No" Skye replied taking the photos off the wall and putting them in a separate box.

Once the walls were empty and only the bed and cupboard were left in the room Skye began to think. She took a photo album out of a box and began to take the photos out

"What are you doing?" Casey asked

"Making a photo wall" Skye replied looking at the blank wall

Casey and Josh looked at her puzzled

"What?" Skye replied

"Are you gonna have enough photos?" Josh asked

"I can add on to it" She replied

"Are you gonna have enough blue-tac?" Casey asked

"Yeah, there's always tape" She replied

After half an hour Skye, Josh and Casey began to stick the old photos on the wall

"You were a weird looking baby" Josh said as he stuck a photo on to the top of the wall.

"I'd be careful what you say while you stand on that chair" Skye replied

"You're bald" Said Casey

"I wasn't bald, I just had very thin hair" Skye replied "That's what happens when you have red hair"

"Bald" Casey and Josh both said at the same time

Skye rolled her eyes at them

* * *

"TaDa!" Skye said sticking the last photo on her wall

"You still have half the wall empty" Josh replied

"So, still got more photos to take" She replied taking things out of the box and putting them on her bed

"How many medals and trophies do you have?" Casey asked

"Too many" She replied putting them on the top of her cupboard

"Are they all for dance?" Josh asked

"All but a few"

"What else?" Casey asked

"Netball" Skye replied, "But I didn't do it for long"

"What didn't you do?!" Casey questioned

"Everything but Skateboarding" Skye replied making Josh laugh

"Hey, when you kids are done you can take down the Christmas decorations" Brax said sticking his head in Skye's room

"Really?" Skye and Casey questioned

"Yeah really" Brax replied walking away

"Look at the flip side, we've got boxes to put them in now

Skye looked at the five empty boxes at the end of her bed "We won't need that many"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Casey asked

"Yes Casey when we have the left overs you can go live in the boxes"

"Yes" Casey whispered to himself as he walked out of Skye's room

"Make his new house more like it" Josh whispered

Skye laughed at what Josh had to say

* * *

"Why do they play the crappiest movies at night?" Skye asked as she slouched on the couch in-front of the TV with Archie asleep in her lap

"Lack of viewers" Josh replied

"What time is it?" Casey asked

"Quarter to" Skye replied

"To what?" Casey asked

"Twelve"

"Not long now" Josh replied

"Probably take forever though"

After flicking through the channels for a while Skye got up to get a DVD

"Where you going?" Casey asked

"To get a _good _DVD" She replied

"Alright" Casey said looking back at the TV

Josh got up and followed Skye to her room

"Need any help" He asked walking through her bedroom door

"If you want" She replied picking up a box of DVDs

Then there was a bright flash of light that lit up Skye's room

"What was that?" Skye questioned

"FIREWORKS" Casey yelled as he ran out the front door after Brax and Ricky went out

"Come on" Skye said going out the back door with Josh into the backyard

"Wow" Josh said as they both lent on the fence

"I guess Dad was right" Skye said looking at the fireworks explode in front of her

Josh watched as the light from the fireworks lit up Skye's face. He watched her smile get brighter.

"Skye" He whispered

"What?" She replied turning around to look at Josh

Josh put his hand on her cheek and lent in closer. They both looked each other in the eyes

As Josh lent in their lips got closer before Josh kissed her on the lips

Skye pulled herself back away from Josh and looked at him shocked

* * *

_ Suddenly, you've become a part of  
my past. You're becoming  
the part that don't last.  
I'm losing you and it's effortless._


	51. Chap 50: Nothing

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

* * *

"Oh hey Skye, haven't seen you since last year" Casey teased as he walked out into the kitchen

"Very funny" She said before taking a spoonful of cereal

"I try, I try" He said getting the box of cereal down from the shelf

"Whoa it's been years since I saw you guys" Brax said walking into the kitchen

Skye rolled her eyes at him

"Where's mum" She asked

"Still asleep" He replied

"Morning Josh" Casey said as he walked over to the couch

"Morning" A weary eyed Josh replied

"Morning" He said to Skye

"Morning" Skye replied, brushing him off and walking over to the couch to sit with Casey

"I'm going to go for a surf today, anyone want to come?" Brax asked

"Yeah" Said Casey "Skye?" He asked

"Maybe later" Skye replied

"OK then" Casey said jumping over the back of the couch and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Don't mess around too much while were out guys" Brax said going out the door

"Yeah sure" Skye replied looking at the TV.

Once Casey and Brax were out of the house Josh went and sat on the couch with Skye.

There was a silence.

"Can we talk?" Josh asked

"What's there to talk about" Skye replied

"Last night"

"I've got stuff to do outside" Skye said getting up

"Can we just talk, please" Josh said standing up and grabbing her arm

* * *

The night before:

_Josh watched as the light from the fireworks lit up Skye's face. He watched her smile get brighter._

_"Skye" He whispered_

_"What?" She replied turning around to look at Josh_

_Josh put his hand on her cheek and lent in closer. They both looked each other in the eyes_

_As Josh lent in their lips got closer before Josh kissed her on the lips_

_Skye pulled herself back away from Josh and looked at him shocked_

_"__I'm sorry" He stammered_

_"__Why?" She asked shaking her head still looking at him shocked_

_"__Because I love you" Josh replied_

_"__I can't, we can't" Skye said walking off_

_"__Why not" He replied_

_"__I just can't"_

* * *

As Skye sat on the back veranda playing fetch with Archie, while she read the instructions on how to build his new kennel.

"Why do things have to be so complicated, hey Arch?" Skye asked as she put the instruction leaflet back in the box

Archie looked at her waiting for her to throw the ball again

"Why do I even bother to talk to you Arch? You never reply to me" Skye said throwing the ball

"Morning" Ricky said sitting next to Skye

"Morning" Skye replied

"Where's dad and Case?"

"Surfing"

"And Josh?"

"He's inside" Skye replied

"Is everything alright between you too?"

"Just peachy" She replied throwing the ball for Archie

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now" Skye said getting up and going back inside

"Hey you've been quiet this morning" Casey said as he stuck is head into Skye's room

"Yeah" She replied "How was the surf"

"Meh" Casey replied "Not as good as last year"

Skye looked at him

"I mean, not as good as yesterday" Casey corrected

Skye laughed and shook her head

"What you doing?" Casey asked sitting next to her

"Nothing much" She replied putting a texta back in her pencil case "Just making some posters for the wall"

"You can't stop the waves" Casey read from the first page as Skye stuck it on the wall

"But you can learn to surf" Casey finished

"Yep" Skye answered "How'd you know that"

"It's something you've been living by for the last six months Skye"

Skye sat back on her bed "it's just eleven little words, it's not much to live by"

"You haven't understood what it means yet, have you"

Skye shook her head

"If you can't change or stop what's happening or happened, you just have to learn how to deal with it" Casey explained

Skye thought for a second

"So what's been going on with you and Josh this morning?" Casey asked as he made a paper plane

"Nothing, it's complicated"

"Tell me" He said throwing the plane across the room

"It's just something I'm going to have to learn to live with" She said walking out of her room

* * *

"You wanna have that talk now" Skye asked standing in Josh's bedroom doorway.

"Andy already gave me that one when I was little" Josh teased

"I meant about before" Skye replied sitting on the other end of Josh's bed

"I'm not sorry about last night, but I'm sorry if I hurt you" Josh explained "If that makes any sense"

"Yeah, it does" She replied "I just can't go there"

"Why?" Josh asked

"I just can't"

"If this is about Corey, I understand"

Skye looked at him "It has nothing to do with Corey"

"Well what is it then?" He asked

"You're my uncle's brother, I can't do that"

"But were not related"

"Can I just set the record, we can't be together at the moment, not until I figure things out"

"So you're not saying never?" Josh asked sitting closer to her

"I'm just saying not now"

"I can live with that" He said hugging her

"There's some things you've just got to learn how to deal with it"

* * *

"Looks like you two need my help" Casey said walking out into the back yard

"No, we go it" Skye replied trying to join two pieces of wood together

"Yeah, it's going good" Josh said putting the roof on the kennel

"There you go Arch" Skye said looking at the kennel

Archie watched as the roof of his new kennel slid off, he looked back at Skye and Josh

"Missing some of these" Casey asked holding a bag of screws

"Josh…" Skye said

"Trust me, I looked" Said Josh

"Obviously not well enough" Casey said helping fix the kennels roof

"Let the real builder do it" Skye said picking up the plastic bags and putting them back in the box

"Can I fix it?" Casey asked "Wait and find out"

Skye laughed at Casey's take on 'Bob the Builder'

The sound of a phone caught Skye's attention. She looked at a phone sitting on the outdoor table

'Unknown number' she read from the screen

"Oi Case" She called out handing him his phone

Casey looked at the phone and swiped the cancel button "No one important"

He handed the phone back to Skye. When she put the phone back on the table it went off again. It was a text message from the same number

Skye looked at the message that popped up on the screen

'Watch ur back Braxton. We don't like lagers' she silently read from the screen

Skye looked at Casey as he helped Josh finish the kennel. She wondered who was trying to get in contact with Casey and why they wanted to.


	52. Chap 51: Music is the home for your pain

_If you could see me now would you recognise me?  
__Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me?  
__Would you follow every line on my tear stained face, put your hand on the heart that was cold as the day you were taken away?_

* * *

"For days into the new year and you still haven't taken down the decorations" Brax said as he sat on the couch.

"We're just getting ready for next Christmas" Skye explained

"You've had all day, I would have thought you'd taken them down by now"

"Correction, half a day" Said Skye

"What, did you sleep till 12?" Brax asked

"No, it's lunch time" Skye defended

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Casey questioned

"Kyle's got it all sorted"

Skye and Casey both questioned Brax's faith in Kyle during a lunch rush.

"OK, maybe I should just go and oversee a few things" Brax said going out the door "When I get back I expect the decorations to be down"

"Yep" Skye ad Casey both said at they took his place on the couch.

After a while Skye looked at her watch

"Uh I think we better take those decorations down now"

"Why?" Casey asked

"It's a quarter-to-two"

"We better hop to it then" Casey said getting a flattened box out of Skye's room

* * *

"Reckon we can fit it all in one box?" Skye asked

"It's worth a try"

"Maybe if we re-sort it, it might fit" Casey said trying to close the box

"We already tried that case, I'll just get another box"

"What, just to put two things into it"

"I'll get a beer box then"

"No, I'm determined to do this, even if it's the last thing I do"

"Just make sure you get it done before dad gets home then" Skye said sitting on the couch

"Love your vote of confidence of Skye"

"Welcome" She replied

There was a clang at the door

"Too late dads home" Skye said

"Sorry, it's just me" Josh said as he walked through the door

"Good, that gives me more time"

"What are you doing anyway" Josh asked

"He's trying to fit all the decorations in one box" Skye explained

"Good luck with that" Josh replied walking to his room

"Hey, did dad say when he'd be home?" Skye asked Josh

"He said he'd be late"

"I give up" Casey said as he picked up the box

"What was that" Skye and Josh asked

"I have been defeated by a stupid box" He said walking out to the shed

Skye laughed at him

"So how was your first day?" Skye asked

"Alright, busy though" Josh explained "When you working next?"

"Friday, I think"

"Alright then"

"Hey, you're just a delivery kid, you won't be there much"

"Yeah but I am working Friday night"

Skye shook her head "Delivering Pizza's"

"Not actually" Josh replied

"Well who got Casey's job"

"Matt"

"Matt got my job?" Casey asked

"Yeah, what do you expect when you leave us for the gym?"

"But Matt"

"He's the only one who can drive by himself"

"Right, so you're the dish kid" Casey said to Josh

"Yep"

"Ha ha" Skye laughed "At least you'll have nice soft hands"

"Very funny" Josh replied

"What time is it?" Casey asked

"Ten to five" Skye replied

"Uh OK, I'm just going to have a shower" Said Casey

"What's going on?" Skye asked

"Ah there's a party tonight"

"Right" Skye replied

"You guys wanna come?"

"I'll pass" Skye replied

"Yeah me too"

"Alright then, you snooze you lose" Casey said walking to the bathroom

"You snooze you don't wake up with a hangover" Skye mumbled to herself

"Party pooper" Josh replied

"I'm not a party pooper" Skye answered

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I just don't feel good about going to a party where there's people I don't know"

"Case will be there"

"I feel safer if there's someone other than case"

* * *

"Hey guys" Ricky said walking through the doors with Brax

"Hey" Skye replied with a mouthful of spaghetti sitting on the couch

"How was your day" Brax asked

"Good" Skye replied cautiously "What's going on?"

"Ric and I have something to tell you" Brax replied

"And that's my cue to leave" Josh said walking towards his room

"Might be best if you hear it too" Brax said

"OK then" He replied standing behind the couch

"I'm pregnant" Ricky said straight out

"What?" Skye questioned

"We're having a baby" Said Brax

Skye sat there shocked "I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Yeah" Ricky laughed

"Oh my god!" Skye yelled as she jumped off the couch

"Someone's excited" Brax laughed

"Casey's gonna flip when he gets back" Said Skye

"Gets back?" Brax questioned "Where is he"

"Uhhh" Skye went quiet "He may be at a party"

"Right" Brax answered

"Good job Bucket" Josh whispered

"We already knew" Ricky replied

"Does he know about…" Skye said looking at Ric's belly

"Nope" She replied

"I am not gonna be able to sleep tonight" Skye said jumping around

"Just don't keep the house up" Josh replied

"Yeah, it's late. You guys better be going to bed"

"It's only 10" Skye replied

"And you're eating dinner at 10"

"Who says its dinner?" Skye questioned

"Just go to bed bucket" Brax said

"Alright, night dad" She said hugging him

"Good night bubba, and mum" She said hugging Ricky

"You gonna tell Casey?" Josh asked

"No, you?" She asked

"No" He replied

"Well you better not" Skye said going into her room

Skye plugged her phone into the charger net to her bed and turned her bedside light on. As she went to turn her bedroom light off she looked at her photo wall. With this baby on the way she thought of how many new memories could be added to it. Photos of her parents, Josh, Casey and her baby sibling. She turned her light off and walked over to her bed.

She picked up her phone and messaged Casey 'Got a surprise 4 u when u get home'

Not long after she sent the message she got a reply back

'Love you' she read from the message

'Love u 2' She replied back

* * *

There was a clang, waking Skye up in the middle of the night. She turned her light on and looked around. She realised a photo had fallen off her wall. She go out of bed and walked over to the wall. She picked up a photo off the floor. She looked at it. It was the photo of Her, Casey and Darcy.

"Case, slacking off on the blue-tac much" She said as she tried to stick it back on the wall

As she walked away, it fell off again "Seriously" She said to herself

She picked the photo back up and put it on her bedside table

Her phone caught her attention. She picked it up and turned it on.

'One new message: CASEY' She read from it

"What do you want" She said as she put her phone back down

As she was about to get back into bed there was a loud knock at the door. Skye opened her bedroom door and walked out into the passage.

"Casey forget his keys again" Skye teased as Brax opened the door with Ricky

There was silence

"What's going on?" Skye asked walking up to Brax

There was two officers at the door.

"Mr Braxton?" The officer asked

"Yeah" Brax replied

"Does a Casey Braxton live here?"

"Yeah why, what's going on?" Ricky asked

"You need to accompany us to the hospital, there's been an accident"

"You mean the station?" Skye asked

The officer shook his head "The hospital"

Skye looked at Brax

Skye paced up and down the corridor as Ricky and Josh sat on a chair in the waiting room

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" Skye asked

"I don't know" Ricky replied

Then Brax walked out of the room bright red and furious

"What happened?" Skye asked

Brax didn't answer, he just kept walking. Ricky followed after Brax while Josh stayed with Skye

"What happened?" Skye asked Nate as he came out of the room after Brax

"I'm sorry" Nate replied

"Can I see him?" Skye asked

Nate nodded his head.

Skye walked into the room. It was quiet and cold. It felt empty. There was a young boy laying on a bed in front of her, not moving. He looked peaceful. Skye walked up to him and held his hand.

"Casey, what happened" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	53. Chap 52: Every Breaking Wave

_~Missing you comes in waves, and right now I'm drowning~_

* * *

Skye and Josh sat blankly together in the waiting room. Skye sat resting her head on Josh's shoulder, trying to stay awake.

"What time is it?" Skye mumbled quietly

"Two-thirty" Josh replied

It went quiet again

Nate came over and sat with them

"You guys alright? He asked

Josh looked at him

"Stupid question, I know" He said "But if you want to talk, I'm here"

"What happened?" Skye asked again, still waiting for an answer

"There was a car accident" Nate explained "When he was brought in it was already too late, he was gone"

"What type of car accident?" Josh asked

"Hit-and-run" Nate explained

"Who would want to hurt Casey?" Josh asked himself

"Where's Brax and Ricky?" Nate asked

"I don't know" Skye replied

"I'd offer to drive you guys home but I don't finish till seven"

"It's alright we can get home" Josh said getting up, still holding onto Skye's hand

"I'll see you later" Nate said going the other way

Skye didn't say anything, she just looked down at the ground walking next to Josh.

* * *

The walk home was quiet. Josh and Skye walked along quietly hand in hand.

Josh stopped suddenly.

"Josh?" Skye questioned

"My brothers dead"

Skye took a deep breath "I know"

"Why, why did this have to happen?" He questioned

"I don't know" Skye replied "But it's gonna be OK" She said hugging him.

* * *

"Your home" Skye said to Ricky as she walked through the door

"Yeah, I don't know where Brax is" Ricky replied

"He's probably just burning off some steam somewhere" Josh replied

Skye stood there thinking, should she be in Ricky's arm crying a river? After all her uncle had just died, but she couldn't. She would try but she could feel nothing. Was it wrong? She did truly love him, but maybe her heart had been broken so many times it couldn't break anymore.

"Doe's Kyle know?" Skye asked

"No, not yet" Ricky replied

"We should tell him" Skye said

"Skye that can wait till the morning" Ricky said "You need to go to bed"

"Alright" Skye said walking to her room

She closed the door behind her. It was dark, the only light was from the moon. Just enough to make out the few shapes in her room. She took a few deep breaths. She felt as though she was about to cry, but as soon as she acknowledged it, it was gone. Skye walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at her phone. She still had one unread message from Casey. She questioned if she should read it. Would she really want to know what Casey's last words to her were? What if it was something she could have done to save him, would she want to carry the guilt around with her for the rest of her life?

Skye picked the phone up off her bedside table. It got the better of her and she opened the message. She read it. Skye sat there quietly staring off into the distance. She put the phone back on the table and walked out of her room into the backyard. She sat on the edge of the veranda and looked out into the moonlight. She sat there quietly listening to the very distant sound of the ocean. Drops of water began to fall. Skye looked up and watched the rain drop. She sat in the warm air and watched as the small drops of water began to fall all around her. She thought to herself how could the sky cry for Casey but she couldn't.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked behind her

"Can't sleep" Skye replied, unbeknown to who was standing behind her

"Why not" Kyle asked sitting next to her

"Has Ricky talked to you?"

"Yeah, I know" Kyle replied

"You seem pretty alright about it" She replied

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I can't wait to be an uncle again." He replied

"It's not about that"

"Ok then, what happened?"

"There was an accident" Said Skye "Casey…Casey died"

Kyle sat there frozen "What happened?" He managed to say

"It was a hit-and-run"

"When?"

"About midnight, the police came and we went to the hospital and that was it"

Kyle sat there blankly

"I'm so sorry Kyle"

Kyle got up quietly and walked back to the flat.

Skye put her head in her hands and shook her head.

The rain got heavier.

* * *

_I have no fears.  
I lack emotion.  
And I shed no tears.  
I'm just a coma.  
A deadly sleep.  
My heart is breaking.  
But I just can't weep._

* * *

She stood back as she watched him in front of her with his back to her. She had been searching for him for most of the night. She walked up next to him and they both watched the waves break in front of them.

"I don't think I can do this" Brax said trying not to cry

He sighed.

Ricky looked at him and then looked back into the ocean.

"Just come home so we can sort things out" Said Ricky

"Nup" Brax replied

"Brax, its four in the morning, you need to come home" Ricky explained "We need you"

Brax looked at her. The rain began to lighten.

"This should never have happened" Brax said turning to face Ricky

"I know" She replied

"He's just a kid, he didn't deserve this" Brax replied beginning to cry.

"I know, but come home and we'll sort all this out together"

Brax looked away, thinking of something to say. He looked back at Ricky, trying to talk but nothing would come out.

Ricky just wrapped her arms around him, "It's OK" She whispered

* * *

Skye quietly opened the door.

"You awake?" Skye asked

"Wide" Josh replied

"I can't sleep" He said turning on his bedside light

"Me too" Skye replied sitting on the edge of Josh's bed

They sat hand in hand. Josh held Skye's wet plait in his hand.

"It's raining" She replied

He looked at her. "Can you stay?" He asked "I don't want to be alone"

"Sure" Skye replied laying down next to him

Josh out his blanket over Skye and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and held her tightly

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" She replied.


	54. Chap 53: He's just a kid

_Hey readers,Sorry for the delay. Would have updated earlier but i've been a bit sick lately and i've been sidetracked with year 12 and watching The 100. (Bellamy is SOOOOO CUTE!) Just to let you know I uploaded my first HAA fan vid the other day! The link is in my bio so please go watch it. Its called 'He's just a kid ~ R.I.P Casey Braxton'. Relates to whats going on in the FanFic at the moment and what might happen! :)_

_Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy! **SM_

* * *

The grass was still wet. As Skye lay on the ground she looked up to the sky. She felt a hand touch hers. She looked to her side.

"I'm sorry" He said holding her hand

"Why'd this happen?" She replied looking back at the sky

"Payback" He said quietly

Skye shook her head "Two wrongs don't make a right"

"It had to be"

"No it didn't" Skye piped in

"Skye" He replied

"Who did it?"

There was no reply.

"Casey" She asked looking to her side "Casey?"

Skye sat up and looked around. Did she imagine him?

She got up and went inside. Brax, Ricky, Josh and Kyle were sitting at the kitchen table. There was a female police officer standing at the end of the table.

"What's going on" Skye asked

Ricky got up and walked over to Skye

"Officer Chapman explained what happened" Ricky explained holding her hand

"Who did it?" Skye asked

The officer looked at her. Before she could explain Brax got up and walked out, Ricky followed after him

"We have a suspect in custody"

"Does he have links to Dean Matthews?" Skye asked

"I don't know yet and if I did I couldn't tell you"

Josh pushed himself away from the table and walked to his room and slammed his door shut

"Well is he from here?"

"Yes, he's a local" She replied "Do you want to come and talk outside Skye?"

She followed her outside

"What makes you think Dean has something to do with this?" The officer asked

"It was him wasn't it? `"

"What makes you say that?"

"You called him by his first name"

"We both know he's in jail"

"But he had something to do with it, he ordered this to happen"

"Yes the suspect does have ties with Dean" She replied "But I need to ask you some questions about September 8th last year"

"The accident" Said Skye "What do you want to know?"

"What happened after?"

"Dean went to jail"

"Did anything happen between Casey and Dean or his mates?"

"I only saw Casey confront Dean once"

"What happened?"

"There was a bit of shoving then they went separate ways" Skye explained "It's not Dean you should be focusing on, it was one of his mates"

"Well so far we can't actually pin it on anyone"

"But you said you had someone in custody"

"There's no definitive evidence, so we can only hold them for 24 hours"

Skye thought for a second "What if I had evidence?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last few days Casey's been getting some calls and messages"

"What type of messages?"

"You're a dead man Braxton" Skye recited

"Do you know who they're from?"

"I don't know but I got a message from Casey last night"

"What did it say?"

Skye got her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her

"Can you send that to me?"

"I'm not going to get in trouble am I?" Skye joked

"No" She replied "Screen shot it" She said handing her a card with her number on it

"Thanks Kat" Skye replied as she walked back inside

"What did Kat want to talk about?" Kyle asked

"The accident"

"Why"

"She just did" Skye said sitting on the couch

"I heard someone say something about evidence?" Kyle asked

"It's just about some messages" Skye replied

"What messages" Kyle exclaimed as he stood up from the couch

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"If this has something to do with who killed Casey-"

"Kyle, stop it. It's nothing we need to worry about. We just need to look after each other" Skye said walking out of the house.

* * *

Ricky sat down at the table as Kyle picked up a pen and began to write as he sat next to her.

"What about the eulogy?" Cheryl asked

They looked at Brax, sitting on the couch

"Well your gonna say something aren't you" Cheryl demanded "Casey deserves that"

"I know" Brax snapped

Ricky looked across the table at Brax as he put his drink down.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Cheryl asked as she pulled a picture out of her bag.

Kyle looked at her

"Case drew me this while he was in kindergarten" She explained as she unfolded a piece of paper "That's supposed to be me, and him"

"I can see that" Kyle said

"What are those?" Ricky asked as she pointed at two blue scribbles on the side of the page.

"Case was a cute kid, but a rotten artist. That's Heath and that's Darryl"

Kyle laughed

"When you take the suit down to the funeral place can you ask him if..."

You want Casey to have it?" Kyle asked

"I know it's stupid, i just don't want him to be alone"

Brax got up and walked out as Skye and Josh walked in

"What's going on?" Skye asked, narrowly avoiding a collision with Brax.

"I'll go" Ricky said following Brax out

"Planning Casey's funeral" Kyle explained

Josh said nothing and walked to his room

"Are you alright" Cheryl asked as Skye sat at the table

"Yeah" Skye replied

Cheryl looked at her "Come here" She said opening her arms to hug her

Skye went up and wrapped her arms around Skye as she sat on her lap

"It's gonna be OK" Cheryl whispered to Skye.


	55. Chap 54: Give me love

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal_

* * *

Skye put her hair brush back in the drawer and closed it. She looked in her mirror and saw someone standing behind her.

_"You ready?" Casey asked Skye as he stood in front of her doorway_

_"Nope" She replied_

_"Come on" He said holding her hand_

Skye walked out into the kitchen to where Ricky, Cheryl and Josh were, but Brax was nowhere to be found.

"Where's dad?" Skye asked

"He went for a surf" Ricky replied

Skye looked a Josh, his eyes were bloodshot and red. "You OK Josh?" Skye asked

"Yeah" He replied quietly "We shouldn't be doing this"

"Josh there's lots of things we shouldn't have to do, but sometimes you have to"

Josh looked at her

"It's what makes us human"

They were interrupted by Brax walking in.

He looked like he hadn't slept for days and had red, blood-shot eyes like Josh

"How was the surf?" Ricky asked

"Good," Brax replied blankly "Cleared my head"

Cheryl stood at the kitchen table looking at a photo of Casey, she began to tear up

"Mum?" Brax asked "You alright?"

"You had one job to do Darryl, one job, to protect Casey"

"Nan don't" Skye interrupted

"And you failed" She said looking at Brax

"Yep" Brax said silently as he waked to his room, slamming his door shut

"Come on Josh" Skye said going outside

* * *

"Did you know this time last week we found out mum was pregnant" Skye said as she sat down on the back patio

"Yeah" Josh replied as he sat next to her

"And then..." Skye trailed off and looked up into the sky

Josh looked at her

"He was here the other day, lying on the grass with me" Said Skye "You know what he said?"

"Skye"

"He said this had it be, that it was payback"

"Skye what do you mean?"

"Think I'm crazy, I don't care but he was here. He held my hand and told this had to happen"

Josh looked off into the distance

"Why you?" He asked

Skye looked at him

"Why'd he come to you and not us"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks that I could help him, but how?"

"You can help him like you helped Corey, By making sure no one ever forgets him"

Skye huddled up closer to Josh and rested her head on his shoulder

"How was the city?" He asked

"Busy" Skye replied

"Hows Darc and Harley?"

"They're good, Harley's got big" Skye laughed

"And Darce?"

"She's good, she went and hid in her room when she found out about Casey though"

"I don't blame her" Said Josh

Skye's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. Before she could open it she remembered something

_She picked up her phone and messaged Casey 'Got a surprise 4 u when u get home'  
__Not long after she sent the message she got a reply back  
__'Love you' she read from the message  
__'Love u 2' She replied back_

"The night Casey died, I almost told him about mum" Said Skye

"What are you on about?"

"He told me he loved me"

Josh looked at her confused

"He sent me the message just before he died, and there was nothing I could do about it"

"Skye this is not your fault" Josh said hugging her

"I could have stopped this and Casey would still be here and we wouldn't be in this situation"

* * *

Ricky walked into her and Brax's room. Brax was sitting on the bed still in his board shorts

"You know that was grief talking" Ricky said as she shut the door "She didn't mean it"

"Ah well, it's true" Brax said bluntly

"Brax don't do this" She said walking over to him "You need to get ready, we should leave soon"

"Yeah I will" Brax said getting up "I just need to figure out what I'm gonna say, yeah"

"You don't have to say anything, you just need to be there" Ricky replied

"No, No mums right. Case deserves to have something said"

"Brax, you need to stop. There's no pressure on you to do the eulogy or anything else. you just tell me what you want-"

"What I wan't?" Brax said beginning to raise his voice "I want is to go back and kill whoever did this. That's what I want, I wanna stop Casey from walking into a trap and i just want five minutes, alright, to forget that I have to put on a suit and watch them put my little brother in the ground. That's what I want, can you make that happen?" Brax yelled

"Can you make that happen?" Brax asked again

"Get dressed Brax" Ricky replied

* * *

The six of them all walked out to the front of the house as the hearse arrived out the front.

Skye and Josh walked over to Andy's car parked behind the hearse

"Thank's" Josh said to Andy

Andy didn't reply, he just smiled at his little brother

Skye and Josh got into Andy's car while Cheryl and Kyle got into another

Brax stood at the end of the foot path, looking through the back window of the car at Casey's coffin

"Brax, you ready?" Ricky asked holding his hand

Brax didn't reply. Instead he just followed Ricky over to his car

* * *

_The river boys formed a guard of honor while everyone else sat inside the circle. Skye watched as some older boys carry Cory's coffin to the grave site. She looked around but didn't recognize anyone for the moment. The four boys went and sat down and a man about Brax's age went up next to the coffin and began to talk._

But this time it was different. This time it was Casey's coffin being carried and Brax walking up and standing next to it. Skye watched as her dad wiped away tears Brax took a deep breath and began to talk

"You might not know this, but Casey was born at home. I guess only mum know that. Cause me and Heath we were in trouble that day. We put our footy through the window of the house and dad, he wasn't happy, just leave it at . So he takes off to the pub and the next thing we know mums yelling to call an ambulance, you know, the baby's on its way. It happened that quick, typical Casey, He's impatient. So while mum's arguing with the ambo's and Heath's carrying on about being hungry or something i thought I'd go and have a look at my new little brother. He was crying his head off so I took his little hand, and he stopped crying" Brax said beginning to cry "That's when I knew it was my job to look out for him, to make sure no one ever hurt him."

Skye held Josh's hand, and held it tightly as he began to cry

"I'm sorry Case, I couldn't do it" Brax cried "I couldn't do it, I love you mate"

* * *

Don't be dismayed by good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends.


	56. Chap 55: Grief is the price we pay

A physically drained Skye sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. Not a thought was going through her mind. She just stared blankly at the TV, ignoring everything around her. She flicked through the channels. One after another. Nothing good on. She got up and went over to a stack of DVD's. She shuffled through seeing what there was. Everything she looked at reminded her of him.

Chopper.  
Casey.  
Footrot Flats.  
Casey.  
Matrix.  
Casey.  
Matrix: Reloaded.  
Casey.  
Mad Max.  
Casey.  
Tomorrow When the War Began…

She picked up the DVD and went back to the couch. She sat there looking at the cover.

* * *

"_Maybe we should go camping during the holidays?" Corey questioned as he leant against the esky near the fire  
"Why?" Ben asked  
"Just cause we can" Corey explained  
"Oi I see" Said Ben, "You wanna go camping so you and Skye can get a bit, you know" He joked rubbing up against Casey  
"Is that all you think about" Skye said huddling up to Corey  
"Yeah that's kinda gross Ben" Casey explained, "That's my niece your talking about, remember"  
"Nah, I think camping would be a good idea" Said Skye  
"Christmas holidays?" Corey asked  
"I'm in" Said Ben  
"Casey?" Skye asked  
"Oh, I see. You need a driver"  
"Well not really. We could see how far we get but I don't think dad would let me have a car"  
"And he'd let Casey?" Ben asked  
"Shut up you" Casey said punching Ben in the shoulder  
Skye and Corey laughed.  
"Just as long we don't go the weekend of a show" Said Skye  
"What, you afraid you'll miss out on a few show rides"  
"No, I always have a fear that we'll come back and it will be the start of world war three"  
"Tomorrow When the War Began" The boys said at the same time.  
"What?" Skye laughed  
"You're obsessed with that" Said Casey  
"Well at least I'm not obsessed with p- "  
"Shut up" Casey yelled before Skye could finish the rest of her sentence  
"I was only gonna say Playstation games" Skye explained, "What, you got something to hide?_

* * *

Skye put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. As she watched she looked to see what character they would be.

Corey.  
Kevin.  
Skye.  
Ellie.  
Casey.  
Homer.  
Ben.  
Chris.

She heard a bedroom door open behind her. She turned around to see Josh coming down the hallway.

"Did I wake you?" She asked  
"No" He replied as he got a glass of water.  
Skye turned around and looked back at the TV  
"What you watching?"  
"Tomorrow When the War began"  
"How long you've been up for?" He asked  
"Dunno" Skye replied "Can't sleep"  
Josh sat on the couch next to her  
"What time is it?" Skye asked  
"A bit after 2am"  
"That late is it"? Skye said to herself  
"You alright?" Josh asked  
"Yeah, I think I'm just over tired" Said Skye "It's been a hectic few weeks"  
"Tell me about it" Josh Joked  
"I'm really glad you're here" Skye confessed to Josh  
"Me too" Josh replied holding her hand  
"You're warm" Skye said to Josh as he held her hand  
"You're hands cold" He replied "Here, have my blanket" He said putting his blanket over her

Skye rested her head on Josh's shoulder as he rested his chin on her head, as they continued to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Josh and Skye were woken by a knock at the door. Josh looked at his watch.  
"Who would be knocking on our door at 7:30 in the morning" He questioned  
Skye got up and answered it.  
"Kat" She said seeing who was on the other side of the door  
"I hope I didn't wake you" She said  
"It's alright, we feel asleep on the couch last night, or this morning. I can't remember"  
"Are Brax and Ricky home?" Kat asked coming in  
"I'll go get them" Josh said walking down the hallway  
"We?" Kat questioned as she came in and Josh walked the other way  
"Not like that, we were just watching a movie, besides Mum and Dad are home"  
Kat laughed  
"What do you want with mum and dad anyway"  
"I'll let you know when they get here"  
"Is it that serious"  
"What's going on?" Ricky asked walking down the hallway tying up her dressing gown  
"Brax not with you?" Kat asked  
Skye looked confused at Josh  
'Where is he?' She mouthed  
Josh shrugged his shoulders in reply  
"He's still sleeping, he's not feeling well" Ricky replied  
"There's been a lead in the investigation" Kat explained  
"What kind of lead?" Ricky asked  
"We've been able to make an arrest yesterday over Casey's death"  
"You mean murder" Said Josh  
Skye looked at him  
"Who is it?" Ricky asked  
"We can't tell you at the moment, but he was one of the original suspects"  
Skye looked at Ricky still confused as to where Brax was  
"I just thought you'd want to know"  
"Thanks" Ricky replied  
The three of them waited till Kat left.  
There was a silence.  
"Where's dad?" Skye questioned sternly

* * *

He walked up to the long grass in the sand dunes  
"I need your help" He asked Andy, leaning against the fence post  
"What do you mean?" Andy questioned  
"I know who killed Casey, and I need your help"  
"Help for what Brax?"  
"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Brax questioned  
"No" Said Andy "Brax don't do this"  
"I know who killed Casey and I need to show them"  
Andy went quiet  
"So are you with me or not?" Brax asked  
"Yeah" Andy replied "Someone needs to cover your arse"  
"I don't need protecting"  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna kill him"

* * *

"I don't know" Ricky replied  
Skye began to shuffle through the pile of paper on the table from the night before  
"It's not there" She said beginning to panic  
"What's not there?" Ricky asked  
"He's taken it"  
"Taken. What?" Josh asked  
Skye took a deep breath "I know who killed Casey"  
"Who" Ricky asked  
"Dean's mate, Matthew" She said looking at Josh  
"How do you know this?"  
"Can I just not explain it now" Said Skye "We need to find dad before he kills him or"  
Skye stopped  
"Skye calm down! That's not gonna happen" Said Ricky "You just need to tell me everything"  
Skye let out a huge sigh

* * *

"What do you need me to do?" Andy asked  
"I need you to get me a car and meet me in the car park tonight"  
"How are you gonna find him"  
"You leave that for me to sort out" Brax said walking away

* * *

"Dad's gonna kill Matthew" Said Skye  
"How do you know that?" Josh asked  
"That dads gonna kill him or he killed Casey"  
"Just start from the start" Said Ricky  
A few months after Dean went to jail Casey began getting these weird messages on his phone" Skye explained,"And lately they started getting worse"  
"As in how?" Ricky questioned  
"They just started off stupid like 'we know you did it' or 'liar' and stuff, but lately they began getting worse like 'your a dead man Braxton' and 'We don't like lagers"  
"How do you know it was Matthew" Josh asked  
"I'd been looking into it, looking on Casey's phone and Facebook to try and find out who it was"  
"But Kat said they got him" Said Ricky  
"They said they got someone but it's not him"  
"How do you know"  
"Matthew was at a party last night, he was on Facebook till one this morning, they've got the wring person and we need to stop dad before he does something stupid"

* * *

Brax leant against the fence post as he looked out into the ocean. He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. Skye, He declined the pone call and put it back in his pocket.  
"Not today" He said walking away

* * *

"Message bank" Skye said as she tried to ring Brax "Dad I know what your doing, you need to stop. you can't do this. We need you promise me you won't do anything stupid" She said hanging up the phone  
"Were you ever gonna tell us?" Josh questioned  
"Soon" Skye replied  
"When was soon, when it was all too late and Brax had already killed him"  
"I didn't know dad was gonna do this"  
"What if he'd tried to come and kill us too"  
"Because he's after me!" Skye yelled  
"Why" Josh asked  
"I'm the reason his mates in jail" Said Skye "This is retaliation and Casey's the one that got in the way"  
"What do you mean"  
"I didn't go to that party because, because I knew what would happen"  
"You knew they were gonna kill Casey?" Josh asked  
"They were gonna kill someone"  
"You let Casey die, you didnt even try you stop him. You let into a trap to save your own life"  
"It's not like that" Skye replied  
"My brothers dead because of you" Josh yelled  
Skye stood there quietly  
"He's dead and you did nothing"  
"He's my uncle Josh, and you don't think I blame myself for this everyday. I knew someone was gonna die. I tried to stop Casey, he was the one that wanted to go, he thought they couldn't get him, that he'd get them first" Said Skye "Your right this is my fault and I deserve everything that I get but please help me find Brax"  
"Your on your own, you started this, you can get yourself out of it" Josh said walking off.


	57. Chap 56: For Love

"Matthew Hamilton" Brax said handing him a piece of paper  
"So what are you gonna do?" Andy asked  
"We'll meet up with him tonight, I'll do the rest"  
"You sure about this?" Andy questioned  
"He needs to find out how this works" Brax said walking away

* * *

Skye watched as Josh walked away. Everything was falling apart around her. But could she stop the worst from happening, could she save her dad?

"Where are you" Skye said to herself.

She walked up to Angelos to see if he was there. As she walked into the surf club she saw the access to Angelos was cut off. She saw the door of the gym open. She went inside hoping Brax was doing the books. She walked inside to fond Spencer cleaning the gym

"Hey Skye" Said Spencer as Skye walked in  
"Hey Spencer" Skye replied  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You haven't seen dad here today?"  
"No, why. What's going on?"  
"Things are just happening" Skye explained "I just need to find him before something bad happens"  
"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked coming up and hugging Skye  
"It's all just turned to shit" She said dropping her bag  
"What do you mean?" Spencer asked  
"Josh and I got in a fight and now I can't find dad and I'm worried he's going to do something stupid"  
"What, to Josh"  
"No," Skye replied "It's about Casey"  
"Hey it's gonna be OK" Spencer said hugging her again  
"You haven't seen Kyle have you" Skye asked  
"Yeah, he's upstairs"  
Skye picked up her bag "Thanks Spence" She said walking upstairs

"Kyle" Skye called as she ran up to the bar in the restaurant  
"What?" He questioned coming out of the store room  
"I can't find dad and he's not answering his phone"  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"He's going after the person who killed Casey" Skye explained "Dads not answering my calls, can I borrow your phone please"  
"Wait, what do you mean he's going after the person who killed Casey"  
"It's a really long story Kyle, I just need to know where dad is"  
Kyle handed Skye his phone. Skye called Brax's number and put it on speaker phone  
"You talk, he won't talk to me" Skye said as the phone rang  
"Hello" Brax said answering the phone  
"Brax, where are you" Kyle asked  
"Why what's going on" He asked  
"Dad, I know what you're doing and you need to stop" Skye interrupted  
Brax sighed "No Skye"  
"Brax, just come to the restaurant so we can sort things out"  
Brax hung up the phone  
"What's Brax doing?" Kyle asked  
"He knows who killed Casey"  
"How?" Kyle questioned  
"I've been helping Kat and last night Dad must have gone through my stuff and found it"  
"How do you know who did it"  
"He was sending Casey messages and I found out who he was"  
"Skye you need to go to the police"  
"And tell them what, Dads gonna kill Matthew"  
"Do they know it was Matthew who killed Casey?"  
"They've got the wrong person"  
"Do they know that?"  
"Nope, Kat made the arrest before I could tell her"  
Kyle and Skye were interrupted by someone walking into the restaurant  
Skye turned around "Dad"  
"What do you want?" Brax asked, stopping not far from Skye  
"I want you to stop"  
"Stop what?" He asked  
"Don't play dumb with me dad" Said Skye "I know your gonna kill Matthew"  
"How long have you known it was him?"  
"Not very long" She replied  
"How long Skye!" Brax yelled  
Skye looked at him, "The night Casey died"  
"You what?" Said Kyle, shocked about what he had just heard  
"Why didn't you do anything about this" Said Brax "Maybe even stopped this from happening" He said beginning to yell  
"Because it was too late dad" Skye yelled, "He was already dead by the time I read the message"  
"What message?" Kyle asked  
"The night Casey died, he sent me a message" Skye explained "He said that he loved me and he was sorry and that Matthew was getting revenge for us putting his brother behind bars"  
"Do the police know this?" Kyle asked  
"No, they arrested someone but it's not Matthew" Skye explained  
"We need to tell the police" Said Kyle  
"No" Brax exclaimed "Let me sort this out"  
"No" Skye replied "I won't let you"  
"Why not Skye"  
"I won't let my dad go to jail because grieving for his brother and not thinking straight"  
"I don't need to hear this" Brax said about to walk out  
"I you're not gonna do it for me, do it for the baby" Said Skye  
Brax stopped dead in his tracks  
"This baby is a fresh start, everything you missed out on with me" Said Skye, "How are you gonna do that in jail, Your gonna miss their birth, their first steps, their first word, their first day of school"  
Brax looked at Skye, no emotion in his face  
"You know what my first word was? Dad. I started walking when I was nine months. I started dance when I was 2. Every day in Kindy I'd come home with two grazed knees from failing at hop-scotch. I started year 1 in 2003. My first pet was a dog, he was a kelpie called Max. I had my first kiss in grade five, it was accidental, I ran into him playing footy." Skye began to tear up, "Is this what you want, to be told by your chid all their milestones instead of being there for them"  
"Skye don't" Said Brax  
"Is this what you want? You missed out on it all the first time, you really want to miss out on it again. Because that's how it will be if you do this and go to jail"  
There was a silence  
"I remember you and Harley, he made you so happy. That's what it will be like with this baby" Skye explained, "You remember what you said to me after Corey died?"  
"That's not important" Said Brax, "That was a different situation"  
"No, it wasn't" Said Skye, "You said holding onto it's not gonna change that fact that he's gone, your just meant to keep going. Do whatever you need to do to make you happy"  
"Knowing he won't be drawing another breath will make me happy"  
"So revenge is gonna make you happier than having a family" Skye cried, "Revenge is the whole reason were in this situation, don't you learn anything"  
Brax turned his back and walked out. He walked away turning his back on is whole future, on his family. Skye watched as her dad walked away. Kyle came up and put his arms around her  
"It'll be OK" He whispered in her ear


	58. Chap 57: Trust

Skye shut the car door behind her. She took a deep breathe. Kyle came up and stood next to her.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Skye questioned  
"Just tell them truth" Kyle replied  
"What, my dad's out of control and he's going to kill Matthew"  
"No" Said Kyle, "Just say it was Matthew that way they'll hopefully get him before anyone else does"

Skye and Kyle walked up to the police station. They walked inside. It was quiet. Kat was at the front desk. Skye walked up to her.

"Skye," Kat said surprised "What are you doing here?"  
"You said you arrested someone over Casey's death"  
"I can't tell you the details yet, but yes someone has been arrested"  
"You've got the wrong person"  
Kat looked at her confused "What makes you think that?"  
"Because I know who killed him"  
"How?"  
"The messages on Casey's phone, I found out who they were from" Skye explained "Matthew Hamilton, Deans older brother"  
"I thought Dean's last name was Matthews?" Kat asked  
"They have the same dads but Dean took his mother's last name, it's a long story but that's not relevant" Skye explained "You just need to find Matthew before something bad happens"  
"Bad as in how?" Kat asked, suspicious of what Skye just said  
Skye froze  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kat asked  
"He just has a bad track record with these kinds of things"  
"OK, I'll look into it" Kat said just about to leave  
"Kat" Skye said handing her a folder full of paper, "It's just some stuff I found"  
"Thanks" She said taking the folder

* * *

Skye walked into the house to find Brax and Ricky in the kitchen.

"Didn't expect to see you here" She said to Brax  
"I thought about what you said"  
"And?" Skye questioned  
"You're right" Brax explained  
Skye looked at him shocked  
"I should be here for you guys and the baby"  
"So you've changed your mind" Ricky questioned  
"Yeah figured it'd be too hard to write you guys a list of things I need in prison"  
Skye quietly laughed. She looked off into the distance quietly  
"Skye?" Brax questioned "Is everything alright"  
"I told Kat" She explained  
"What?" Ricky asked  
"I told Kat Matthew did it" Explained Skye  
"What'd she say?" Ricky questioned  
"That she'd look into it" Skye explained "And while we're on the subject of Matthew explain to me how you got that cut on your face dad?"  
"What do you mean?" Brax questioned  
"Don't play dumb" Skye said, getting angry  
"Skye don't" Said Ricky  
"No mum, we're a family and we need to be completely honest with each other for these things to work" She said looking at Brax  
He didn't reply  
"Or at least I thought we we're a family" Skye said storming out the back door  
"I got into a fight" Brax explained  
"With Matthew" Ricky questioned  
"Yeah, but that's all. He was alive and well when I left him"  
Ricky looked at him suspiciously  
"I need to go and talk to Skye" Brax said going out the door

* * *

"I'm sorry" Brax said as he came up and sat next to Skye  
"I just want you to be honest with me. I want to be able to trust you again"  
"You can" Brax reassured  
"How" She questioned "I know you and Andy were going to get revenge on Matthew"  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"I know you asked for his help and you were going to kill him tonight"  
"You didn't tell Kat did you"  
"I mightn't be able to trust you but I still love you" She replied  
"So that's a no"  
"Yeah, that's a no"  
The two of them sat there quietly  
"I mightn't trust you anymore but I still love you dad"  
"Will ever be able to?"  
"You know what they say" Said Skye "It can be ruined in seconds and take years to rebuild"  
"How many years?"  
"I hope not many"  
"You know I'm always going to be here for you Skye" Brax said putting his arm around her  
"Actions speak louder than words" Skye replied.  
"Step one: Come clean, admit my mistakes"  
Skye looked at him  
"I got into a fight with Matthew, but that was it"  
"When" Skye questioned  
"After the lecture you gave me"  
"And you didn't think"  
"It was a spur of the moment thing" Brax explained "I saw him and I don't know what overcame me"  
"What stopped you" She asked  
"Two things" Brax explained "His extremely powerful right hook, and you"  
Skye looked at him  
"What you said, about the baby, it finally sunk in" Brax explained "Every punch I could see my future coming more distant, prison getting closer"  
"And a poetry career closer" Skye teased  
Brax laughed "It's true though, there's no point in losing my family. I've already lost Casey. It stops here"  
"Step two: Expect an emotional reaction from the other person" Skye laughed  
Brax hugged her tighter "How many steps left?" He questioned  
"As long as it takes" She replied putting her arms around him  
"I'm sorry, for everything"  
"Step three: Apologise" Said Skye "One to go"  
"What's left?" He asked  
"Forgive yourself"  
"I don't know if I can" Brax questioned  
"I've just got to get ready to trust you again"  
"How many steps in that?" Brax asked  
"Seven" Skye replied "Assess it, Consider if your genuinely sorry, determine if your still lying, and then let you know how I feel, then let go of my anger, adjust my expectations, give and receive love."  
"How long will that take?"  
"Months maybe even years" Skye replied

* * *

Skye walked down the hallway, late at night. She could hear the TV still going. Josh was sitting on the couch watching TV, he kept looking at the TV and didn't say a word, Skye did the same.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"No ones home" She heard Brax yell from his room  
"It's sergeant Emerson" He replied from the other side of the door  
Brax walked out from his room, with Ricky trailing behind, and opened the door  
"What do you want" Brax asked  
"We need to talk"  
"About what?"  
"About where you've been tonight"  
"Here, why?"  
"Matthew Hamilton is dead"  
"That can't be too much of a shock, he had it coming" Said Skye  
"Skye, quiet" Ricky interrupted  
"Neither of you would have any idea of what happened would you?"  
"No, I wouldn't" Brax answered "But if you find out who it was, you let me know. I'll shake his hand"  
"Brax has been with me the whole time" Ricky added  
"And Skye"  
"She's been home all afternoon"  
"Neither of you leave Summer Bay, there will be more questions when forensics are finished"  
"Yeah"  
Sergeant Emerson walked out the door  
Brax turned around. Skye looked at him.  
"I don't believe this" Skye said walking out  
"Skye stop" Ricky said following her outside  
"Do you trust him?" She asked "Do you believe every word that comes out of his mouth"  
"I don't know what to believe at the moment" Ricky replied  
"This is unbelievable, I don't know him anymore"  
"And I don't know you anymore" Said Ricky  
"What" Skye said looking at her  
"What you said in there, it made me question you"  
"You think I did this"  
"Tell me you didn't"  
"I didn't" Skye replied  
"How can I believe you"  
"I'm your daughter mum"  
"I don't know if I can trust you anymore"  
"Well that makes two of us" Skye replied as Ricky walked off

* * *

_You can say sorry a million times, Say I love you as much as you want, Say whatever you want, whenever you want. But if you're not going to prove that the things you say are true, then don't say anything at all. Because if you _CAN'T SHOW IT_, your words _DON'T MEAN A THING_._


	59. Chap 58: Rebuild

_Just a clarification for the current story, to avoid any confusion…  
_**Skye Braxton**_ is _**Brax **_and _**Ricky's **_eldest child (Nothing to do with Jett's new girlfriend Skye)  
_Josh_ is _Casey_ and _Andy's_ younger brother.  
_Brax_ and _Ricky _are expecting their second child.  
I don't own _Casey, Josh, Kyle, Andy, Ricky, Brax, Nate _or_ Kat_ but I do own _Skye, Matthew, Dean, Corey, Ben _and probably the_ unborn baby.

* * *

"I got your text" Skye said as she walked into the restaurant, "I don't start work for another two hours"  
"It's not about that" said Brax  
"Well what is it about?" She questioned  
"I wanna know who killed Matthew"  
"And so do the cops" Said Ricky  
"What happened?" Andy questioned  
"The police think Brax killed Matthew" Ricky explained  
"Well of course the cops are gonna show up on you doorstep" said Josh "You've been threatening to kill whoever killed Casey for weeks"  
"That's not the point" Brax explained "I wanna know who did it"  
"What's going on?" Kyle asked waking in  
Brax looked at Andy  
"Matthew Hamilton is dead" Ricky explained  
"How?" He questioned  
"Well that's, that's a good question" Brax said looking at Skye  
"Don't look at me" She said  
"The cops think it was Brax or Skye" Ricky continued to explain  
"But it wasn't, right?" Kyle asked  
"No, they didn't do anything" Andy added "Did you" He said looking at Brax  
Brax shook his head  
"And Skye hasn't got the strength"  
Skye rolled her eyes at Andy "Matthew had a lot of enemy's guys, it could have been anyone"  
"OK, so what happens now?" Asked Kyle  
"I don't think they've got much to go on, otherwise I'd be back in lockup" Said Brax "You've just got to keep your mouths shut"  
Kyle looked at him suspiciously  
"Don't give them anything, understand"  
Andy, Kyle and Ricky nodded their heads in agency  
"Skye" He said looking at her  
"What could I possibly say" She questioned  
"Just making sure" Brax replied "Don't want them thinking we've got something to hide"  
"But we don't, do we?" Josh questioned  
"No" Ricky replied  
Brax and Ricky walked out leaving Skye, Josh, Andy and Kyle behind  
Skye looked at Andy. He knew something.  
"Well I've got to get back to work" Andy said picking up his bag and walking out  
Skye followed after him  
"Andy" She called out as she walked down the stairs  
"What?" He questioned as he turned around  
"Did you do it?" Skye asked  
"What do you think" He questioned  
"I think dad asked you to help him, he backed out, and you went and did it anyway" She explained "you were being loyal to your friend"  
Andy opened the gym door, looked around and dragged Skye inside  
"You can't tell anyone" he said closing the door behind him  
"Not even dad?" She asked  
"How am I supposed to tell him" He asked  
"I don't know" Skye assured "But that's up to you"  
"What are you gonna do now" He asked  
"Nothing" She replied "It's up to you to make the first move"  
"What if the cops find out?"  
"You didn't leave any evidence did you?" She asked  
"No"  
"So how did you do it?"  
"Cut his breaks"  
"Forensics are gonna find out they were cut" Skye explained  
"They won't" Andy assured "Car went up in flames after it went off the road. There's nothing left"  
"What happened to Matthew?"  
"I don't think he got out of the car"  
"So he burnt to death"  
"Yeah" Andy replied  
There was a silence. Skye let out a deep breathe.  
"What if they find out it was me" Andy said beginning to panic  
"They won't find you, we'll send the trail cold"  
"And if you can't?"  
"It won't come to that"  
"If it does I need you to do something for me" Andy asked "I want you to look after Josh for me"  
"He's a big boy, he can look after himself" Skye assured  
"He needs someone to be there for him" Andy added "And I've seen how close you two are"  
Skye stood there quietly  
"I need you to promise me you'll look after him"  
"I promise" Said Skye "But you need to lay low for a while"  
"What about the gym?"  
"Spencer and I can handle it"  
"OK" Andy said walking out of the gym

* * *

"What's this about Andy up and gone for the next few weeks?" Brax asked as Skye walked through the door  
"What do you mean?" Skye asked  
"Andy said he needs to go away for a while, do you have any idea why?"  
"He just said he needed time of to finish his PT assignment"  
"And you let him?"  
"Yeah," Skye replied "Spencer and I can handle it while he's away"  
"What makes you think you can just order people around"  
"It's a long story dad"  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
"Skye, I'm being serious. If there's something you're not telling me"  
"Nothing"  
"Yeah right" Brax scoffed "Do you know who did it?"  
Skye went quiet  
"It was Andy, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah" Skye said quietly  
"How?"  
"He cut his breaks"  
"Shit" Brax said to himself "The cops are gonna be able to pin that on anyone"  
"Car caught on fire" Skye explained "No breaking marks, car just went straight off the road"  
"Cops will think it's a suicide"  
"Yeah, as soon as they see that he was a prime suspect in a murder and it looks like he's driven off a road and crashed his car there will be no other option. Andy will be free"  
"How long till that will happen?"  
"Emerson said forensics will be back by tonight"  
"Home straight" Brax joked

* * *

"Hey I got this weird text from Andy today" Josh said as he walked up to the bar  
"Like what?" Brax questioned  
"He said he was going away for a while" Josh explained "But that's not like him"  
"He just had some stuff to do"  
"Like what?" Josh asked  
"I don't know" Brax said distantly as he walked over to a table  
Josh sat there quietly  
Skye walked up to Josh with a pizza box  
"Here you go" She said handing him the pizza box  
"I didn't order a pizza"  
"Consider it an apology pizza"  
Josh laughed and took the pizza  
"I'm the one who should be apologising" Said Josh  
"Well I guess we're even then" Skye teased  
"Thanks" He said taking a piece of the pizza  
"Don't eat it all" Skye laughed  
"I thought it was mine" He questioned  
"Actually it's my dinner, I just needed someone to share it with" Skye laughed taking a bite out of her piece  
"Now there's the Skye Braxton I know" Josh laughed  
The light caught Skye's blue eyes as she looked at Brax  
"I love you" Said Josh  
"I love you too" Skye replied kissing him on the lips  
"Oi knock it off you two" Brax called out as he walked past  
"Did you just…" Josh questioned  
"Yep" Skye replied

* * *

The next morning Brax and Ricky walked out to the car. Before they could get in a police car pulled up on their driveway.  
"What now?" Brax asked "Eh"  
"Darryl Braxton" Sargent Emerson said getting out of the car  
"Here we go" Brax laughed  
"You're under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of Matthew Hamilton" He said showing him a piece of paper  
"Hey, what going on" Skye called out running up to Brax and Ricky, with Kyle behind her  
"Stand back please" Said Emerson  
"Don't do this please" Ricky begged  
"It's alright Ricky, I'll be fine, I promise" Brax said as the officer took him over to the police station  
"Skye Braxton" Emerson Said  
"What am I under arrest too" She joked  
"You'll need to come in for questioning"  
"Why" Ricky asked  
"She's a suspect too" He said as he walked over to the car  
Ricky looked at Skye. Skye didn't say anything, she just looked back at Ricky, scared. The three of them watched as Brax was taken away in the back of a police car.


	60. Chap 59:War between my head and my heart

BRAX:

'Where were you the night of Matthew Hamilton's death' Asked the detective  
'I'm sorry, when was that?' Brax questioned  
'Wednesday January 7th'  
'At home'  
'Can anyone vouch for you?'  
'Yeah. Ricky, Skye, Josh, Kyle and Archie'  
'Archie?' The detective questioned  
'The dog. As soon as the car starts he's off, wakes the whole neighborhood up'  
'We're you home all night?'  
'Yeah, from 4:30 till midnight'  
'Midnight?'  
'Yeah, then it was Thursday morning you see' Brax joked  
Brax watched as the officer sitting next to the detective wrote down their conversation  
'Through out the day did you go anywhere near Matthew Hamilton's place?'  
Nup, wouldn't even know where he lives'  
'Did you go anywhere near his vehicle'  
'Didn't you hear me? I have no clue where he lives let alone what car he drives'  
'I bet you were glad when you found out he was dead'  
'And why would you say that?'  
'Well he killed your brother and his brother almost killed your daughter'  
'And the others'  
'That's right. Ben Andrews, Jacob Lapthorn and Corey Forrester. Your 'Blood and Sand' family. Matthew's a member of that too right?'  
'Not anymore'  
'Why?'  
'He crossed the line after he killed the boys. So he got kicked out'  
'And you've left haven't you?'  
'No, I'm still a part of it, just not as much. I ave my own family now'  
'That's right your illegitimate love child Skye and your girlfriend Erica Sharpe'  
'It's Ricky' Brax corrected  
The detective ignored him 'Did they have anything to do with Matthew's death?'  
'No, and before you ask, they were at home with me'  
'Alright then, what about Joshua Barrett?'  
'What about him?'  
'You two have a very interesting history, after all you did kill his dad'  
'Accidentally, it was self defense. He made threats towards my family'  
'And now Josh is living with you, and works at your restaurant'  
'So, he needs a job, and somewhere to live. His mums in jail, where else is he meant to go'  
'With his older brother Andrew'  
'Nup, he's safer with us'  
'So you're saying Andrew Barrett is a threat to his brother'  
'no h-'  
'In your opinion does he have the potential to kill someone' Stated the detective, cutting off Brax  
'No' Brax exclaimed 'Andy doesn't have the potential to kill anyone, there was just a disagreement between the two of them and I felt it was safer if Josh was away from him'  
'He's not that far away, he still lives in Summer Bay and they work in the same complex, and Andrew quite often frequents Josh's workplace'  
'It's a small town and I'm not gonna move my whole family just to protect Josh'  
'I see its a small town but we've been struggling to locate Andrew, he's not at his van and his mobile's switched off'  
'I don't know where he is'  
'But he works at your gym, you're telling me you have no idea where you're employee is?'  
'Well I said me could have time off to finish his PT assignment, I didn't say he couldn't leave the bay'  
'But he didn't say where he'd go'  
'I'm not his mother, he's probably in Mangrove or up the coast'  
'Alright then Mr. Braxton I think were finished here, you can go now'  
Brax got up and walked to the door. Before he could open it, the detective asked him another question.  
'Before you leave, what is Josh's relationship with your daughter?'  
'What about it, their mates they go to school together'  
'Yeah but you don't think there's anything else going on'  
'Like what'  
'You don't think there's a relationship forming between them'  
'So what if there is'  
'But she's your daughter and he's her uncles brother'  
'I see nothing wrong with it, their not even related' Brax explained 'What does this have to do with Matthew'  
'You don't think there's a possibility Josh and Skye could have killed him to get revenge for his brother and her getting revenge for her uncle, and their leaving you to take the blame?'  
'I know them, their not like that'  
'You could know someone their whole life and they'll still manage to surprise you Mr. Braxton'  
Brax stood there, with doubt on his mind  
'Anyway, that's all. Have a nice day'

* * *

SKYE:

'So Miss Braxton, do you recognise this car at all?' The detective asked as he placed two photos on the table in front of her  
Skye looked at it, it was just the shell. All the bush land around the car had been burnt, along with the car. The second one was a similar photo just furthur back from the road, there was no breaking marks  
'Nope' She replied  
'Do you recognise this person?' He asked showing her a photo  
'Yeah, I've seen them before'  
'Where?'  
'Around'  
'Like parties?'  
'School actually'  
'Do you know his name'  
'I'm guessing its Matthew Hamilton'  
'Give the girl a prize' The detective said opening a file in front of him 'What about this, that's your hand writing isn't it'  
'Yeah, so. That's just information I gave to officer Chapman'  
'About Matthew'  
'Messages and phone calls he had made to Casey and I'  
'You doing your own bit of detective work'  
'Someone had to'  
'What you felt nothing was being done about your uncles death'  
'Not really, but I didn't want him to get away with it'  
'So you decided to take the law into your own hands'  
'What?'  
'You decided to run Mr Hamilton off the road so he couldn't get away with your uncles death'  
'No!' Skye exclaimed 'Why would I do that, that's letting him off easily. Then no one would ave know he did it and everyone would still think he's a saint'  
'So you're jealous of Mr Hamilton'  
'And why would I be jealous of that scum bag'  
'Well he had a stable family, he was popular at school an-'  
'No, no I wasn't jealous' Skye explained 'I have a stable family, I have parents who love me. His dad left him when he was 3 and grew up with a step dad. And I don't need to be popular, at least I don't abuse and harass everyone at school'  
'Yeah I guess you're right, might have to do better research next time'  
Skye looked at him confused. One minute he's her enemy next, he's her best friend.  
'I know what you're trying to do' She said  
'And whats that?' He asked  
'One minute you're my friend, next you're my enemy' She explained 'You can't break me. I'm a Braxton, we don't break' Skye explained, remembering what her uncle had told her.  
The officer thought for a second 'What about the Barrett's?'  
'They don't break either'  
'Maybe you could help us find Andrew Barrett'  
'Why?'  
'Well he could consider himself a suspect in all of this too, and were just having trouble finding him'  
'I don't know where he could be'  
'But you're the one who told him he could go'  
'Yeah, but just to finish his PT assignment. It's not like I told him where to go'  
'Since when were you the manager of the gym?'  
'I'm not. But dad would have done the same'  
'Well where do you think Andrew could have gone after being sent off by you?'  
'I don't know, Mangrove or up the coast. I don't live in his mind'  
'Well would his brother know?'  
'I don't know. Maybe'  
'What's you're relationship with Joshua Barrett?'  
'Were just friends'  
'Friends with benefits?'  
'No'  
'Is it possible you and Josh could have had something to do with this?'  
'How?'  
'Ran off the road? Tampered with his car?'  
_'Tampered? How did he know?' _Skye thought to herself.  
'How could we, we're still on our P-plates'  
'Hasn't stopped people before'  
'I know the consequences of killing someone. I wouldn't throw away my life like that'  
'You're right, bit too far fetched eh. That's more like something your dad and his mate would do'  
'My dad's not a murder'  
'July 1999, or hasn't he told you'  
'When Johnny Barrett died. That was accidental, he was defending his family'  
'Killing Mr. Hamilton well that's also defending his family, in case he came after you or your mum'  
'Dad wouldn't do that, he's changed'  
'In the last 5 months you've known him for'  
'Yeah'  
'So what could make him go from being a criminal to a family man? A job, because that never seemed to help. A girl, well that just made things worse' He said going through pieces of paper in front of him. 'So enlighten me, tell me something I don't already know. You're good at that ty-'  
'He's gonna be a dad, mums pregnant again'  
The detective looked at her shocked  
'So there, that enough evidence for you'  
'A baby doesn't stop people from committing crimes, just ask half the people in prisons'  
Skye shook her head at him 'It does for my dad'  
'Well I guess you know him better than me'  
'Yeah, so can I go home now that I've corrected all your false information'  
'Just a few more questions'  
'Like what?'  
'Like do you know your way around a car?'  
'Why?'  
'Would you know how to sabotage with a car'  
'What makes you think it was sabotaged'  
'Why do you know something?'  
'There's no break marks' Skye said pointing at the second photo of the car  
'So, someone cut his breaks'  
'Well were's the break fluid, it's bound to leak a bit'  
'So you do know your way abound a car'  
'Just the simple stuff'  
'Like changing the break fluid?'  
'Yeah'  
'And who taught you that?'  
'Google' Skye smirked  
'Not your dad'  
'Oh come on he might make it look like he knows how to fix his general but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed' Skye lied  
'Not once he showed you that he know things about cars'  
'Oh, yeah. He knew how to start one' Skye teased 'But that was all Casey who taught me how to change the fluid, I mean he was _the brains of the family'  
_Skye smirked at the speechless detective 'Can I go now?'  
'Fine, but we'll keep in contact' He said  
'I'm sure you will' She said walking out the door

* * *

Skye walked along the footpath, on her way to the restaurant. She got her phone out of her pocket and called Andy. Knowing the police would probably be monitoring the phones she knew she had to be careful.  
'Andy, I don't know if this is normal or not but just to let you know it's actually been pretty quiet at the gym for the last few days so you don't need to rush back. Dad said you can have about another week. Just, good luck' She said hanging up the phone  
Skye walked into the restaurant to begin her shift.  
'How was it?' Brax asked as she walked up towards the bar  
'Typical, nothing out of the ordinary' She replied  
'Did you say anything?'  
'Not much'  
'I need to talk to you in private'  
'Aright then' Skye said confused  
They walked into the store room and Brax partially closed the door behind them.  
'What did you tell them?'  
'That I knew nothing about it'  
'And'  
'And that's it' Skye laughed 'What are you getting at'  
'You were home that night weren't you?'  
'Yeah, you were there too'  
'But not in the same room'  
'You think I did this'  
'Well, no but possibly'  
'It was him wasn't it, it was that detective. He's put all this in you're head'  
Brax scoffed 'What do you mean'  
'He did the same thing to me. Almost convinced me that you and a mate did it'  
Brax didn't say anything  
'This is what they do. They make you doubt everyone around you. Their trying to make you crack so they can get something out of you'  
'Nup'  
'It worked didn't it. You're doubting me, you don't know who to trust anymore. You've just got to stick with the story' Skye said about to walk out  
Brax grabbed her by the arm 'What did they say about the car'  
'I don't know. One minute he's hinting its sabotage next just an accident'  
'Sabotage'  
'They've got nothing to go on. There's no break marks'  
'The break line?'  
Skye shook her head 'I didn't see and he didn't say. But it was pretty badly burnt out'  
Brax sighed  
'Hey, but there's still every chance they could rule it a suicide'  
'Lets hope so' Brax said walking out of the store room  
Skye followed after him. She waited behind the bar as Brax went back to work. Skye picked her pone up off the bench and opened her messages to text Andy.  
'I thought those things weren't allowed' Josh said standing on the other side of the bar  
'Under certain conditions you're allowed' Skye replied  
'You were late, cops keep you longer than what they should?' He teased  
Skye looked at him, confused. 'Lost track if time in the shower'  
'So what did they want to talk about?'  
'Just Casey and Matthew' Skye replied  
'Bet that was fun'  
Skye ignored what Josh had just said 'Have you got another delivery?'  
'Not yet? Why?' He asked  
'I need to talk to you'  
'Talk or _talk?' _Josh teased leaning over the bar  
'Talk' Skye replied 'Follow me'  
Josh and Skye both walked out the restaurant. They caught Brax's attention. He followed after them.  
The crisp wind made a chill run through their spines  
'What's this about, a sneaky little 5 minutes behind the bins' Josh joked  
'5 minutes really?'  
'OK what's really going on?'  
Skye shook her head  
'What did the cops want with you and Brax'  
'It was about Matthews murder'  
'Murder? I thought it was a suicide'  
'Where'd you hear that?'  
'It's been going around. His brother was in jail and his mum dis-owned him'  
'And Casey' Skye added  
'What's going on here?' Brax asked coming around the corner  
'Dad' Skye said turning around  
'I was right wasn't I' Said Brax 'You two are behind it, and you let me take the blame'  
'Dad it wasn't us' Skye replied putting her hair behind her ear as the wind behind her blew it forward  
'Brax what's this about?' Josh asked  
'You killed Matthew' Brax said grabbing Josh by his shirt and pinning him against the wall 'and you le-'  
'It was Andy!' Skye yelled 'Just let Josh go. He did nothing'  
Brax let go of Josh, throwing him to the side causing him to almost fall over  
'Is that true?' Josh asked after he regained his balance  
Skye and Brax went quiet  
'Andy killed Matthew?'  
'Yeah' Skye said quietly 'Not us' Skye said looking at Brax  
Brax ignored them and walked away  
'Josh are you OK?' Skye asked as she turned back around to Josh  
'Andy killed him, why didn't you tell me?' He asked as Skye tended to his split lip  
'He wanted me to protect you, we didn't think this would happen'  
'Why'd you lie to me?'  
'Because I love you'  
Josh looked at her in the eyes for a second. He shook his head at her and walked off.


	61. Chap 60: Foreign Land

9 comments off the magic 200!

As she opened the door she was shocked to see who was inside, waiting.  
'What are you doing here?' She asked  
'I got your call' Andy replied  
'Yeah, and I told you to lay low till this all died down'  
'No' He replied 'I need to owe up to what I did'  
They were interrupted by Josh walking through the door  
'Andy?' He questioned 'What are you doing here?'  
'I needed to confess to killing Matthew'  
'She put you up to this didn't she?' He asked looking at Skye, then Andy  
'No, it's the truth. I did it'  
Josh looked at Skye but neither of them said anything  
'What happened to your face?' Andy asked looking at Josh  
'Brax happened' Skye replied looking at Andy 'Dad was paranoid Josh and I had something to do with it'  
'Where is he?' Andy asked  
'Still at the restaurant I think' Skye replied  
'He left not long after me, I think' Josh added  
'Why' Skye asked Andy  
'Well I need to tell him the truth'  
'No' Josh replied 'The police will be over it soon'  
'They wont be, unlike every other teenager in this town they aren't convinced its a suicide'  
'A suicide?' Andy questioned  
'Yeah, your idea of cutting the break-lines worked.'  
'We hope' Josh added walking away  
'What's wrong with him?' Andy asked  
'What do you think Andy. He just found out one brother is a murderer and his second brother died a few weeks ago. So he's great, despite the fact that he could lose his whole family in under a month'  
'I'm sorry' He replied  
'I'm not the one you should be apologizing to' Skye said walking over to the couch  
'Sorry, how are you'  
'I'm fine' She said getting her phone  
Andy stood there quietly  
'Where are you?' Skye asked Brax over the phone  
'You need to get home now' She said looking at Andy 'We've got a problem'  
'Where is he?' Andy asked  
'Not far, he just needs to get here before the police'  
'Who told the police?' Andy asked, panicked  
'No-one, but they have been on our backs for the last few days. They had dad arrested'  
'And you?'  
'Only for questioning'  
'Why would they suspect you'  
'Everyone in this house was. _Is _a suspect. I just put my foot in it'  
'How?'  
'Got myself involved and may have said the wrong thing at the wrong time'  
'Like what'  
'Said he had it coming while a cop was around'  
'Yeah you kinda did put your foot in it'  
'Yeah' Skye laughed  
Then Brax walked through the door  
'What are you doing back?' He asked Andy  
'I have to confess it was me'  
Skye saw Braxs' fists' begin to clench. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. Any minute now Skye knew Brax would deck him.  
'Why now?' Skye asked Andy  
'What do you mean?'  
'Why'd you have to come back today, not wait it out and let it pass'  
'It got the better of me'  
Brax looked at Skye. She saw his fist un-clench  
'You know they suspected it was Skye and I'  
'I know' Andy replied  
'Then they thought it was Josh, just the wrong Barrett'  
'I know, and I'm sorry'  
There was a knock at the door. Brax went and answered it.  
'Mr Braxton, mind if we come in?' The detective asked  
'Not at all' Brax said opening the door wider to let him and Sargent Emerson in  
'Mr Barrett, I thought you were out of town for a while'  
'Finished my assignment, decided to come back to work'  
Josh emerged from the hallway  
'What's this about?' Brax asked  
Josh looked at Skye, worried. Skye secretly shook her head at him  
'It's about the Matthew Hamilton case'  
The four of them went quiet  
'What have you got a finding' Brax asked  
'Something like that. The results came back from forensics. Considering the fact that there were no break lines and the situation Mr Hamilton was in with being a suspect in Casey's death the coroner has ruled it a suicide'  
'So that's it, were no longer suspects?' Brax asked  
'Yep. Thanks for your assistance and we wont be annoying you anymore' Sgt Emerson said as they walked out the door  
The four of them waited for the detective and Emerson leave.  
'So that's it then' Skye said still trying to comprehend it all  
'Yeah' Brax replied shocked  
Skye walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat on the end of her bed and let out a deep, shaky breath.  
There was a knock at her door. She looked up as Josh stuck his head in.  
'You alright' He asked  
Skye nodded her head  
Josh sat next to her.  
'It's not fair' Skye said looking at Josh  
He looked at her confused  
'Anyone of us could have gone down for Matthew's death, but he gets away for killing Casey. All he was, was a suspect'  
'Prime suspect'  
'That makes no difference. Dad was prime suspect and look what happened'  
Josh put his hand on top of hers  
'Do you wanna put his face all over town, so people know'  
'And get sued for defamation' Skye laughed  
'Yeah not a good idea' Josh added 'At least someone knows what he's like'  
'The minority'  
'A minority with links to the mouth-of-the-south'  
Skye smiled  
'Marilyn' They both said at the same time  
'Not yet' Skye replied

* * *

'So you guys are in the clear' Ricky asked, standing on the other side of the bar as Skye dried the glasses and put them away before opening  
'Yeah' Brax added as he sat at the table going over the book work  
'But how?' Ricky asked  
'At what time in the night were you dropped on the earth?' Skye asked Ricky  
'He cut the breaks, car burnt out, no evidence'  
'So just a suicide'  
'Yeah' Skye replied  
Brax's phone began to ring which startled Skye  
'I've got to head to the gym for a while. I'll be back later'  
'Yeah sure' Ricky replied  
As Brax walked down the stairs Ricky turned around and looked at Skye.  
'What?' Skye asked  
'I saw you jump at dad's phone'  
'It was nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all'  
'Skye what's going on'  
'I think I'm still a bit on edge about the whole Matthew and Andy thing'  
'It'll be OK, it's all over now'  
'Hopefully' Skye said to herself  
'Look I've go to go somewhere but I'll be back in about an hour'  
'Ok then' Skye said walking over to the fridge  
Skye took a bottle out of the fridge and waked back over to the bar. She looked down at her phone as she scrolled through her Instagram. She heard footsteps come towards her. She looked up and saw a man with blond hair tied up, wearing a leather jacket walking towards her.  
'We're closed sorry' Skye explained  
'I'm not here for a drink' He replied  
His accent had her puzzled  
'Well what are you here for then?' She asked  
'The company' He joked giving her the eye  
'Sorry, but I'm already company for someone else' She replied  
The stranger laughed  
'No, I'm actually here to find someone'  
'Who'  
'A Darryl Braxton'  
Skye froze. Was he here because of Matthew or Dean.  
'Sorry, I don't know him' She replied  
'Right, know anyone that might'  
'Nope'  
There was a science.  
'Who are you?'  
'Why do you wanna know?'  
'In case I see him or find someone who knows him I can let them know you're looking for him'  
'But I thought you didn't know him'  
Skye didn't reply.  
The man had a laugh to himself and turned around and walked off  
Skye quickly reached for her phone and messaged Brax and Ricky  
_Message: Come back to restaurant, something weird just happened  
_


	62. Chap 61: Demons

_Thankyou **FrankElza** and **1LessLonelyGirls** for the reviews. Its been a while since I've read a review form you **1LessLonelyGirls**!  
I hope you enjoy the next up coming chapters and remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy!**_

"What? What's happened?" Brax asked, worried, as he and Ricky walked back into the restaurant  
"Someone's looking for you" Skye replied  
"Who?" Brax questioned  
"I don't know!" Skye snapped  
"Hey, it's ok" Ricky reassured  
"I-I don't know, He was tall, blonde hair. He specifically asked for you" She said looking at Brax  
"I don't know anyone that looks like that"  
"What if he has something to do with Matthew. This is some kind of revenge against us"  
"Nup"  
"Dad, this is never gonna end, we'll never win. How do we know someones not trying to kill us"  
"Because no one is, OK"  
"Look Skye why don't you take the afternoon off, I'll cover you" Ricky offered  
Skye looked at Brax "Yeah, OK"  
Skye walked out the restaurant and down the stairs  
"You honestly have no idea who this could be?" Ricky asked  
"Honestly" Brax replied

* * *

"Andy" She called out as she walked into the gym  
"What?" He asked coming out of the office  
"Did you see a guy about 5 minutes ago, tall, blond hair?"  
"No. Why?"  
"_I _think there's someone after dad"  
"What for"  
"Matthews murder"  
"You sure"  
"I don't know he came in looking for dad, specifically Darryl Braxton"  
"Did he say why?"  
"Why would he?"  
"You honestly think this has something to do with Matthew?"  
"It's the only thing that I can think of"  
"Look if I see him, I'll let you know"  
"Just don't do anything stupid"  
"I won't"  
Skye raised an eyebrow  
"I promise" Andy replied  
Skye walked out, headed back to the house

* * *

"Your home early" Josh questioned as Skye walked through the door  
"Yeah" She replied, distant  
"Is everything alright?" Josh asked  
"No," Skye replied "If you see a guy with blond hair asking for dad tell him nothing" Skye said walking to her room  
"Skye whats going on? Who is this guy?" Josh asked following her  
"I don't know" Skye said putting a towel and bathers in her bag  
"Where are you going?"  
"For a surf, I need time to think" She said walking out of her room  
"Skye" Josh said, grabbing on to her hand as she walked past "Is everything OK?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know" She replied walking away

* * *

Skye waked back to the beach surfboard under one arm and salt water dripping from her long red hair. She spiked the board in the sand and got her old t-shirt and her towel out of her bag. After sshe put her shirt on she looked back out at the ocean as she dried her hair with her towel.  
"And look, Wilson surfs too" She heard someone say behind her  
She turned around, It was him again  
"How'd you know my name?"  
"It's on the back of your shirt" He laughed  
Skye looked down at her shirt  
'State Dance Titles' She read to herself  
"What are you doing here?" She asked  
"Just checking out the waves and the scenery" He said looking at Skye  
Uncomfortable, Skye wrapped her towel around her, around her waist.  
"You some kind of stalker?" She questioned  
"It's just a small town, that's all"  
"Something like that" Skye mumbled to herself  
"You haven't come across Darryl by any chance have you"  
"Nup. Why you so obsessed with him" She asked "He your old lover that broke your heart or something"  
He didn't reply  
Skye smirked  
"What's your first name Wilson?" He asked  
"You tell me first" Skye replied  
"Martin Ashford. What about you, you still haven't told me your first name" He answered  
"Skye, Skye Wilson"  
"So Skye Wilson what do you do for fun around here?"  
"Not much. Work, School, Surf"  
"School?"  
"Yeah, I'm in year 11" She replied  
The expression on is face changed  
"Is everything OK?" Josh asked as he walked up the beach towards Skye and Martin  
Martin didn't say anything  
"Yeah just fine. I was just headed home"  
"OK, I'll see you there" Josh said waking away  
"Brother?" He asked  
"House mate"  
Martin looked at her confused  
Skye laughed "What you brings you here, apart from looking for your ex boyfriend"  
"He's not my boyfriend" He replied "Just thought I'd come and see an old mate"  
"Well if your old mates shouldn't you have his number?"  
"Well we met under certain circumstances that didn't allow mobile phones"  
"What the 1980's. Now that's showing your age"  
Martin laughed "You remind of my sister, you know that"  
"What you scare her away did you?" Skye said picking up her bag and her board  
"Not me, someone else did that for me"  
"Well I've got to go" Skye said beginning to walk away  
"Maybe we could go for a surf one day?" He asked  
"Sorry but I don't think you could keep up" Skye said walking back towards the restaurant

* * *

"G'day mate" Martin said walking towards Andy "You know a Darryl Braxton?"  
"You looking for Brax?" Andy replied  
"Yeah, he a mate of yours?"  
"Yeah I know him, and I know you been stalking him, so who are you"  
"Whoa, whoa I'm not looking for trouble here"  
"Then what are you looking for?" Andy asked walking towards him  
"I told ya, Brax"  
"Don't get smart, your gonna tell me what you're doing in the bay and what you want with Brax"  
"Well that's between him and me"  
"Now its between me any you" He said backing him up against a tree  
"You may want to rethink this" Martin said as Andy had him pinned against the tree  
Martin threw the first punch at Andy in this side of his ribs, then the ribs again then finally in the abdomen causing him to fall to the ground.  
Sore and shocked Andy lay on the ground as Martin walked away.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Skye asked as Andy walked into the restaurant  
"I met Brax's stalker"  
"I'll get you an ice-pack" Ricky said walking into the kitchen  
"Ah yeah, we had an interesting chat on the beach earlier"  
"Oh yeah, what about?"  
"Here you go" Ricky said handing the ice-pack to Andy  
"Nothing interesting"  
"He say anything interesting to you?" Brax asked Andy  
"Not really"  
They heard footsteps in the restaurant doorway  
"That's him" Andy said quietly as he as Skye sat at the bar  
"What's a bloke got to do to get a drink around here" Martin asked standing in the doorway  
Andy stood up behind Brax, his fists clenched in a hope of getting revenge  
Skye got up and stood next to Andy with her arm across his waist to stop him from going at Martin  
"He can start by asking nicely" Brax answered  
"That's not really my style is it. You're a hard man to tack down" He said walking towards Brax "Even the ladies at the coffee shop wouldn't give you up"  
Brax laughed  
The two men wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Brax asked "Mate it's good to see ya"  
Skye looked at Ricky and Andy confused  
"You know him?" Andy asked Brax  
"Yeah this is my old mate from prison" Brax replied  
"Martin Ashford" Skye said as she looked at him  
"Skye Wilson" He replied  
Brax looked at Skye. She shook her head  
Skye picked her bag up and walked out


	63. Chap 62: Without you

"So why didn't you tell me you we're coming?" Brax asked Ash as they talked, walking along the beach  
"Thought I'd surprise you" He replied  
"Well you succeeded at that" Brax laughed  
"So where are these brothers you spoke so highly about?"  
"Well Kyle's here working at the restaurant and Heath's moved to the city"  
"What about the other one, C-"  
"Casey?"  
"Yeah"  
"He died a few months ago"  
"Oh mate, I'm sorry"  
"It's OK"  
"So this girl you've got working for you, Skye Wilson, she's a bit of a wild one"  
"Yeah she is a bit" Brax laughed "Hey where are you staying?"  
"At a hotel"  
"Come stay at ours, I mean it's only a couch but it's better then paying for a room"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just until you find something more permanent"  
"Thanks"

* * *

"Why didn't he tell us?" Skye questioned  
"Tell us what" Kyle replied  
"Uh that his mate was the one looking for him, not some crazy guy out for revenge"  
"Well maybe he didn't know he was coming, you saw the way he reacted"  
"Well he should have known from what I told him"  
"Right, because there's only one guy in the world who has blond hair and is tall"  
"Haha very funny" Skye said walking through the front door  
"Did you end up finding who was after Brax?" Josh asked  
"Yeah, turns out he was one of dad's prison buddies"  
"Is he dangerous?" Ash asked  
"Nah he's harmless" Skye replied  
"Unless our a cute teenage girl?" Kyle added  
"What's this about?" Ricky asked  
"Brax's mate tried hitting on Skye earlier today" Kyle explained  
"Really" Ricky he questioned  
"But you turned him down right?" Josh asked  
Skye looked at him "Of course, once he found out I was still at school"  
"Well it gets better" Ricky added  
"What?" The three of them asked at the same time  
"Brax has offered for him to move in, until he finds somewhere to stay"  
"And now I'm glad that I live next door" Kyle said going into his flat next door  
Skye rolled her eyes  
"And this why I'm glad I have house work to do" Ricky said walking back to the laundry  
"Since when is mum glad to do housework?" Skye asked herself as she walked over to the couch  
"What did you say to him when he asked you out?" Josh asked  
"He didn't really ask me that, he just asked for some company"  
"What'd you say?"  
"That I was still at school, then he backed off" She said looking at Josh, "Why? You worried?" She teased  
"No" Josh said hurt  
"Ah good, you guys are home" Brax said walking through the door with Ash "Where's Ric?"  
"Laundry" Skye replied  
"Who's Ric?" Ash asked  
"His girlfriend" Skye replied  
"Hey Wilson, not only does she work for you she lives with you too" He asked Brax  
Before Brax could answer Skye cut in  
"Yeah that would be because I'm his daughter, and I'm guessing you're sleeping on the couch so I'll let you have your bed, I'm going to my room" She said walking off  
"Right" Ash said confused  
"Don't worry about her, she's just been a bit strange lately"  
"I'll go check on her" Josh added, "I'm josh by the way"  
"Hi" Ash said as Josh walked away "Another one of your kids?"  
"No, not quite"  
"So why'd you keep them a secret?" Ash asked  
"I didn't, I just didn't think it was relevant"  
"You had someone waiting for you on the outside and you didn't think that was important"  
"Yeah but so did you"  
"But she wasn't waiting for me, she'd disappeared off not wanting a bar of it"  
"You had any luck finding your sister?"  
"Not yet, last I heard Billie was out in the middle of no where"

* * *

"Hey is everything OK?" Josh asked waking into Skye's room  
"Just peachy" She replied bluntly  
"Skye, just stop" He said grabbing a hold of her arm "What's going on with you?"  
She looked away and didn't reply  
"If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you"  
"I don't need to. I'm just tired"  
Josh nodded his head "You know where I am if you need me"  
"Yeah" Skye replied quietly  
Josh shut her bedroom behind him. Skye sat on the edge of her bed. The moon light shone through her window on the floor. She crawled under the blankets on her bed and watched her alarm clock on her bed-side table

**11:49 pm**

She lay there wondering if she'd be able to sleep the night or if she'd suffer the same like every other night

**2:45 am**

* * *

She walked into the kitchen. Empty. No Kyle, no Josh, no Brax, no Ricky.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out "Josh?"  
No reply. As she walked along she felt something wet underneath her feet. She looked at the ground. Blood and lots of it. Skye began to panic. What was going on?  
"Mum!" She yelled panicked  
Skye ran down the hallway to Brax and Ricky's room. Before she opened the door she saw blood on the door handle. Skye slowly opened the door and threw it open  
"No" She said as she saw what was on the other side  
Trails of blood covered the floor and the walls.  
"Josh!" Skye yelled about to cry  
As she turned to open his door she saw more blood. Upon opening the door there was more blood, over the wall and the floor. Some reaching the roof.  
'See what you made me do?' A voice screamed in her head  
Skye began to panic  
'They're dead and it's your fault' The voices continued 'If you had just kept to yourself'  
Skye walked back towards her room. Everything was normal. She opened the door. It was clean, there was no blood.  
She slowly walked inside, still no blood. She looked at the roughed up blankets on her bed. She ripped them off to reveal what was underneath it. Nothing.  
She began to feel a tightness around her wrists. The room grew darker. Her wrists got tighter. Her arms pinned to her body, unable to move  
'No' Skye yelled  
She felt a hand cover her mouth but there was no one else around. She began to fight harder and harder. Eventually their grip got tighter then she was thrown to the ground. As Skye picked herself up off the ground she looked at the wall. Words written all over it from the ceiling to the floor.  
'This is you're fault. You made me do it. I killed the ones you loved' She read from the wall, written in blood.  
"No" Skye said shaking her head  
Skye backed up to her bed. She sat on the edge and looked down at the sheets. A shine caught her eye. She looked at her pillow, under it was a knife. Covered in blood. The blood of the ones she loved.  
"No. This is not happening. No" She said panicking.  
Skye ran out of her room into the backyard. She looked at the fence, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"No" She said as she looked at the blood stained fence, surrounding her  
'You're next'

"NO!" Skye screamed as she jolted in her bed.  
Hyperventilating Skye looked under her pillow. No Knife.  
"Hey, is everything OK?" Josh asked as he came into her room  
Skye sat there still hyperventilating, crying  
"Hey, it's OK" He said coming up and hugging her.  
"Please tell me it's not true" She said crying "Please"  
"What's not true?" He asked  
"You're alive" She said smiling "It's not true"  
"It's OK" Josh said reassuring her

**3:53 am**


	64. Chap 63: I promise

_While writing this chapter I realised how much I miss Kyle and Brax and how much I'll miss Josh if he goes down for Charlottes murder! :'( Oh well there's always Instagram to stalk them on! :)_

* * *

Skye slowly opened her eyes to the bright light coming into her room. She heard clangs in the kitchen, Brax and Ricky laughing. She felt an arm wrapped around her side. She rolled over to find Josh, still asleep. She watched as he slept quietly. She ran her hand down the side of his perfect face. She could see why she loved him, he was perfect, he looked out for her. She knew he loved her too, possibly more than she loved him, but she couldn't convince herself she was ready for it.  
"Morning" She said as he woke up  
"Morning" he replied  
"How'd you sleep" He said yawning as he sat up  
"Not as good as you obviously"  
"So you wanna tell me what happened last night?"  
Skye looked at him "Not really"  
"Does that happen every night"  
"No, or this wouldn't be the first time you woke up in my bed" She joked "I just haven't been able to sleep lately"  
"Why?" He asked  
"Dunno, it just happens when I'm stressed"  
"About?"  
"Anything"  
"Like Ash"  
"Yeah, like Ash" Skye said getting out clean work clothes  
"You going to work today?"  
"Yeah"  
"On what. 4 hours sleep"  
"So"  
"All day, night shift too"  
"Yeah there's a four hour break in between" She said about to walk out the door  
"Is everyone up yet?" He asked  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason"

* * *

Skye walked out into the kitchen  
"You seen Josh?" Brax asked  
"No. Why?" Skye asked  
"I need him to work today?"  
"Why, I thought you were on?"  
"I was, its just somethings come up and I'll be busy today"  
"Sure, I'll try and find him" Skye said taking a bite out of her apple  
She walked back towards her room  
"What are you doing?" Skye asked Josh  
"Looking for my shirt"  
"You didn't come in with on silly"  
"You sure"  
"Yeah I'm sure, I had to put up with your BO last night"  
"You sure?" He teased  
"Just hurry up and get ready"  
"Why?"  
"You're covering dad today" She said "I'll be ten, I'll just have a shower first"  
"Let me know when your out and I'll have one too"  
"Sure" She said walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

"So did Brax or Ric say anything about last night?" Josh asked  
"What about it?"  
"Like did they hear anything?"  
"No"  
"Well are you gonna tell them?"  
"Whats the point, its was just a one off"  
"Yeah but you said it wasn't the first time you had a nightmare"  
"Don't worry, I'll have it sorted soon"  
"How"  
"I just will"  
"When was the last time you slept a whole night"  
"A few weeks ago, It's just insomnia, I used to get it when I was back in the city. It'll pass"  
"You sure"  
"Yeah, so can you just stop fussing over everything, I doesn't matter"

* * *

Skye and Josh walked into the restaurant to see Kyle taking with Ash  
"What's going on?" Skye asked  
"Ash's working today"  
"Here?"  
"Yeah, Brax hired me" Ash explained  
"But dad only hires family" Said Skye  
"Well he made an exception didn't he" Ash joked  
"There's a new lot of inventory for you to do this morning, then once your done I'll tell you what needs to be done next" Kyle explained  
Skye rolled her eyes and walked out to the store room with Josh following her  
"Hey if Brax only hire's family, what does that say about Matt and I along with a few others"  
Skye looked at him "It's just strange OK. We know nothing about him and all the sudden dad hires him"  
"Well he obviously trusts him"  
"But he doesn't even take one minute to explain anything about him" Skye said picking up the clipboard "And now I've been demoted to inventory. what next, dishwasher?"  
"So I've been promoted then"  
"No, but for some reason dad and Kyle are keeping me away from Ash"  
"Ha, have fun" Josh said laughing going back out the front.

* * *

"Inventory is done, what next" Skye said walking up to Kyle  
"There's some clean cutlery and glasses out the back. Bring them out the front and put them away"  
"Yep" Skye sighed  
"Hey can we talk for a sec"  
"What about"  
"It's not me making you do all the crap jobs, I'm just doing what your dad told me"  
"Josh said something didn't he"  
"I kinda forced it out of him, look I'm guessing this has something to do with Ash but just try to keep it professional today, please"  
"Sure" Skye said walking away.

* * *

Skye walked out of the kitchen with a bucket of cutlery  
"Looks like you have been demoted to dishwasher" Josh teased  
She slammed the bucket of cutlery down on the bench. She began to sort through looking for the forks, then the spoons  
"What's got you in a sour mood?" Asked Josh  
"You opening your big mouth to Kyle"  
"I can't help that he forced it out of me" Josh laughed  
Skye rolled her eyes  
"Hey didn't your dad say he couldn't work today"  
"Yeah" Skye said drying the knife "Why?"  
"Look"  
Skye looked up and saw Brax talk to Ash  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Dunno" Skye said confused  
Skye began to zone out, wondering  
She could distantly hear Josh talking as they watched Ash and Brax talk  
"Their probably trading prison stories or talking about the surf, Ash surfs doesn't he?" Josh asked "Skye?" He said looking at her  
"Skye" He said louder as he grabbed for her hand causing her to drop the knife  
"What?" Skye said dazed as she looked down at the gash running across her palm from where she squeezed the knife too hard  
"It's fine" She said wrapping a tea-towel around it  
"No it's not" Josh said shifting the towel to have a proper look at it "It needs stitches"  
"What happened?" Kyle asked  
"I just zoned out. Forgot what I was doing"  
"I'll take you to the hospital" Kyle said tying the towel back around her hand  
"Fine" Skye said as she followed after Kyle.

* * *

"So what happened" Nate asked as Skye sat on the edge of the bed  
"I had the knife in my hand and I got distracted and I ended up squeezing it to tight" Skye explained  
"You hold the knife by the blade?"  
"I don't know why. I just zoned out for a sec"  
"Right" Nate said as he looked at her hand  
Skye flinched as Nate touched the cut across her palm  
"Can you move your fingers?"  
"A bit" She replied, flinching "It just hurts"  
"I might send you for a scan, make sure you haven't cut any ligaments"  
"And if I have? Then what?"  
"Well they'll have to be repaired in surgery"  
"But I can still move my fingers and I can feel when you touch my fingers"  
"You can barely move them"  
"that's just because it hurts"  
"Is there anything else going on?"  
"Nothing. I just haven't been able to sleep lately"  
"As in how?"  
"I just can't get to sleep, and when I do it's not for long"  
"How longs this been happening"  
"A couple weeks, It'll pass. It always did"  
"It's happened before?"  
"Yeah"  
"Like when Corey died?"  
"It's not like that. I just can't sleep, whats the big deal"  
"Skye the big deal is you sliced your hand open with a knife and you didn't even know what you were doing"  
"I'm just tired"  
"You promise me that's all it is"  
"Yeah. That's all"  
"Alright then"

* * *

"Good news" Nate said as he came back to skye "Scans are clear so all it needs is stitches"  
"Great, so now I can go back to work tonight"  
"Not tonight. Let it heal a bit first"  
"Right"  
"You'd tell me if there was something wrong. Right?" Nate asked  
"Yeah"  
"And you promise me that there isn't"  
"I promise"


	65. Chap 64: Unsteady

"What are you doing back here?" Brax asked Skye as she walked back into the resturant with Kyle  
"Just getting my stuff, then I'm going home" Skye replied, annoyed  
"What'd Nate say?"  
"It just needed stitches"  
"Right, go home. I'll have a talk with you when I finish this shift"  
"Great" Skye replied as she looked at Josh  
Skye walked out to the back room to get her bag and phone  
"I'm sorry" Josh said  
"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Josh, this is no ones problem except mine so just stay out of it"  
"Actually you know what, I'm not sorry OK. I'm worried about you. This is not normal for you"  
"Normal?" Skye questioned "You don't even know me so what makes you think you've got the right to assume whats going on"  
"We live in the same house"  
"Yeah and that's it, you don't live in my head" Skye yelled  
"Oi, you two" Brax said interrupting the two of them "That's enough. Skye go home now, and Josh get beck to work"  
Skye stormed out of the restaurant. She watched as the waves crashed on to the shore line. She walked out and sat in the sand and watched the waves crash. She took her shoes off and dug her feet in the sand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the salt air and feeling the sun on her face.  
"Don't you have a home to go to" Someone asked  
Skye looked over her shoulder "Leave me alone"  
"Sorry, nope" Ash said sitting next to her  
"What do you want?"  
"I wanna know if you're ok"  
"You've been here what, 5 minutes and you already think you know everything about me"  
"No, I'm just worried about you. I know what it looks like when someone needs help"  
"Yeah, well I don't need help OK"  
"Skye what's going on?"  
"Don't act like you care, you don't even know what's happened in my life"  
Ash was quiet  
"You can't just rock up to a new town and act like everyone's savior, It doesn't work that way" Skye said getting up and waking off.

* * *

Skye stood on the shore line of the inlet, skipping stones across the water. She wanted to get as far away from her parent as possible, Josh, Kyle, Ash, Her life. But in a town like Summer Bay it wasn't easy. So she had to settle for the other side of the bay.  
"What are you doing here?" She heard someone ask  
"Hi Mr. S" She said as he walked up to her "I'm off work for the day"  
"What happened to your hand?"  
"Got distracted and sliced my hand open"  
"Is everything alright?" He asked  
Skye skimmed her last stone and let out a big sigh "It's not actually" She confessed  
"Look I can't understand what it would have been for you, first losing your friends, then Casey. But from what I know it gets easier"  
"Really?" She questioned  
"And I know it's been a long time since I was your age but I understand how you can feel the whole world is against you. It gets hard, but you've just got to find something that makes you forget what's going on" He said lifting up his bait box and fishing rod.  
Skye smiled  
"You should come fishing some day. And Josh" Alf offered  
"Patience isn't my thing" Skye joked "But thanks"  
"No Problem. You look after yourself now" He said about to walk away  
"Hey Mr, Stewart" She said  
Alf turned around  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything"  
Alf smiled and continued to walk back to the bait shop.

* * *

"Thought you'd be home earlier" Ricky said as she walked out in to the backyard where Skye was throwing a tennis ball for Archie to catch  
"I didn't feel like coming home"  
"Do you wanna tell me whats going on?"  
"Josh thinks he knows what's going on with me and can't keep his mouth shut, Kyle is being nosy again, Dad's being a pain in the ass, and thinks he knows everything"  
"Right" Said Ricky "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"  
Skye looked at Ricky "What if I don't even know. My lives just become the same. Work, School, Surf and Home"  
"Well what do you wanna do?"  
"There's nothing _to do"_  
"Skye, if you need someone to talk to I'm here"  
"Why's everyone saying that?" She asked "There's nothing to talk about"  
"Skye I know you didn't sleep last night. and the night before that"  
Skye looked at Ricky.  
"I heard you scream"  
"It was just a bad dream"  
"Well what about the late nights, Staying up in your room, Getting up early. Are you even sleeping"  
"Yeah" Skye replied "I've just got lots to do"  
"Skye I'm worried about you"  
"You don't need to be" She smiled "I'll have it all sorted soon"  
"So there is something going on?"  
"Nothing I can't handle"  
"Right. Well if you want something to do we've got bubs first ultrasound tomorrow"  
"That'll be good" Skye smiled  
Ricky wrapped her arm around her daughter and kissed ehr on the forehead  
"I love you" Ricky whispered  
"I love you too mum."

* * *

"What happened today?" Brax asked Skye  
"I dunno. I just lost concentration"  
"Is it gonna happen again?"  
"No" Skye promised "I'm sorting it out"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise"  
"And your problem with Ash?"  
"No problem"  
"And Josh and Kyle?"  
"Their fine?"  
"How's the hand"  
"Just a bit sore"  
"Right, you can have tomorrow off"  
"Thanks" Skye smiled  
Skye hugged Brax  
"What was that for?"  
"I love you" She said.

* * *

Skye knocked on Josh's bedroom door  
"Yeah" He replied  
"Can we talk"  
"Sure"  
Skye and Josh both said on the end of his bed  
"I owe you an apology"  
Josh was quiet  
"I understand now everything you're doing for me and I'm grateful for it although I might not have shown it lately"  
"What brought this on?"  
"I had a realization today that I need to stop pushing people away" She said "And I'm gonna get help"  
"You promise" He asked  
"Yeah, and I want to know that you'll support me?"  
"I will"  
"And if I ever snap at you or anything I'm sorry"  
"An apology from Skye Braxton?"  
"Yeah, savior this moment because it might never happen again" Skye laughed  
"I will" He said putting his arm around her "what about us. You willing to try again"  
"I think we can have a millionth attempt" Skye laughed  
"I love you" He said kissing her on the forehead  
"I love you too" She replied

**~ If you love me, don't let go ~**


	66. Chap 65: Don't forget about me

YAY 200+ REVIEWS. Thank you so much everyone, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this installment of Que Sera Sera and remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy!**

* * *

_If I fall, can you pull me up?_  
_Is it true, your watching out_  
_And when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?_  
_In my head so I can sleep without you?_

* * *

Skye slowly opened her eyes to the bright light coming into her room. She heard clangs in the kitchen, Brax and Ricky laughing. She felt an arm wrapped around her side. She rolled over to find Josh, still asleep. She watched as he slept quietly. She ran her hand down the side of his perfect face. She could see why she loved him, he was perfect, he looked out for her. She knew he loved her too, possibly more than she loved him, she finally could convince herself she was ready for it.

"Morning" She said as he woke up  
"Morning" he replied  
"How'd you sleep" He said yawning as he sat up  
"Good, for a change"  
"I thought you said this would never happen again"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"You have no excuse don't you?"  
"Yeah, I can't explain why" Skye laughed  
"And she's happier than yesterday"  
"Well I got a good sleep for once, I have an amazing boyfriend, I don't have to go to work or school today and and I get to see my little sibling today"  
"Don't rub it in"  
"What, that I don't have to work"  
"Yeah, I'm only working because you can't"  
"You were working anyway"  
"Well yeah, but"  
Skye raised her eyebrow  
"But still, it's not fair"  
"Deal with it" Skye laughed  
"Alright then grommet"  
"What?" Skye asked, confused  
"Grommet" Josh repeated "Why so weird"  
"I just haven't been called that for a while"  
"Right"  
"I'm gonna get breakfast, you want some"  
"Yeah some un-burnt toast please" Josh asked  
"Sorry, can't promise you that" Skye said going out into the kitchen

* * *

_Hey, hey_  
_Without you there's holes in my soul_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Let the water in_

* * *

"Morning" Ricky said as she put her bowl in the sink  
"Morning" Skye replied as she got some bread out of the freezer and put it in the toaster  
"You seem happier this morning"  
"It's amazing what a good sleep can do"  
"So you slept the whole night this time"  
"Yeah"  
"In your room"  
"Yeah" Skye lied  
Ricky looked at her, questionably  
"So you happened to have made you bed at 5:30 this morning"  
"No" Skye replied, hesitant  
"Your bedroom door was open"  
"We didn't do anything"  
"That's ok, I just don't want to be a grandmother yet"  
"Hey we didn't go that far"  
"So this thing between you and Josh, It's not going to affect school, or work"  
"Not at all, I promise"  
"Alright then, I'll hold you to that"  
"Sure"  
Ricky picked up her bag and keys up off the table and walked towards the door "The ultrasound is at 3 at the hospital" Ricky reminded Skye  
"Sure, I'll be there" She replied  
"See you then"  
"Ricky already gone to work" Josh asked as he walked out of his room  
"Yeah" Skye replied "It seems like we've been discovered"  
"What?" Josh asked  
"My bedroom door was open last night, all night"  
"Right" Josh replied  
"Mum doesn't really care. She just doesn't want to be a nana yet"  
"Yeah I don't wanna be a dad yet either"  
Skye laughed  
"When do you get to see the little grom today?" Josh asked  
Skye froze  
"Skye"  
"Uh, at three" She replied  
"You don't seem as excited about it as you were 5 minutes ago"  
"No, I'm pumped" Skye said, smiling  
"Right" Josh replied, hesitant  
Skye continued to fake a smile as she walked over to the fridge  
"What's burning?" Josh asked  
"No the toast" Skye said running to the toaster

* * *

_Where ever you've gone?_  
_How, how, how?_  
_I just need to know_  
_That you won't forget about me_  
_Where ever you've gone?_  
_How, how, how?_  
_I just need to know_  
_That you won't forget about me_

* * *

Skye spiked her board in the sand and then put sunscreen on her arms  
"One handed surfing, is that even possible?" Ash asked as he walked up towards Skye  
Skye laughed "Working in a restaurant from a beach, is that even possible"  
"Fair enough" He replied "So you get let off for the day, and you go and surf"  
"Yeah it's a hard life isn't it?" Skye joked  
"Maybe if I try it I can get a few days off"  
"Not that easy. There's other reasons why dad let me have the day off"  
"Right. May I ask why"  
"Lets just say he doesn't like it when your heads not in the game"  
"Fair enough"  
"Now you might wanna get back before dad lets you off permanently"  
"OK, I'll take that advice" Ash said walking back to the restaurant  
Skye laughed and shook her head.  
"Watch out for the men in grey suits" Ash yelled  
Skye paused for a second. She began to hesitate, maybe it was all becoming too much for her. She picked up her board and ran out into the ocean.

* * *

_Lost through time and that's all I need_  
_So much love, then one day buried_  
_Hope you're safe, cause I lay you leaves_  
_Is there more than we can see?_  
_Answers for me_

* * *

"How was the surf?" Josh asked as Skye walked into the restaurant  
"Bit choppy, not the best today"  
"Really?" Ash asked "Or your just clucked"  
"I'm not a chicken" Skye shot back  
"Hey um, Ric said they'd meet you at the hospital. There's some things they've got to do before hand" Josh added  
"Right" Skye replied "How things going today?"  
"Quiet. Really quiet"  
"Beneficial being three people down" Skye joked  
"You offering?"  
"No, I'm enjoying my day off as much as I can"  
"Don't rub it in"  
"I'll try not to"Skye replied "I better go, got some things to do"  
"Sure" Josh replied "I love you" He said hugging her  
"I love you too" She replied

* * *

_And hey, hey_  
_Without you there's holes in my soles_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Let the water in_

* * *

Skye let out a big sigh and knelt down.  
"Long time no see Luc" Skye said as she wiped the dirt off his plaque. "I guess Caseys with you now so I hope you two are behaving. Not getting up to typical Braxton antics" She laughed "Mums pregnant and she's got her ultrasound today. Maybe this is your chance to come back to us, or Casey's chance. Because I really want to be able to know you, I want my brother" Skye said as a tear rolled down her cheeks.  
She ran her finger across Lucas' name. "Hopefully it's not too long before we meet"  
Skye stood up "I love you Luc".

* * *

_Where ever you've gone?_  
_How, how, how?_  
_I just need to know_  
_That you won't forget about me_  
_Where ever you've gone?_  
_How, how, how?_  
_I just need to know_  
_That you won't forget about me_

* * *

As Skye walked along the row she took a small photo out of her pocket. She ran her finger across his face, and smiled.  
"Corey" She said as she sitting in front of his stone "Eight months. Eight months too long." She put the photo in front of the stone "It's not fair, but at least you four boys are back together. But I just doesn't seem right me being here and you guys where ever you are"  
Skye felt a hand touch her shoulder. "I'm not" Someone said "I'm right here grommet"  
Skye turned around "Cor?"  
He smiled  
She looked at him confused. There was a strange aura to him  
"What. You're not happy to see me?"  
"I am, I'm just shocked"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know what to do anymore. You're gone. Casey's gone"  
"Go on with out me"  
"I can't. I can't picture the rest of my life with out you"  
"You can. You've managed the last eight months"  
"Barely" Skye cried  
"You've got your parents, and Josh"  
"But their not you"  
"What about you're brother"  
"Lucas?"  
"No your other one"  
"What other one?" Skye asked "The baby?"  
"He'll need you as much as you need him"  
Skye began to cry  
She felt something touch her hand  
"It's gonna be OK" He said  
A small gust of wind ran through the cemetery  
"Corey?" Skye questined as she looked up, but he was already gone.

* * *

_And I get lonely without you_  
_And I can't move on_

* * *

"I'm not late am I?" Skye asked as she walked up to Ricky  
"No we're still waiting for dad"  
"I thought he was with you"  
"No he had something to do"  
"Right" Skye replied  
"Are you alright. Your eyes are red"  
"I went surfing earlier"  
"One handed"  
"OK, maybe I just sat out there on the board. It wasn't good anyway"  
"Yeah, didn't think it would be"  
"You ready?" Nate asked as he walked up to Ricky  
"Yeah. We were gonna wait for Brax but it should be OK"  
Nate, Ricky and Skye walked into the room. Ricky laid down on the bed while Nate started the ultrasound computer.  
"You ready?" Nate asked as he put some gel on Ricky's belly  
"Yeah" She replied  
The door opened and Brax entered the room  
"Hey" He said quietly  
"Hey" Ricky said as she smiled  
"What'd I miss?"  
"Nothing"  
Brax went over and stood next to Skye as they both looked at the screen  
"You right?" Ricky asked  
"Yeah, just lost track of time"  
"It's alright. You're here now"  
They could hear a heartbeat as an image popped up on the screen.  
"There we are" Said Nate  
"So everything's fine?" Ricky asked  
"Yep, as far as we can see at this stage" Answered Nate "Everything's normal"  
"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Skye asked  
"It's a little too early at the moment"  
"So that's our kid eh" Said Brax "You looked like that once" Brax joked to Skye  
Skye laughed  
"A long time ago" Nate added "If you look here you can see the heart beat" He said pointing at the screen "Right there"  
Brax stood there amazed.

* * *

_And I get lonely without you_  
_And I can't move on_

* * *

"You guys thought of names yet?" Skye asked as the walked into the house  
"Not really" Ricky replied "Why. You thought of some?"  
"Yeah" Skye replied  
"Well as long as their not Darryl Jnr. it should be OK"  
Skye smiled "What about CJ"  
Brax and Ricky looked at her confused  
"What would CJ mean?" Ricky asked  
"Casey or Corey"  
"But what if it's a girl?" Brax asked  
"Charlotte or Charlie"  
"Maybe" Brax replied

* * *

Song ~ Don't forget about me - Cloves


	67. Chap 66: Happy go Lucky

**Hiiiiiii everyone! **

I finally reached 200 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) :) It means the world to me. Thank you for every kind word and opinions you have given me; **FrankElza, FanFicForYou, 1LessLonelyGirls, Thechosenbibliophile, SillySmily888, Chloehomeandaway, Bonnie Sveen Fan, Casualtyzax, Gillian Kearney Fan, fanfiction.79, Shaniatasmax, Hannah, KitKat, Sally, Braxtonfan010, Miss Victoria 20, Homeandawaylover, Eva, KelseyBI, **and the multitude of **Guest **reviews.

This chapter will be the first to trial a large chunk of 1st person. I'm still not sure if I'll continue it in parts because I find it a bit hard. But if you guys like it I will try it but if you don't please let me know. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Remember **Read, Review **and **Enjoy!**

* * *

**The same night:**

Skye pulled a box out from under her bed and began to go through it. She took out a notebook and a stack of photos. She took a Blue jumper out and wrapped it around her. She began to flick through the photos. Photos of her and Susie and Drew. They were all lies. They were never her parents and she was never their flesh and blood. She opened the note book and began to flick through the pages. More lies. She stopped on a page covered in love hearts and kisses with 'Skye &amp; Corey 4eva!' written in the middle. Lies. They'd never be together forever, someones stupid wish for revenge would take him from her. Then Casey. She out the book and photos back in their box and left the jumper on. Corey's jumper. She rolled up her pajama shorts and picked up the small blade next to her. She dug the point into her thigh and began to cut.  
Susie.  
Cut.  
Drew.  
Cut.  
Corey.  
Cut.  
Casey.  
Cut.  
She realized she was living a lie. Everything, everyone, she believed in was no longer what she expected. She kept thinking back to what Corey told her. To go on with out him, but how? Everything she did, things she said reminded her of him. This whole place to her reminded her of them. To her there was only one way to deal with it all.

**The next morning:**

"Morning" Ash said as Skye walked out of her bedroom  
"Morning" she replied "Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"Not till 10:30" Ash replied  
"You gonna go surfing?"  
"Maybe. You wanna come?"  
"Not really, surf hasn't been that good lately"  
"Your loss" He said continuing to walk down the hallway  
"Sure" Skye said to herself as she went into the kitchen  
"Hey" Josh said as he came up and hugged her from behind  
"Morning" She said kissing him on the cheek  
"So you slept in your own room this time?"  
"Yeah. Why you miss me" She teased  
"Sorta"  
"Are you ever gonna go to work today"  
"Maybe, but have you got a better offer?"  
"Housework"  
"Nah I think I'll go to work today" He laughed  
"You still get to spend the day with me though"  
"Moping floors don't sound fun"  
"You'll still have to do it at the restaurant though"  
"Who says"  
"Me" She teased  
"Alright then boss" Josh said pulling Skye closer "Can we make a deal"  
"About what?"  
"Oh I don't know"  
"Oi knock it of you too" Ash said as he walked back in  
"Why don't you" Josh shot back  
"Cause I got no-one" Ash replied  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"I'VE GOT NO ONE" Ash laughed  
Skye froze, yet again another reminder of the boys  
"Skye you ok?" Josh asked  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna have a shower" She replied  
"Sure" Josh replied as Skye walked to the bathroom

Skye walked into the hallway. She looked back into the kitchen and saw Josh and Ash messing around, being happy. It brought a weak smile to her face. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a blade. She walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She put the blade next to the basin and watched it shine in the light.

"This is it" She said to herself.

* * *

**Skye P.O.V**

I walked into the bathroom and quietly shut the door hut behind me. I don't want to be here anymore.

A human being can survive almost anything, as long as they see's the end is in sight. For once in my life it looked like there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but it was cruley put out taking all my hopes and dreams with it. But depression is so insidious, and it compounds daily, that its impossible to ever see the end. The fog is like a cage without a key.

I went over to the bench and pulled the razor balde out of my pocket. I watched it shine in the light. How could something so small cause so much harm, how could it take a life away. This was it, there was no turning back. This was my only way out, just to be back with Casey and Corey, back where happieness existed and no one had to care.

I remember the days after we found out. How dad stormed out of the house with mum not far behind him, Kyle sitting on the couch in disbelief and me sitting at the kitchen table slowly watching the world around me fall apart while Josh, no where to be found, tried to get his head around it all.

I looked up and down my arm and saw the little white lines running across my wrists. They say scars make you stronger but with every new scar I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, but it had to be done to make myself feel pain, the pain of losing Casey, the pain of my life. Cutting pain was a different flavour of hurt. It made it easier not to think about having my body and my family and my life stolen, it made it easier not to care.

I put the razor towards my wrist. If you can bleed - see it, feel it- then you know you're alive. Its undeniable proof, but sometimes you need a little extre proof, but the ink of a scholar is more holy than the blood of a martyr. I dug the corner of the blade in and slowly began to pull it towards myself. There's a sting when you first slice, and then your heart speeds up when you first see the blood because you know you've done something wrong, something you shouldn't have, and you've gotten away with it. Then you go into some sort of trance, because it's truly dazzling – that bright red line, like a highway route on a map that you want to follow to see where it leads. Before I knew it I was halfway to my elbow.

Everything began to slow down. My head began to hurt. I dropped the razor on the ground. I could hear Josh and Ash talking in the kitchen. They were happy and so were mum and dad. They didn't need me in their lives. I watched the blood trickle down my arm. I began to feel light headed. Everything was going quiet and it was getting darker and before I knew it I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

There was a loud thud. Ash looked at Josh.

"What was that?" He asked

"I dunno" Josh replied

Ash walked towards the hallway. "Skye" He called.

He opened the doors as he went down the hallway to see if anything had fallen down. He got to Skye's room where her door was left wide open. He looked inside. It was neat and tidy. Everything was in it's place. A white piece of paper caught his attention. He walked over to her bed and picked up the piece of paper and began to read it.

* * *

To Mum, Dad and Bubba,

Please forgive me. I have tried to be good to you both. I love you two both very much but too much has happened and I can't go on. I have tried.

I always wondered what life would be like if I wasn't born. Would everyone be happier? Would it be easier?

I don't feel I am meant for this world. I'm too weak for it. You guys are better off without me. Start afresh with the baby, have happy memories, act like I never existed.

I hope I die with a smile on my face. True happiness. One thing I could never find on this planet. It's easy to pretend but it's hard to find.

I must end this, there is no hope left. I'll be at peace.

Skye xx

* * *

"Skye" He called with fear in his voice, "Skye?"

He got to the bathroom door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Skye!" He yelled trying to break the door down.

"What's going on?" Josh asked

"Skye's locked herself in the bathroom"

Ash bashed the door handle and dislodged the lock. What he saw on the other side of the door shocked him.

"Shit" He said to himself, running over to Skye lying in a small pool of blood. "Skye" He said trying to wake her up.

He looked at her wrist and how big the cut was. "Josh call an ambulance" He yelled as he put his hand around her wrist to try and stop the bleeding

There was no answer

"Josh" He said looking at him, in shock and as pale as a ghost "Go call an ambulance"

"Yep" Josh said running into the kitchen

"Skye why'd you this" He asked as he reached for a towel to put around her wrist. Ash watched as the colour slowly washed out of her face. "Stay with me Skye, don't you die on me"


	68. Chap 67: Why?

**_Why?_**

**_Why did you do this?_**

Josh and Ash sat, waiting to hear news about Skye. Josh was sitting on the edge of the seat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Ash, sitting across, was holding onto a piece of paper, with Skye's blood still on parts of his hands.  
"She'll be alright mate" Ash reassured Josh "She's tough"  
"How can you say that" Josh exclaimed "If she was then why did she try to kill herself"  
Ash was quiet  
"You don't even know her" Josh cried.  
His eyes were blood shot and red from crying. He still couldn't understand why. Why she would do this. She was so happy when they got up that morning. He thought she was finally getting back on track.

**_Why, when you love me like you do?_**

"What happened?" Ricky asked as she and Brax rushed into the waiting room  
Ash looked at her but didn't say anything  
"Ash, what happened?" She asked again "Is she OK?"  
Ash tried to bring himself to explain what happened  
"She tried to kill herself" Josh explained, still in shock  
Ricky froze. The colour washed out of her face. "What?" Ricky questioned silently "Why?"  
"We don't know" Ash replied  
"I should have known this was gonna happen" Brax implied  
"Mate, how were you to know?" Ash questioned  
"She hasn't been herself lately" He replied  
The four of them were silent  
"She used to have depression" Ricky added, out of the blue  
"What?" Brax questioned  
"She said when she was back in the city she had depression"  
"Well why didn't you say anything?" Brax yelled  
"Because I didn't think she'd do something like this!" Ricky shot back  
"Hey guys, calm down" Ash said splitting the two apart "This is not what Skye needs. Not now"

**_Why now?_**

"Can I talk to you two?" Nate asked coming up to Brax and Ricky  
"Sure" Brax replied, with Ricky behind him  
"In private?"  
"Here's fine"  
"How is she?" Josh asked  
"She's stable for now, but there's some questions I need to ask you guys" Nate said looking back at Brax and Ricky  
Brax an Ricky followed Nate into another room, where it was quiet.  
"What actually happened?" Brax asked  
"Skye tried to kill herself by slitting her wrist" Nate explained  
"Oh god" Ricky said in shock  
"Is there anything out of the ordinary the last few day, weeks even"  
"Not really, I mean she was a bit odd lately but that's just teenager stuff right?" Brax explaned  
"Odd as in how?" Nate asked  
"Just moody, one minute she was normal then she'd be angry"  
"Did anything trigger it?"  
"Ash showing up?" Brax questioned  
"Ok, what about her medical history?"  
"We don't know much" Brax explained "The last time we saw her she was a week old"  
"She used to have depression" Ricky added  
"When?"  
"I don't know, she told me it was when she was a teenager back in the city"  
"Right, I'll check it in her records"  
"Is she gonna be OK?" Brax asked  
"For the moment she's stable"  
"Can we see her?"  
"She's still in surgery at the moment but," Nate sighed "She's been scheduled"  
"What does that mean?" Ricky questioned  
"Because she tried to kill herself she has to say here until she's seen by a psychiatrist and in that time she's not allowed visitors"  
"Why?"  
Nate shook his head "It's protocol. Look there's not much you guys can do here. I'll call you if there's any changes"  
"I wanna stay" Ricky said with tears running down her face  
"It's up to you" Nate replied

**_Why did you do this to me?_**

Brax sat in the waiting room with Ash, Josh and Ricky. He looked at his phone. 10:42. They had been there for 5 hours and no news.  
"I'm gonna head home" Said Brax "Ricky?"  
"I'm staying" Ricky said sternly  
Brax looked at Ash  
"I'll stay"  
He looked at Josh  
"Yeah, I'll come home" Josh said blankly  
"I'll call you later" Brax said kissing Ricky on the forehead  
Before Josh left with Brax, Ash stopped him  
"Josh" He said grabbing a hold of his arm "I don't know if I should be giving this to you or not" He said handing him an envelope  
Josh looked at it. It was covered in drops of blood with his name written on the front of it.  
"Thanks" He said quietly and gave Ash a weak smile.

**_Why? What did I miss?_**

Brax and Josh walked into the house. Some reason it felt cold and empty. Brax turned the light and let out a sigh. He walked to the bathroom. Half the door was off it's hinges and Skye's blood still on the floor along with blood stained towels. He picked the towels up off the ground and walked towards the laundry and began to fill a bucket with water and soap. Josh began to walk towards the bathroom but froze halfway. He couldn't bring himself to see it again. He walked back to his room, on the way he went past Skye's room. Her fairy lights were still on above her bed. Josh stood there. Contemplating whether or not to turn the lights off and close her door. He left it and went to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the envelope Ash had given him. Did he really want to know what was inside it. He put it on the table next to his bed, hoping by the morning it would be gone and this was all just a bad dream. He rolled over to look at the photos on his wall. A photo of him, Casey and Skye from Casey's graduation. He had already lost his brother, he couldn't lose anyone else.

**_Why didn't you talk to me?_**

Brax put the brush back in the bucket of water to wash the blood out of it. The once clear water was now stained red. No matter how hard he scrubbed he could still see her blood. He paused for a second and tried to hold back his emotions. He continued to clean the rest of the floor, distracting himself from what happened. When he finished cleaning the floor he turned to the door. He began to look for a screw driver to take the door off with. He began to rummage through the kitchen draws. Making a mess as he went. Josh emerged from his bedroom  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Brax asked  
"No" Josh replied "I can't sleep"  
"Same"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Fixing the bathroom"  
Josh looked at the time on the microwave. 2:30.  
"Any news?"  
"She got out of surgery a few hours ago, still no visitors"  
"Has she said anything"  
"Not that I know of" Brax replied  
He looked at Josh "This is not your fault"  
"I should have seen it coming, she'd been off for weeks"  
"Josh, we we're all here. We all should have known but it just happens"  
"You make it should like a common thing"  
"What I'm tryna say is that none of us saw the signs"  
"Yeah" Josh replied "Can you let me know if there's any news?"  
"Yeah, I'll let you know" Brax said as Josh walked back to his room.

_**Why didn't I do more?**  
_

Josh looked at the envelope Ash had given him. He looked at her handwriting on the front 'Josh' along with the specks of blood from Ash's hands. He contemplated opening it. Would he really want to know. Did he ever want to know. He turned it over and began to open it. Inside was a small piece of paper. He looked at what was written on it. Then he read it again and again trying to understand why. Why would she want that to be the last thing she said to him. Why?

**_Why? I loved you__._**

~ Josh,  
Don't let anything  
stand in your way.  
\- Skye ~


End file.
